


Lurking Darkness

by AvraRise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, Depressing, F/F, F/M, firstfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 77
Words: 71,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvraRise/pseuds/AvraRise
Summary: (Y/n) Aspro is an aspiring Huntsman, you and your friends run around Remnant attempting to save the world. Your past haunts you and your incredibly powerful semblance can go out of control, not to mention your still unawakened potential and powers. However, you are one of the most damaged individuals on Remnant. You could potentially cost many a life...(After Volume 7, this will be entirely headcannon.)I do not own RWBY, or any properties of the RWBY franchise.
Relationships: Reader/Blake Weiss/Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome To Beacon

“(Y/n), wake up, come on! You don't want to be late on your first day at Beacon right?”

"Hey sis, can you please close th- OH SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT?"  
"It's just now 8:30, the ship leaves at 10:00 ri-?"  
Too late for her to even finish the sentence, you are out of bed and getting ready as fast as possible.  
"NO IT LEAVES AT 9:00!"  
"Whoops."  
You are lightning fast, hurrying down the stairs to quickly eat breakfast and get going, the rest of his family is already eating.  
"Hey (Y/n), what's the rush?"  
"Transport to Beacon leaves in 20 minutes Dad, less talk, more eat." You say as you chew your breakfast at incredible speeds.  
As you say your farewells to the family, you grab your gear and weapons and proceed to sprint out the door knowing it'll be a close call if you sprint all the way there, luckily however, you've got some awesome friends.  
"Hello again (Y/n)! We have to hurry!"  
Pyrrha Nikos, your best friend since both of your families left Mistral to allow you both to attend Beacon, is also going to be late if you're not quick enough.

Having made it to the transport with minutes to spare, you and Pyrrha look at each other, out of breath but happy to be on the transport.  
"I can't believe we made it (Y/n), it really was a very close call."  
"I can't believe that either Pyrrha, considering I woke up literally an hour ago." You curse your alarm clock for being so faulty.  
"Well the good news is that we are here, safe and on our way to Beacon Academy!" She says with a giddy look on her face.  
"I cannot wait to hear the stories Professor Port has for us, I've heard they're absolutely crazy."  
"I would like to hear them as well (Y/n), well for now, I shall go talk to some of the other students and attempt to make some other friends. I will see you when we land!" She waves and begins walking to the other side of the transport.  
As you're waving back you notice a girl who seems to be a few years too young to be attending Beacon, and how she apparently only wants normal knees? You decide to ignore it for now as she seems to be talking to a bombshell of a blonde who looks to be squeezing the air out of her lungs, best not interfere at the moment. 

After a couple of hours of waiting around with no one, the ship begins to slow and out of the window, you see Beacon Academy, where the next four years of your life will be determined. 

“Hey there, you wouldn't happen to know where a garbage can is would you?"  
You turn around to see a blonde guy who looks a little more than green in one area.  
"Down the hall and to your right.”  
"Tha-" before he could even finish he had started to crack up pressure and began vomiting while running to the can.  
"Poor guy, I hope he'll make it."  
"Would all new arrivals please prepare to land at Beacon Academy." An intercom voice says. You are ready.  
"Beacon Academy, here I come.”


	2. Normal-ish Knees

“That poor dude." You say as you pass the blonde who is now puking all over the garbage can. As you walk off the transport you can't help but be awestruck at the size of Beacon, you knew it was a big academy, but it's even larger in person. "(Y/n)!" You look over your shoulder and Pyrrha is yelling for you. "Hey Pyrrha! How was the rest of the flight?" "It went quite well. Most of the students already know me though so it was difficult to actually talk to someone as a friend and not have them be amazed that I was talking to them." "Aw man, I'm sorry Pyrrha. At least you got to talk to people somewhat, I had a very short conversation with a guy who puked his guts out the first ten seconds of talking to me. Must've been the view." "That must be the view, well from what I did gather, Professor Ozpin is to be addressing the student body in the main courtyard, I'll meet you there!" You wave as she waves back, still in some shock at Beacon, so much so that as you're walking you accidentally bump into someone. "Oh my bad, I apologize." "It's okay, I should probably get my head out of this book. I'll be on my way now." As she walks off you can't help but notice her little black bow that sit atop her head. "Hm, she was kinda cute, there's no way we'll meet again though so what's done is don-" A huge explosion takes your mind off of her while instantly pull out your weapon, Moonwake, your collapsible spear and bolt action rifle in one. While not entirely based off Pyrrha's design, she did help you build it and design it, so naturally, it'd have some of her flair as well as your own white and blue streaks "UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS EXACTLY THE KIND IF THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" "I'm really, really, sorry." "YOU COMPLETE DOLT!" Oh damn, that must really suck, as you get closer you notice it's the same girl dressed in red and black twiddling her fingers looking really embarrassed. Well if there was ever a time to try to make some friends, it was now. "Woah! Are you two okay?" You ask both of the girls. The one in the red and black looks super embarrassed and doesn't say anything, she doesn't look to be hurt, but judging from the white clad girl covered in soot, she is going to be soon. "No I am not okay! This dunce almost blew me up!" "Hey I said I was sorry princess." She looked slightly less scared to talk now that a third party had entered the argument. "Wait a minute, all this dust your carrying around, white hair, that must mean you're-" "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." You turn to see the girl with the bow again, maybe she heard the explosion too? "Finally! Some recognition." She gives a cold stare to the young girl. "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners." "Oh boy not a good first try making friends so far." you think in your head. "Wha-? How dare?" The red and black one giggles a little bit. "So wait you're really Weiss Schnee?" You ask even though you just heard it. "Of course I am! And so far, I am already tired of this place!" She storms off. "Wow, you really know your stu-" the girl with the bow is already walking away, leaving you, little Red Riding Hood, and a giant crater. "Um, t-thanks for coming to check on us." "Of course, when you hear an explosion, you have to go check what happened!" You say with a smile. "How'd the explosion even happen anyway?" "She was waving Dust in my face and I sneezed.." "Wow. Powerful lungs you got huh?" You ask humorously. "Yea, U-uh I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you." She extends her hand. "(Y/n) Aspro, it's nice to meet you Ruby." You realize that ordeal took up more time than you thought. "Hey, Professor Ozpin is going to address the students soon, we should start heading our way over there." "Good idea." She smiles. As you both walk, she attempts to make small talk. "Soooo, I've got this thing." She whips out a giant scythe twice her size. "Woah, is that your weapon?" "Yep, it's also a highly customizable, high impact sniper rifle." "That's incredible! "Thanks, built her myself." "Awesome." You say still amazed and even more so now that you know she built that thing. "What about you? What do you have?" She asked curiously. "Oh nothing really, it's a collapsible spear that turns into a bolt action rifle." "Ooooooh, does it have a cool name?" "I was thinking 'Craterface'." You look at her cheekily, she looks disappointed you'd even say that. "No honestly, it's called Moonwake." "Ooooooh that's sooooo coooool!" You laugh as she is right now, besides Pyrrha, the coolest person you've met at Beacon.


	3. New Spaces, New Faces

As you and Ruby approach the courtyard, you hear a very loud yell out of nowhere.  
"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot!"  
"Ope, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!" She says walking off.  
"Great, now where am I going to find another really cool person to talk to, where's Pyrrha?"  
"(Y/n)! Over here!" Thank the Brothers, it's Pyrrha, not you're not alone again at least.  
"Hey Pyrr-" you notice vomitboy and decide to try to talk to him as well since your first conversation went so well.  
"Pyrrha come with me, that's the guy that puked everywhere, gotta try to make friends right?" As you start to walk over, a microphone turns on.

After Professor Ozpin telling the first years where they'll be staying for the night, you try to find the blonde again but he's gone  
"Well he's quick."  
"At least we'll know where he'll be tonight." Pyrrha says hopeful, you smile as does she.

As everyone gathered in the ballroom with all their sleeping attire, you pull out your blue pjs and white shirt. You go get changed, when you come back, you see the girl with the bow again, you muster up some courage and try to talk to her.  
"Hello!" You says as bravely as one can say when talking to a gorgeous girl.  
"..."  
"Um, it's cool seeing you here, remember me? I was with you, Ruby and Weiss this morning?"  
"Yes I remember."  
"Thank you by the way, for helping earlier."  
"Yep. I'm currently trying to read this book. So if you cou-"  
"HELLLOOO!" You year that loud voice again, you turn to see Ruby being practically dragged by this mane of yellow hair.  
"Oh yay." The book wielding girl exclaimed.  
"Hello there! I just wanted to introduce me and my baby sister. I'm Yang, this is Ruby, and you and you are?" She says pointing to you first the the other girl.  
"Oh, I'm (Y/n) Aspro, nice to meet you Yang, I met Ruby earlier today." You smile at Ruby.  
"Oh that's cool! What about you?" She looks at the girl with the bow.  
"My name is Blake. I would like to finish this book."  
Yang stares at her blanket as do you.  
"That I am currently trying to read."  
"What's it about?" Ruby asked.  
"Huh? Oh, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."  
"That sounds neat. Yang would read my stories all the time if heroes and monsters, and I always wanted to be just like the heroes in the stories."  
"Well sadly, life is far from a story."  
"Well that's why we're here, to make it better." She says smiling at Blake. Blake seemed to like that answer.  
"Would you all mind keeping it down, some of us are trying to sleep. An-"  
"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Weiss and Yang exclaim at each other.  
"Shhhh guys she's rig-" Ruby's voice begins to fade off as right now you think you think you have your friend group to talk to plus Pyrrha.

Next morning is your first official mission as a Beacon Student, and boy is it a doozy from what you've heard.  
"So we're getting put in teams?" You ask Pyrrha who seemed unsurprised.  
"It would seem so (Y/n), and from what I've heard as well. This team will be the team you're with for the next four years."  
That sentence would dread you until you got ready for your landing strategy.


	4. The Emerald Forest

"I KNOW! We'll have some sort of distress signal. Like a secret signal, can you imitate a sloth?"  
"Nora?"  
"Yes Ren?"  
As he conceals his pistols in his sleeves, "I don't think sloths makes a lot of noise."  
She looks around thinking,  
"THAT WHY ITS PERFECT."  
"That poor dude, she must drive him crazy. Oh hey Ruby and Yang!"  
"Oh hey (Y/n)! Are you excited?" Says a jumpy Ruby with her giant scythe.  
"You know I am sis." As you hear the loading sound of Yangs weapons, you are impressed to see that Yang just punches the hell out of everything. Ruby and Yang are almost total opposites so you wonder how on Remnant that they're sisters.  
"Me too Yang, today, I get to let my sweetie do the talking."  
"Yea, I cant wait to completely destroy some Grimm."  
"Hello again (Y/n)!" You turn to see Pyrrha and wave hello back, then you point out to her she's kind of being stalked by Weiss, she had no idea.

As you are flying through the air, now you have to come up with a way to not splat on the ground, luckily, you find a giant tree which you throw Moonwake into and do some swings until your slow enough to safely not splat.  
Just above you can hear the sounds of gunfire, you see Ruby shoot her scythe to begin slowing, you also see Yang flying with gauntlets,  
"Wow they're impressive." Unfortunately, you don't have a lot of time to ogle at their strategies, as three Beowolves appear from the brush and begin encircling you, you ready Moonwake as one of them charges you, you dodge right, but not before you manage you slash it's left hind leg, immobilizing it, two left.  
The other two decide for the two pronged approach, and the both attempt a flank, as they charge you jump into the air, and come down with a hard slash to both of their heads. Taking two Grimm out with one weapon, you finish the injured one and head on your way.

Blake's P.O.V  
"Now I just to get find a partner, and apparently it's the first person we loo-"  
"WHAT YOU WANT SOME TOO?"  
The trees ahead have been bulldozed by what seems to be, Yang.  
"Well I should probably help."  
You finish the Ursa in one hit from behind and give Yang a funny look  
"I coulda taken him." She says out of breath.  
You give a chuckle as now Yang is your partner.

(Y/n) P.O.V  
It feels like you've been running for hours at this point, and you haven't seen anyone in that time, you hear some fighting up ahead and decide to join in.  
"And done!" You see a happy Yang and wave, she waves back.  
"Hey there (Y/n)! Do you still not have a partner?"  
"You're actually the first person I've seen here like two hours."  
"Wow that's crazy, sadly I already have one and she kinda kicks ass."  
"Oh hi (Y/n)."  
"Hey Blake! Long time no see." You say even though you talked to her literally last night.  
"Well even though you don't have a partner, you wanna travel with us to help find the relics?"  
"Why not? Better than being alone."  
And the three of you travel to the temple to find...  
"Chess pieces? These are the relics?" Yang wonders, "How about a cute lil' pony?" She asks Blake.  
"Sure." She smiles at Yang  
Man what a smile..  
"So (Y/n), are you going to get one?"  
"That'd be unfair to the people who already have partners. I'll just see which ones are left when we're done."  
"Okie doke!" Yang says with a smile.  
Blake tried to get both of your attentions and points out a pink hair girl just rode in on an Ursa.   
"What? That's badass!"  
"Umm guys?" She points up and sees a young Ruby Rose falling from the sky.  
"INCOMING!"  
And the blonde dude hit her out of midair. Now it was your turn.  
"Umm guys?" You say as you look right to see Pyrrha being chased by a Deathstalker,   
"Jaune! Are you okay?" She yells as she's running. He seems like he's out for now  
Well, everyone seems to have a partner, you didn't see Ruby with anyone so you wonder if she possib-...  
"UGH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang's hair seems to be on fire.   
Literally no later than two seconds, Blake interjects,  
"Uhm, guys?" She's pointing up again..  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"  
"I said jump." Ruby yells, you squint at the Nevermore and notice it's Weiss Schnee.  
"She's gonna fall." You say.  
"She'll be fine."  
"She's falling."  
Out of nowhere Jaune is able to catch Weiss before she impacts, unluckily for him, he's now the impact buffer for Weiss.  
"My hero." She says with obvious sarcasm.  
"My back."   
Ouch, poor Jaune.  
Pyrrha get swiped by the Deathstalker so hard she flies over to you, Blake and Yang. You're able to catch her luckily and put her down.  
"Pyrrha! You okay?"  
"I'm good. My aura took most of the impact."  
"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Says Yang with obvious sarcasm.  
"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says charging at the Deathstalker.  
The sound of her scythe made a very loud ting noise as it just bounced off the Grimm's armor plating. Ruby is in full retreat mode now. But before she can get away. The Nevermore her and Weiss rose in on decided to return the favor. Launching a volley of feathers, trapping her cape in the ground.  
"RUBY!" Yang yells out, out of the corner of you eye you see Weiss preparing to go save her, but before she gets the chance, you're already moving at lightning speed.   
Just before the Grimm can land the final blow on Ruby, you activate your semblance, which allows you to change your body temperature and depending on how your change it, it's defensive or offensive, you increase your body temperature to 110 degrees F, so your aura is an unbreakable shield for the Deathstalker to just bounce off of.   
Your eyes turn to a golden yellow based on the temperature, you lower the aural shield after the Grimm bounces off it, and you manage to stab one of its eyes, grab Ruby and run.  
You make it back to everyone with Ruby in your arms, Yang walks up and squeezes the life out of Ruby  
"Hngh!"  
"I'm so glad you're okay! Thank you so much (Y/n)!"   
"Oh it's no sweat really, just be thankful I have a shit ton of aura, otherwise my shield wouldn't have been able to deflect that massive stinger." You grin.  
Blake seems intrigued by how your Semblance works, so you tell her and everyone else.  
"My Semblance is called Thermostat. I know, stupid name, but what I can do essentially is change my body temperature and depending on how hot or cold I am, my aura is more defensive based or offensive based, hot and cold respectively , sadly it does have a cap for how hot and cold it can go, for Ruby, I had to got over 110-ish degrees so my shield was almost full power, hence why the Grimm couldn't hurt me, it does however take more Aura the hotter or colder I am so I'm kinda beat and need a breather for a second."  
"It really is quite the thing to see him fight when he is cold." Pyrrha says while speaking to everyone, "He's even been able to best me in one on one combat." Everyone looked shocked. You stand the grinning to Pyrrha.  
"That's impressive to say the least (Y/n). You can tell us all about it more when we all get our relics." Weiss says.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren all grab some Rook pieces, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all grab Knight pieces, leaving you without a piece.  
"(Y/n), you don't have a relic." Blake says to you.  
"Yea I know, I don't know what I'm going to do now that the-."  
Everyone's scrolls light up signaling that all the relics are gone. Your face becomes droopy and sad. But the out of nowhere. A pedestal rises from the center, revealing...  
"A pawn?" You say curiously.  
"Wait, there's so only one." Blake and Yang say simultaneously.  
"Hm, oh well, better than no relic." You grab the pawn and the pedestal retreats back into the ground. As you all are standing around...

The Nevermore is circling back..


	5. The Emerald Forest Pt. 2

As you and everyone else made your way to the cliff, you notice the Nevermore closing in.  
"Guys we need to speed up! That Nevermore is gaining on us and if we don't get these reli-"   
Out of nowhere the Deathstalker from earlier is back on your tail.  
"Oh crap run!" You hear Jaune yelling.  
"Nora! Distract it!" Ren tells Nora.  
Nora pulls out her grenade launcher and fires multiple rounds at the Nevermore, you all approach the bridge as the Nevermore makes a sweep down, destroying the bridge and splitting everyone up, You, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake versus the Deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune are on the other side, but right now, this Deathstalker is out for blood.  
"(Y/n), we need to break through it's armor!" Pyrrha is calling out.  
"We don't have the weaponry!" 

"Man we gotta get over there."  
"Let's do this!" Nora says with excitement.  
"Yeah, but I can't make that jump."  
Nora has this look in her eyes.

You Pyrrha and Ren are all dodging and fire your weapons, when all of a sudden..  
"HRAAHGH!!"  
Nora comes flying over head and hits the Deathstalker pretty squarely right above it's eyes, however it almost countered, Nora dodges out of the way, but bumps into Blake.  
"Blake!" You yell out, after a few seconds she is swinging through the air perfectly fine.  
"We gotta move." Jaune says noticing the bridge is going to collapse soon.  
You all charge forward roaring a battlecry. Jaune and Pyrrha go first, The Deathstalker swipes are Pyrrha but she easily deflects it, it then tries the other pincer, Jaune is there to back her up, so it only has on option left, it's stinger, but Ren is too quick for it and grapples it and rides it, doing great damage to the Deathstalker, Nora comes in from behind everyone else with you and you both open fire, Pyrrha and Jaune fall back, but you and Pyrrha see an opening, and you sync up, both launching your spears at great speeds into two of the Grimm's eyes merely pissing the thing off so much so, that it throws Ren away and out of the fight.   
"Ren!" Nora yells.  
Jaune notices that the damage Ren did has loosened the stinger and Jaune is letting everyone know.  
"Pyrrha!" She sees it too.  
"Done." She easily throws her shield thanks to her semblance and the stinger is now embedded into the Deathstalker.  
"Nora! Nail it!"   
"Heads up."   
Boom. Nora is launched into the air, so high in fact you could barely hear her giggling at the peak. She comes down with a thunderous force that demolishes the Deathstalker and launches everyone else safely away from the bridge. As you and Pyrrha adopt some badass poses, Jaune, Nora and Ren fall less gracefully.  
"Great job everyone!" You say as they all watch Ruby behead a Nevermore with ease.  
"Wow.." You and Jaune say simultaneously.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the the White Rook pieces, for this day forward you will work together as, Team JNPR." You look at Pyrrha who is grinning ear to ear.  
"Led by, Jaune Arc!"  
Jaune is perplexed, "L-Led by?"  
"Congratulations young man."  
Pyrrha is grinning even more now. 

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as, Team RWBY."  
"Led by, Ruby Rose!"  
Weiss was furious, given her affinity for ice, it's a miracle she's steaming.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled out.  
Blake was smiling ear to ear.  
Man that smile..

"Now I have one more announcement to make." All the student body is wondering what it is.  
"Would (Y/n) Aspro please step forward?"  
As you do Professor Ozpin begins to announce.  
"(Y/n) Aspro retrieved the Grey Pawn piece. By retrieving this piece, (Y/n) Aspro has become the one man team that will go by (Y/n)'s last name. So via this ruling, (Y/n) Aspro is the leader of Team ASPRO."

You stand there utterly shocked and when ecstatic you'll not be leaving Beacon.


	6. Ice Cold

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or move to a more... defensive strategy."  
Jaune looks saddened by that statement.  
"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"  
"Speak for yourself." Cardin says while walking off.  
Pyrrha looks just as saddened as Jaune does,  
"Hey Pyrrha, you okay?"  
"Yes (Y/n), I am okay, just sad for Jaune."  
"I understand, Pyrrha, you know I can tell when you're interested in someone by now right? It's literally been years Pyrrha, I know you just as much as yourself."  
"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about (Y/n)."  
"Pyrrha. He's going to be fine, trust me. You however need to get yourself sorted with him, soon." Her face is blood red now, you can't help but laugh with her.  
"You know (Y/n), I can do the same thing to you."  
"What are you talking about Pyrrha?"  
"You have a crush on the girl in the black, Blake? Is it?"  
"Aw dammit, we know each other too well, tell you what, I'll try to point him in the right way if yo do the same."  
"Deal." You both shake hands and smile.

"Jaune, Cardin is an atrocious person who picks on human and Faunus alike."  
"What oh Cardin Winchester? Please, he's just joking around."  
"OW! PLEASE STOP!"  
You notice Cardin pulling a rabbit faunus' ears  
"I told you they were real." Cardin says smugly.  
"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him."  
"He's not the only one." Blake says angrily.  
"It must be hard to be a fau-"

You start to get incredibly cold, so cold in fact the food in front of you on your lunch tray began to form ice crystals.  
"Hey Weiss, cut the ice out will ya?" Yang says as her food is also freezing.  
"It's not me Yang, look at (Y/n)."

You stare so intensely at Cardin and his group that the other students around you also begin to feel cold, Pyrrha speaks to you.  
"(Y/n), calm down, it's not worth it."  
"Pyrrha, you know how I get with asshats like him." You say in an aggressive tone.  
"I understand (Y/n), but you mustn't give into his ga-"

Gusts of cold wind begin flowing into the cafeteria and start disrupting other students conversations, Teams RWBY and JNPR and looking at you worryingly please asking you to calm down just with their faces. Pyrrha is the only one to speak.  
"(Y/n)."  
You slowly begin to "chill out" and Yang so bluntly stated.   
"I apologize, I gotta go." You don't even finish lunch at you leave the cafeteria in a hurry as to not murder Cardin and his cronies.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Ruby asks Pyrrha.  
"I hope so.."


	7. Ice Cold Pt. 2

As you storm off back to JNPR's dorm, (where Ozpin has said you will stay for your time here at Beacon), you freeze the ground where your boots stepped, pure ice is radiating from your body due to your semblance, a couple of student happen to get in your path, and now they all need to scrap ice from their clothing. You go into the room, slam the door, and hold the lock until it freezes so no one can come in for a while. You just need time to calm down and let your semblance not become rampant and freeze half the school.  
"I can't wait until sparring class, I'm going to ring his little, fuc-"  
"(Y/n)? Please let me in."  
"Pyrrha, can I just get a few minutes?"  
"In a few minutes none of us are going to have beds to sleep in tonight." She started to joke.  
"Yea, yea, gimme a sec." you use your weapon to break the ice and unlock the door.  
"(Y/n), are you okay?"  
"What do you think Pyrrha? Do I look okay?"  
"I'm sorry, I think I knew that answer to that already." She states knowingly.  
"Pyrrha.. you know why I can't keep calm around asses like him."  
"(Y/n), your mother wouldn't want you to-"  
"Pyrrha. Don't."  
"I'm sorry." She sighs  
As do you.  
As Team RWBY and JNR come to the dorm room to check, you have cooled off a bit and are no longer freezing everything, seeing Blake helps, even if she doesn't know it yet.  
"Hey Iceman! You cool now?" Yang says still shooting puns your way.  
"Yea, I'm better now, thanks firecracker." You shoot a pun back her way, she laughs it off.  
"I'm really sorry about freezing all of the food you guys."   
"Ooh it's okay, I wasn't too hungry anyway." Ruby says.   
"I suppose I need to tell you all why I freaked out and lost my shit back there huh?"  
"Only if you want to, we aren't going to make you (Y/n)."   
You sigh, this is gonna take a while.  
Pyrrha is grabbing your shoulder, calming you down as you have someone who at least know what happened.  
"Well, sit down, this is gonna take a while."

"So let me start by saying, I hate people like Cardin."  
"Who doesn-"  
"No, I HATE people like Cardin, they all need to be locked up or die in a hole, kind of hate."  
You begin to shiver slightly, Pyrrha calms you down, you look at Blake.  
"People like Cardin are the reason my mother is dead."  
Gusts of cold air shoot through the room. You stopped yourself.  
"I-.. I also am the reason sh-.. she's gone.."  
RWBY all look at you with hurt eyes, especially Ruby, you've gathered from Yang that Ruby didn't have her mother growing up, so for her, mothers are a hard topic to speak of.  
"(Y/n), what do you mean?"  
"When I was little, maybe 7 years of age. I was in class, and was being bullied, some stupid, stupid bullies were picking on me, and a girl I liked at the time, who just so happened to be a faunus."  
Blake slightly reacts to the word faunus, no one noticed.  
"One day when they were doing their routine, they ended up going too far.."  
RWBY and JNR were still listening intently.  
"They.. they beat her. They beat the absolute hell out of her just because she wasn't like them, I ran over to them and attempted to fight back for her. But they had numbers, I was just a scared 7 year old, out of nowhere. In the middle of August, I froze a 5 ft circle around me and almost killed them, it was the first time my semblance activated, and I have no idea how I did it. It scared me, needless to say, me and the bullies were suspended for a long time."  
"(Y/n).. we had no idea" Blake spoke up.  
"It's okay Blake, thank you, but Im not done yet."  
"Once I allowed back on campus, they did their best to keep those asshats and me separated, for fear of it happening again. They failed. They were doing it again, beating the hell out of her. I lost it, my semblance triggered again and I froze each and every one of them, at age 7.."

They all stayed silent.

"The school had informed my parents of what happened, and I was put on house arrest for fear of freezing everything and killing everyone. Luckily for those stupid kids, they didn't die, unluckily for those stupid kids, they couldn't learn from their past mistakes, 3 years passed and everything was good, no semblance reemergence, nothing bad had happened, until they came back."

Still, complete silence. 

"They came back one night just to prove how fucking macho they were, they brought her back. Right outside my fucking house, they beat her until she couldn't move.."  
The air began to turn cold..

"She died, there on my front yard, my mother was there attempting to calm me down. She couldn't do it.."

"I think I remember this.." Weiss spoke up.  
"(Y/n) what happened that night, so many homes, frozen solid, that was you?"

"My mother tried so hard to calm me, I couldn't control it, my semblance activated off of pure, uncontrollable rage, and everything with 5 miles, froze solid, including my mother.."

"Why didn't anyone do anything? Why weren't the police there?"

"They said if anyone got too close they'd shoot her and kill her, I wanted to go because it was me they wanted, but my mother wouldn't let me. My sister was with my father at work, so they weren't in the radius, thanks the Brothers. I devoted every single day, working on my semblance control, and I even upgraded an exact opposite to the cold part."  
The air begun to warm up and become bright and happy.

"Instead of killing and freezing, I would defend and protect, hence the defensive part of my semblance came to be."

RWBY and JNR were still completely silent, still waiting for more of the story.

"Around 2 years after I lost my mind. I met Pyrrha, she helped me through it all, to say the least, she saved my life, she helped me train at Signal, even helped me build Moonwake, I owe my life to Pyrrha."  
"No you don't (Y/n). You don't owe me anything, I just can't not help people who are hurting, that is what being a huntress is about."  
"Thanks Pyrrha."  
"So yea, that's my life story. Any ques-"

Team RWBY and JNR hugged you. 

"Need. Air. To. Live."

They all release you and start laughing.


	8. Sparring Class

Pyrrha Nikos, versus the entirety of Team CRDL, and she was whooping their asses.  
"Brothers Grimm, this is extremely satisfying to watch them get absolutely demolished."  
"(Y/n)?"  
You look at Weiss  
"I agree entirely."  
You give Weiss a big thumbs up.

After Pyrrha finished dismantling CRDL, that idiot Cardin had the bright idea to try to get a cheap shot on Pyrrha, luckily for her, you're insanely fast.  
Unluckily for Cardin, you're insanely fast.

Before he could even register what happened, you had his wrist in a vice grip.

"Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again."

"Ha! And what do you think you can do about it?"  
The air starts to freeze. While you're holding his wrist, you begin freezing his arm and weapon.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Like I said. Don't try it."  
You give him an icy stare along with the icy arm.

"Well then, how about we fight?"  
"As a spar? Are you sure you want this?"  
Even Glynda Goodwitch advised Cardin against it, but of course..

"Yea, right now."  
"Fine, I've been waiting for this honestly."

Glynda spoke, "Cardin, I highly advise against this still, he is on the same level as Miss Nikos."

"I don't care. Bring it bitch"

"As. You. Wish."  
The air begins to freeze around Cardin, he still stands his ground, he then charges.  
"HRA!" He hits your ribs flush with his mace.  
"You're such an idiot Cardin."  
An ice wall had formed before he hit you, completely blocking the heavy weapon.  
Incredible gusts of cold air fly past Cardin.

"I haven't even drawn my weapon yet, you may still back out."

"Like hell, I'm going to make you pay!"

"(Y/n).." Blake sighs.

"Fine. I hope you're prepared."  
You lower your body's temperature to freezing temperature, 32 degrees F, your eyes turn an icy blue, Cardin charges, you slowly pull Moonwake off your back and walk toward Cardin, he swings and misses completely, you slash at his leg and he jumps over it, but you were anticipating that, so you kick him through the air.  
"Fucking prick." He swears under his breath, before noticing and icy footprint on his armor.

"(Y/n) isn't normally like this."  
"Maybe he feels like Cardin just isn't a challenge, I mean, he is on your level." Ruby says to Pyrrha.

"I'm going to break you!" Cardin screams as he charges.

"How are you a student here, you're such an idiot Cardin."  
He does the same thing, you dodge to your right again, except this time he jumped trying to anticipating your leg swipe, but you knew he'd do it, so you hit him in the face with the hilt of Moonwake, as hard as your can, you then punch him square in the nose, making him fall back, and leaving quite the icicle hanging from his face.

"I'm going to kill you."  
"Please try it."  
He charges you, but this time instead of waiting for him to get to you, you use your speed to go to him, and proceed to combo him with Moonwake until he's covered in ice and marks from your spear and rifle.

"I'll give you this asshat, your aura is tough. Shame you can't even hit me though."  
You can see pure rage in Cardinals eyes. You love every second of it, 

"That's it." Cardin rushes you again, but this time making sure to keep his distance, when you close in, he resorts to being cheap.

"I may not be able to hit you, but at least I can save my mother."

You can feel your heartbeats increase way over what they should be, how could Cardin know about that, there's no fucking way.

"Oh no." Pyrrha said.  
"What?" said all of RWBY.

"Cardin just brought up (Y/n)'s mother.."

In an instant, your entire body was solid ice, you couldn't control it, Cardin knew you'd lose it, little did he know how far you'd take it.

"Miss Goodwitch, I am giving Cardin 10 seconds, to run for his fucking life."

"(Y/n), what are you sayi-"

"I'm saying that if Cardin doesn't leave this arena, NOW. He will DIE."

"Fat chance buddy, I'm he-"

"Ten.."  
Your body temperature begins to drop further.

"Nine.."  
You're so cold at this point the stone around the arena becomes solid ice.

"Eight.."  
"Mister Winchester, leaves the arena this instant!" Miss Goodwitch yells.

"I'm sorry Glynda but it's not happening."

"Seven.."  
You're body temperature is below zero now, as now even the very air becomes solid around you.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, we have to get down there NOW!" Pyrrha yells.  
"Right." Ruby says.

"Six.."  
"Cardin Winchester, you will leave now or I will force you myself!" Glynda orders.

"Not happening."  
"(Y/n)! Aspro! You will stop this at once!"  
If only she knew right now that you can't stop.

"Five.."  
You're well into the negatives in temperature now, this is exactly what Pyrrha was afraid of..

"Four.."  
You're body temperature is so cold, not even a generated aura can stop the cold from hitting you. 

"Is he really that cold at the moment, he's even colder than Solitas! Not even my aura can stop this!" Weiss exclaims, shivering.  
Everyone except Cardin and you have left the arena, even Miss Goodwitch who would seem to have ran for help.

"Three.."  
Your eyes have completely lost their pupils at that point, your eyes are no longer blue.

"Two.."  
Your body temperature is approaching the limit.

"One.."  
ABSOLUTE ZERO.

Cardin has just realized he fucked up.

"(Y/n)! Please stop this!"  
You look out the window to see all of Team RW- no you don't, where's Blake?

Pyrrha and Blake were inside with you.

"(Y/n)!! Please fight the urge to kill Cardin! You can't do that! You're too kind-hearted to kill someone!" Pyrrha pleads and begs you.

"(Y/n)!" You turn to your right and see Blake, visibly scared.

Just seeing her. Makes you warm up, Pyrrha must've known that.  
Gods bless you Pyrrha.

As you warm up, from absolute zero, you realize that you are incredibly tired, you must've overworked your aura and now it just hurts to keep your eyes open.

"Blake..." as you pass out.

Pyrrha's P.O.V

"I feel absolutely drained."  
"Has he ever done this?" Blake asked  
"Not since 'it' happened."

"What on Remn-" Cardin is recovering from the wind that knocked him over.  
You've already kicked him so hard that his aura broke instantly.   
"Shut. Up. You have forfeited your right to speak from now on."

"Don't fucking tell me wh-"  
You draw your sword to his throat.  
"I said, shut up. NOW."

"You do understand we just saved your life right, you fucking idiot!" Blake is attacking Cardin.

"Students! What happened here!?"   
"Professor Ozpin!"  
"Ms. Nikos, Mr. Winchester, my office. Now. Ms. Belladonna, can you please take Mr. Aspro to the infirmary?" She nods, Ozpin is in the most serious mood you've ever seen.   
"Yes sir." You answer.

(Y/n) P.O.V

As you open your eyes, you see all of Team RWBY and JNPR standing before you quiet and hoping you're okay.

"...guys..."

Both the teams stand instantly. Blake and Pyrrha first.

"(Y/n)! You're okay!"  
Pyrrha hugs you tightly.  
"We thought you'd never wake up." Blake says teary eyed.

"...how long...was..."

"3 weeks (Y/n).." Professor Ozpin interrupts.

"...what even happened..." You have a searing headache, as if someone is splitting your head in half.

"Mr. Winchester said some 'unsavory' things to you (Y/n).

"You lost control of your semblance again (Y/n)." Pyrrha says

"Was... anyone hurt?" You say worryingly.

"Thankfully, no one was injured, however Mr. Aspro, your semblance caused incredible amounts of damage to the sparring facility, it will be out of commission for at least 5 months." Professor Ozpin informs you.

"What did I..." you realize what happened.  
"How cold did I get?"

"(Y/n), that doesn't matter right now. What matt-" 

"HOW. COLD?"

"You reached your limit, actually, you reached THE limit for how cold an object can possibly get. It's a miracle you're alive Mr. Aspro." Ozpin informs you.

"Professor... I" 

"Young man, it is alright, this is why we have insurance after all, but you have to do something for me before I allow you back on school grounds." 

"What? Beat the living shit out of Cardin?"  
The air is cold.

"Learn to control your emotions, if it hadn't been for Ms. Nikos and Ms. Belladonna, you'd be dead and the entire academy would be a frozen landscape." He states.  
"Also, Mr. Winchester is no longer attending Beacon, what he did and said to you is not the behavior of a Huntsman, so he is expelled, you will not be seeing him again." Ozpin states.  
The air begins to heat up to normal.

"Good luck on your road to recovery Mr. Aspro." Ozpin smiles on his way out.

"You guys, I am so sorry. I had no control over myself."

"I'm going to go get some waters, who wants one." Blake asks, everyone raises their hand and Pyrrha raise two, one of the for you,

"Gotcha, I'll be right back."

"So what all happened while I was out."

Ruby speaks up, "Welll, we stopped a heist the White Fang were planning, along with Roman Torchwick." 

"That is impressive, what else?"

"Umm Blake ran away.."

"What?"

"Weiss and Blake got in a heated argument, and as it turns out, Blake used to be a member of the White Fang.."  
Your jaw hits the floor.

"But the White Fang don't accept Humans in.. their.... ranks...."

It just hit you why she was able to be in the White Fang.

"Blake is a Faunus?"

"Yeaaaa..."" Ruby exclaims

"Oh my Gods.."

"Also.. there's one more thing."

"What?"

Ruby looks at the rest of her team, they nod.

"You can not tell Blake we told you this."

"I won't, Hunter's Honor."

"Blake has been crushing on you since you go here."

Your jaw hits the floor once again.

"No way."  
"Yes way."

"What way?" Blake says as she returns.

"Umm..." you try to come up with something on the fly. "Ruby was just telling me how you guys stopped a Dust Robbery."

"Oh yea, we did." She hands you a water.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang all stare at you two grinning.


	9. Heating Up

"So let me get this straight, I went so cold not even your auras could protect you?" You asked everyone

"Yes, actually you went even colder. You started from ten." Blake stated 

"What do you mean I started from ten?"  
Pyrrha sighs,  
"You gave Cardin 10 seconds to run for his life."

"Holy shit, and I got to?"

"One.."   
You looked shocked.  
"I don't remember any of it, maybe the cold hurt me as well?"

"Well, you did literally freeze air around you." Weiss stated

"What on Remnant can't I do?"

"Wait, and you said you and Blake came inside?  
Pyrrha and Blake looked at each other   
"Yes we did." They both said.

"How aren't you guys hurt?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." Blake states,  
"Me either (Y/n)." Pyrrha says 

After a few hours of chit chat, Blake and the rest of team RWBY leave as there is a test in Port's tomorrow. Jaune, Nora and Ren also leave.  
"See you guys later!" They wave bye to you.

"Pyrrha, why did you bring Blake with you?" You ask solemnly.

"I knew that she had helped you a while back when you were telling everyone what happened to your mother. I saw you just look at at her and the air was warm again, I figured I'd try again." 

"I can't believe she brought me back that quickly to be honest. If I was as far gone as you say, I should be dead, you and her should be dead." You exclaim loudly.  
There's a period of silent reflection.

"How long will I be out?" You ask your spartan friend.

"They said they want to keep you for a few more days just to be safe with you, but after that, you'll be cleared to return to Beacon." She said with a smile.

"Awesome, I can't wait to return to Beacon and use Moonwake again."

"Umm.. Moonwake broke into a lot of tiny pieces when you hit three on your countdown." Pyrrha said.

"Oh man. Dammit. Now what?"  
You and Pyrrha look at each other.

"We build a new one!" You both day at the same time.  
And you have just the name for it..

The next few weeks sucked. A lot. Having to go to classes with such little energy, and pretty much no aura at the moment, not to mention having to rebuild a weapon, it's been kicking your ass. However..

"Done. Please welcome my new weapon. Thermopylae.."

"Brothers Grimm that took ages to complete, but it's finally done!"

Pyrrha looks at the new weapon with pride in knowing we helped you with the design.

"Thanks so much Pyrrha. I'd be a useless, weaponless fool right now if it weren't for you."

"No need to thank me (Y/n), I already know how you're going to repay me." She grins widely.

"How so?" You ask.

"You're going to convince Jaune to ask me out to the dance this weekend." 

This is going to be a long week...


	10. Heart to Heart... to Heart

"Hey Jaune! I gotta talk to you about something."

"Hey (Y/n). What's up man?"  
You've never really been good at being a wingman.

"So bro, I need to ask you a favor."

"Yea man. What do ya need?"

I need you to ask Pyrrha out to this dance this weekend.."

"Umm really? How come?  
Great. Now you gotta come up with something.

"Uhm. I was going to take Blake, but she told Pyrrha that she wouldn't go unless Pyrrha has a date. So I really need you to do this for me, is that okay?"  
Please work..

"Uh sure man, I guess I'll ask Pyrrha to the dance.  
*confetti* if there was any.

"Thanks man, I promise I owe you one."

"Yea man! No problem. Good luck with Blake!  
Good luck with Blake.  
"Oh shit, now I've got to ask Blake.."

Via text  
Asprooo: Hey Pyrrha, good news, Jaune is going to ask you out.  
Nikos: Awesome! Thank you so much (Y/n)!   
Asprooo: Yea but uhm... there's catch though..  
Nikos: What'd you do?  
Asprooo: Uhm, I maaaay have said that Blake wouldn't go with me unless you had a date..  
Nikos: Oh goodness! So now you have to ask Blake don't you?  
Asprooo: Uhm. Yea. How would I approach her with this offer?  
Nikos: Just go up to her and be you. No silly pick up lines, no goofy jokes, just go get her.  
Asprooo: Are you sure that'll work?  
Nikos: I'm positive it will work.  
Asprooo: Then how come I just asked Jaune out for you?  
Nikos: Shut up haha.   
Asprooo: Thanks again Pyrrha.  
Nikos: Np (Y/n).

"Hey Ruby! I gotta ask you a question." You say as you approach her.

"Hey (Y/n), what up?"

"How do I ask Blake to the dance?"  
She looks at you blankly.  
"You came to the absolute wrong person for relationship advice."  
You then remember that Ruby is 2 years younger than everyone else here, and she doesn't look like she's even held hands with someone before.

"Then who would you suggest?"

"HELLOOO!"  
Oh boy, here comes firecracker.

"Yang! I gotta ask you a question."

"Oh is it about Blake?"  
Wow she's good.

"Hehe, how's you know?"

"Because she's been asking us the exact same thing." Yang giggles and smiles brightly.

"Wait, wh-what? Blake is asking about how to ask me to the dance?"

"Yep. She is."   
Then it's settled.

"Where is Blake?" You ask frantically.

"Dorm room, on her bed, rea- and he's gone."  
You've already taken off towards Team RWBY's dorm room with your super fast speed.

"Oh Gods, this is nerve racking, I mean, I know she like me back, literally all I need to do is ask her to the dance on the weeke-"

"Um (Y/n)? You can come in."   
You just realize you've been talking out loud this whole time.

"Uhm yea, yea I will."  
Blake laughs a little bit.

"So uhm-"  
Gods you're a nervous wreck.  
"If you came in here to ask me to the dance. I accept."  
Well that was a lot easier than you thought.

"One condition."  
Oh fuck..  
"You take me out in an actual date."  
Oh fuck?

"Um. Ye-yea I can do that, for sure."  
She smiles at you.  
Man that smile..

"So Ruby and the gang told me the events of when I knocked myself out."

"Oh yea? What'd they tell you?

"About you running away, meeting a new cool dude, and about how you were part of the White Fang."

"Oh, man they didn't leave a lot out."  
You then point to the imaginary bow on your head."

"Oh, OH, They told you I am a-"  
"Actually, I figured that out when they said you were part of the White Fang, humans aren't allowed in so I put two and two together."

"You really know your stuff." She says with a smile.

"Well, when you are attracted to Faunus, it's really hard to not know everything you can about them."

"So, you're attracted to faunus huh?" She says with a sly smirk.  
You are quick on your feet thankfully, figuratively, and literally.

"Well it depends. What kind of faunus are you?"  
You give a sly look right back.

"I'm part feline."   
Well now that she said it, her features make sense, dark, amber eyes, slim physique, even the bow on her head looks like cat ears, fiercely loyal. How couldn't you have seen it before.

"Oh sweet! My favorite!" You give her a wink, making her laugh.  
The air is warm and nice around you both.

"Heeey lovebirds! Whatcha discussing?" Yang bursts through with everyone else.

"Just how I am hella blind and didn't notice that Blake was a faunus sooner."

"Oh yea, we're all dumb." Yang says while scratching her head.

"Oh how right you are." Blake laughs at Yang.


	11. Revelations Come Out

You haven't even pick out a tuxedo yet, you decide to go with a black bow tie (to match Blake's bow) and a very nice white tuxedo. It almost looks like your semblance personified on a person, the duality of Aspro you guess. You decide to keep it a surprise to Blake, but you do end up asking Pyrrha and the rest of Team RWBY what they think of it.  
"Wow (Y/n). You look amazing." Pyrrha stated.  
"I still think red would look cooler." Ruby of course said.  
"White is a fantastic color choice (Y/n)." Says the heiress.  
"Damn Iceman! How aren't you melting?" Yang hits you with one of her jokes. She never stops with those and never will it seems. You don't mind, some of them are funny.

"Thanks you guys, seriously think Blake will like this?"   
"OF COURSE." They all say in unison.  
"Especially when you're dancing with her." Says Pyrrha.

"Umm yea, about that.."

"No way, you can't da-"  
"I CANT DANCE."

Ruby is laughing really loud and Yang giggles a little bit, the heiress and the spartan both look concerned.

"(Y/n), you do understand they call it a dance for a reason right?" Weiss puts it bluntly.

After many lessons fro Weiss on proper dancing, you feel ready, and prepared.

"Hey what time if it?"

It's just now 5:45 PM. How come-"   
You were supposed to meet Blake outside 15 minutes ago..  
Thank the Brothers she's there waiting on you.

"Blake! I am so sorry I'm late, Pyrrha and Weiss we're teaching me something important and we lost track of time."

"It's okay (Y/n), if it was important, then it's okay." She smiles at you.  
Man that smile..

You take her hand, you take her to your favorite restaurant in town.

"Hey Kerry!" You wave at the manager, he comes walking over.

"Hey (Y/n)! Who's the lovely lady?"

"Kerry this is Blake, Blake, Kerry is a friend of the family, more specifically my father."

"It is very nice to meet you Kerry." She shakes his hand.

"Kerry, can we get the best seats in the house for Blake?" 

"Sure can do (Y/n)! Follow me please."   
As you follow Kerry, you still notice Blake has her bow on.  
"You know you can take the thing off whenever you want to." Pointing to her bow.

"I prefer it on for now. But thank you."  
As you arrive at your table, it is indeed the best seat in house, on the balcony, overlooking a lake, not to mention the sunset almost matching Blake's eyes in terms of beauty and color. Her dress also amber colored, matched her eyes perfectly. She was stunning

""Wow.." you say absolutely stunned by two of the most beautiful things you've ever seen.  
Blake seems to pickup on what the "Wow" was for.

"Does it look bad?"  
She asks nervously.

"Nononono, it looks amazing, gorgeous even."  
You say frantically as to not offend her, you pull her chair out for her and the waiter come his way.

"Miles!" You say as you recognize the waiter as well.

"Heyyy look who it is. How've you been man?"

"Been doing great, Miles is another friend of the family, Miles, this beauty is Blake, Blake, meet Miles."  
They shake hands and say hello.

"What would you both like for your beautiful date today?  
You look at Blake and remember manners and such.

"Ladies first."  
She looks kind of embarrassed.

"Could I get the Mahi mahi please?" She looks at Miles, explaining the sides and everything.

"And you (Y/n)?"

I'll take the 8 oz. Sirloin please Miles. Medium is perfect, oh and a basket of fries for us both."  
He jots it all down.

"I'll be back with your food, have a pleasant night you two."  
You look at Blake and smile widely,

"So, seafood huh?" You smile at her

"Yes, ha ha seafood because I'm part feline, laugh it up." She smiles back at you.  
You spend the rest of the evening making Blake feel like the only woman left on Remnant.

After dinner you take her to the lake when you both just sit and feed the ducks some bread and talk.

"So tell me, what was it like in the White Fang?" You ask curiously.  
She looks at you not knowing if she wants to discuss her time there.

"I-I had a rou-" you stop her there.  
"Blake if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to tell me.  
You use your semblance to make the coldness of night warm and embracing.  
She looks at you, but keeps going.

"Thank you, but it's okay, I feel like I can trust you."   
Hearing that made your heart skip a beat.  
"The White Fang was a rough patch in my life for me, I felt like I was fighting for a just cause, however, why were we fighting for it? The White Fang used to be a peaceful organization, I guess when that stopped working, we resorted to violence. I had a partner, like Yang is to me, in the White Fang."  
You sit there quiet, just listening to her voice.

"His name was Adam, when we first met, I guess you could say he was my hero. I'd heard so many stories about how he'd save faunus from horrible situations left and right. While I worked with him, we became... intimate with each other, we slowly grew feelings for each other while working day in and day out. My hero had become my boyfriend. I was living the best life I could at first."  
You still sit there, waiting for the reasoning of why she does what she does.

"Is your semblance under control?" She asks you, that can't be a good sign.  
"Is it that bad?"  
"Yes.."  
You prepare for the worst.  
"Ready."

"My hero turned boyfriend had very slowly become my nightmares, at first it was little things like the names, 'Bitch, idiot, slut' you name it, I was called it. But I became accustomed to being blamed for failures, I quickly acclimated, then it got worse, whenever it would be just me or him, he'd.. he'd beat me, use me... he'd torture me, thinking I was somehow working with the humans."  
You try to remain calm and just think of that smile of hers..

"And whenever we would get 'intimate', it was anything but loving and caring, he'd still beat me, he'd force me to do things I didn't want to do, he'd pass me around like some sort of prize he had won, he bro-"  
She felt an icy cold gust of wind pass by.  
"(Y/n)? Hey, look at me." She noticed your eyes were closed.  
You open your eyes to see her amber orbs and began to see tears stream out of them.  
"Blake... I- I don't know what to say. I can't believe a monster like that exists."  
Your body temperature lowers a few degrees.  
"Hey, I'm okay now. That's what matters. (Y/n), please, calm down, don't let your semblance get out of hand."  
You think of her smile, it's working.  
Your body temperature is increasing. A lot.  
Blake notices how you're hot to the touch all of a sudden.   
"Well, this is better than freezing everything, at least like this you're caring and loving."  
You stare at Blake. You embrace her, you remember that you're probably around 130-140 degrees right now so you proceed to attempt to cool down to regular temperatures.  
Your body temperature has been stabilized.  
"(Y/n), it's okay."   
She's embracing you back.  
This has been an eventful night.


	12. Hot n’ Cold

Day of the Dance  
Blake's P.O.V

"Yang, what if (Y/n) doesn't like my dress?" You ask worrying.

"Trust me Blake. He'll love the dress and you tonight, hell, literally a couple of days ago you said he made you feel perfect right? How couldn't he now?"  
Yang always the optimist.

"Thank you Yang, you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm a Long, we know a lot about love." She says with a big smile.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

"What if Blake doesn't like my tuxedo?" You ask worryingly.

"(Y/n), if she likes you as much as you like her, then she will love it." Pyrrha says enthusiastically 

"Thank you Pyrrha. A lot."  
You says happily  
"No problem, now my turn."  
What does that mean?  
"Will Jaune like this dress on me?"

Pyrrha walks out in a stunning red dress, really complimenting her red locks, she still has her crown on

"Wow Pyrrha, Jaune is going to fall flat on his face tonight." You laugh

"Thank you for the compliment (Y/n). It is very much appreciated."  
You shake your head.

As your walk out the door to go retrieve Blake, you accidentally bump into some students from Haven Academy here for the Vytal Festival.

"Oh my bad."  
"It's okay, just watch where you're running next time." The green haired one day with a smile.

"Oh you guys must be here for the festival right? Your dorms are on the other side of campus."

"I guess we just got turned around." The silver haired one spoke.

"It's fine, happens to everyone.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." The dark haired one said  
There's three of them?

"Yea sure. Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" You say as they walk off.

"Now, to find Blake. To dorm RWBY!"  
As you approach dorm RWBY, Ruby, Weiss and Yang all come out.

"Hey! You can't go in and get her!" Ruby says  
You're very confused.  
"Why not?"

"She said she wants her dress to be a surprise, for when she meets you at the dance hall." Weiss answers your question, quite quickly.

"Oh okay, I gotcha, well I'll see you all at the dance!" You yell while walking off.

2 Hours Later

When you arrive to the dance hall, you notice that Yang, Ruby and Weiss has already beaten you there, along with the rest of the students.  
But.. where's Blake?

"(Y/n)..."  
You hear her voice.

"Bla-"  
You are stunned by the sight in front of you, Blake in a midnight black dress, still wearing her black bow, she has a few black ribbons around her arms as well. You're stunned.

"O-Oh M-My Go-Gods."  
She looks at you with blood red cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. I like your suit too. Especially the little bow tie." She says happily.  
The air around you and her is warm and inviting.

"Well? Are we going in?" She holds her hand out.  
You take her hand and lead her inside.

"Oh you two made it!" Yang looks at you both happily.

"Of course we did. Like I'd miss this night." You say while staring at Blake.

"Well come on in you guys!" Yang ushers you in.

"Oh you look so cute!" She just saw Ruby.  
"Can we have a serious conversation about how Weiss fights in these things?" She begins stumbling.  
All three of you laugh.

"I got to get back to the podium to let people in, I'll see you guys later!" Yang waves as she walks off.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the punch bowl, talk to Jaune for a while. I'll see you guys around." Now Ruby has left.  
You and Blake look at each other.

"May I have the lady's hand on a dance?" You ask as she blushes.

"Of course the gentleman may." She offers her hand.

You take her hand and remember Weiss's instructions.

"Okay (Y/n), do you know how to lead?"  
"Like I said Weiss, never danced in my life."  
You look at her slightly embarrassed.

"Okay well, time for you to learn. So first things first, you have to hold me correctly. Hold my right hand." She extends her hand up and to the right slightly.

"O-Okay. Like this?"   
"Yes, perfect, now place your other hand on my hip." She points at her left hip.

"Okay, like this?" You so slowly.  
"See? You're already 90% done with lessons. You're a natural." She smiles.

"Wow really? We're almost done already?"  
"Yes, but now is the hard part. Moving your feet."  
"Yea, I've heard dancing is a lot like fighting."  
"Correct. My father didn't even allow me to wield my rapier until I could dance properly."  
"Wow, you must really know your stuff."  
She nods at you, "Let's begin."  
She teaches you to waltz  
"Your left foot forward, and my right foot shall go back." She instructs, you followed.  
"And now we'll both move to our right."  
She instructs, you followed.  
"Perfect. And now the same thing, except reversed, move your left foot back and my right will follow. However, I will also be turning to the right along with it." As she does that, you follow.  
"Absolutely perfect, and now the process is repeated."  
You do it again.   
Again.  
Again. Until.  
"And you're ready, you have learned to dance."  
"Thank you so much Weiss. I won't forget this. By the way, what time is it?"

Please play "Home" Vocal Cover by Caleb Hyles.

As you look into Blake's amber eyes, you remember everything Weiss taught you.   
"Wow (Y/n), I never took you for a dancer."

"Truth be told, I'm not, you've just happened to have an heiress on your team willing to teach me."  
You throw her into a spin, then reign her back into a tight hug from behind.

"This is amazing, I'll have to thank Weiss later for being an awesome teacher." She is laughing now. 

After about an hour of just making her laugh, spinning her, and dancing with her, you begin to feel this feeling in your stomach, one you haven't felt since 'it' happened. You begin to feel like your having more feelings than just liking her. She speaks up.

"Tell you what (Y/n), once we're all done dancing, say you and me go back to the dorm room?" She looks at you hungrily.

"Wa-Wait, are you serious?"  
She nods, looking into your eyes.

"I can't say no to you Blake."


	13. From Shadows and into Light

As you and Blake hold hands and run down the hall, giggling all the way there, she fumbles with the keycard to RWBY's dorm and finally gets it to work.  
The air is heating up slightly, making both of lightly sweat.

"(Y/n), I haven't been with someone who makes me feel like this since..."  
You stop her.  
"Blake, it's okay, let's not focus on then and there, here and now are what matter." You graze your hand on her cheek, reassuring her that everything is going to be okay.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's so this."  
You stare at her.  
"Blake, I need to hear you say it.."  
She reassures you.  
"(Y/n). I want to make love with you, right here, right now."  
You embrace and begin kissing, making sure to please her neck, up to her lips, making her slightly moan.  
The air around you is becoming hotter.  
As you both begin undressing, you notice that Blake still hasn't taken off her bow, as she begins to get close you stop her,

"Someone here still isn't done undressing." Pointing at your imaginary bow.

"Oh, you mean my bow. I complete forgot I still had it on.  
As she takes it off, you can see her cute, little cat ears, they're black in nature and just a little smaller than the bow itself, making it a perfect disguise. You just sit and stare a little longer, admiring this beautiful woman standing before you.

"Okay, come here Blake." She follows your lead.  
The air is becoming steamy.

""(Y/n), does your semblance normally do this when you make out, she says as she pulled herself off of you.  
You look at her embarrassed, she catches on quickly.  
"You're sti-"  
"Yes, I am.."

"Hey it's okay. I think it's the incredibly sweet you want me to be your first, well, I'll try to be gentle. No promises though." She looks at you as she getting lower and lower.  
The air is so hot that you can barely breathe.  
"Blake, you have no clue how much I want to, but I still can't fully control my semblance, can you feel how hot it is in here?" You look at the thermostat and thanks to Thermostat, it is broken.  
"Do you think we can just take this slowly?" You ask wiping sweat off your body.  
She looks at you, sweating herself, understandingly.  
You use your semblance to cool the air down as much as possible without harming anything.

You both decide it'd be best to cuddle and watch a comedy or a romance and the night ends almost perfectly.

"(Y/n), if I'm being honest, I'm perfectly happy just doing this forever." Still without her bow, you see her ears react to saying those words.

"If I can ask, how come you even asked me to have sex then?"

WARNING: SHIT GET DARK

"Well, I guess it's because of my past and what happened with Adam. Whenever we did anything intimate or close, such as dance, or even cuddle, he would always... force me to have sex with him, not all of it physical force, but if I denied his advances, he would beat me into submission." You see her begin to tear up, why would you even ask that damn question.

"Blake.. I'm so sorry that ever happened, so you thought you had to have sex with me or I'd hurt you?" You asked shakily.  
She nods, confirming your fear.

"He conditioned you to be his in every single way, even if that meant he'd have to beat you to do it, to get his way.." you trail off.  
Blake is on the verge of tears, you run up and embrace her."

"Shhhhh shhhh... it's okay Blake, I won't hurt you, ever. I promise my life on it."  
She's buried her head in your chest and is crying oceans into your shirt, you don't care. You want to comfort her, defend her, protect HER no matter what.  
The air begins to warm up, just enough to be comforting and loving.

"Blake."  
She looks at you, tears still in her eyes, and you begin to tear up as well.  
"I'll protect you no matter the cost, I'd throw everything else away to protect you. I lo-"  
She puts a finger to you lips, silencing you. She smiles and wipes tears away from her eyes and your eyes.  
"I love you too."


	14. Sparring Class Pt. 2

"Man, Pyrrha is going to kick ass in the the tournament." Yang states.

"Man I cannot wait to participate. I wonder how it'll work since I'm a one man team." 

"Oh man, that's right, teams of four are needed to participate, I have no idea how you-"  
Just before Yang could finish, Professor Ozpin arrives.  
"Hello Mr. Aspro, Ms. Xiao Long."

"Oh, hey Professor! What're you doing here?"  
You're curious as well.  
"I need to speak to Mr. Aspro about the Tournament actually."

"Oh sure thing, I'm gonna go talk to Pyrrha." She waves as she walks off.

"Hey Professor, whatcha need to speak about?"

"Mr. Aspro, you have 2 choices before you for the tournament because of your special team composition." He states to you.  
You look at him wondering what he means.

"Mr. Aspro, you can either not be a part of the tournament, because of your special situation...

"Or?" You ask.

"You may participate by yourself."  
You are stunned.  
"Professor, what do you mean by myself?

"I mean you may participate against teams of four and even the doubles round if you are to make it that far, by yourself."  
You're shocked even more.  
"Professor, how would that work?"  
"You Mr. Aspro, would be by yourself, and go against a team of 4 or doubles, in the normal rounds of the tournament, the rules state a full team must be able to compete, seeing as your are a full team, this is fully within the rules of the tournament, and considering how you are on the same level of Ms. Nikos, it should be a problem for you. If you don't want to partici-" 

"I'll do it."  
You say with as most confidence as possible.

"Good to hear, but you must do something before the tournament."

"Anything Professor."

"Improve your semblance control, if you cannot control it to be safe for the spectators and participants of the arena, then you cannot take part in the tournament, we can't have another incident."  
Little does he know, you have been practicing, hard. Day in and day out of practicing while not doing anything else, has been of just semblance control.

"Yes sir." You say knowing you'll be okay.  
He looks not worried in the slightest, almost as if he knows you've been practicing.  
"Fantastic. I'll see you at the festival."  
He leaves as he has business to attend to.

"Hey Pyrrha!" You call out to her.  
"Yes (Y/n)?"  
"Let's spar." You say grinning.  
She grins back, "Let's."

As you both get into your fighting stance. You activate your semblance to lower your body temperature to a cool 40 degrees F. She gets in her stance as well.  
"GO!" You both shout.

As you both fly forward at incredible speed, she transforms Miló into its sword form and gets in close, using your spear's weakness against you, luckily, your close quarters combat is close to being on par with her, your are able to get out of CQC with her and transform Thermopylae into its rifle variant and unload its ice dust rounds into Akoúo, freezing her shield and making it impossible to carry, she ditched Akoúo and charged forward with Miló in its spear form, lunging the spear at you at unfathomable speed, you dodge out of the way, had it been anyone else, they would've been hit multiple times. You see an opening when she pulls Miló back, and lunge Thermopylae at her, forcing her to retreat. You continue the attack and keep pushing forward, keeping her on her toes, just before you land a hit, she uses her semblance to make your spear miss her by centimeters. You smirk knowing you have her on the edge. You keep pushing and all while lowering your body temperature even lower, keeping the pressure coming. Pyrrha knows she's in trouble if she doesn't get closer or further away from you, she kicks off your chest plate, knocking you back while also putting distance between you two.

"Very impressive!" She says while laughing and enjoying the combat. "I had to use my semblance to not get hit, you're not even that cold at the moment are you?"  
You smirk at her, welcoming the break in combat.  
" I started at 40 degrees F, right now if I had to guess, Im probably in the low 30s." Knowing you can actually go lower, but you don't want to risk it. 

Pyrrha smiles at you, and proceeds to charge you, you weren't expecting this and decide to heat up to defend against her speed, she's able to land quite the combo, but thankfully, your body temp had risen to over 100 before she could get in too close to do major damage. She ends the combo by throwing her shield, hitting you square in the chest knocking you back a few feet. You smirk at her.

"My turn."

You lower your bodies temperature to the low 20s this time, at this point, the very ground you walk on is freezing, at incredible speed you blitz Pyrrha, putting her on the defensive, you're too fast however and are able to land quite the combo on her aura, you can tell she's almost out so you push harder, lowering your body's temp to the 10s, you finish the combo by transforming Thermopylae to the rifle and load in gravity rounds, firing at her feet, launching her into the air. She lands with a mighty thud.  
"Ms. Nikos' aura has been depleted and she can no longer finish the bout, Mr. Aspro is the victor." Glynda declares. You help Pyrrha up.

"Congratulations (Y/n). It was a very good fight." Pyrrha smiles at you.

"Thank you Pyrrha. Let's get you back to the dorm." You say throwing her arm over your shoulder.


	15. ASPRO Vs. BRNZ

"What do you mean Jaune can't fight?" You ask worryingly.  
He looks horrible.  
"Jaune.. ate too much food and now is too sick to be in combat." Pyrrha mentions to you.  
Oof that sucks.  
"Well what's going to happen now?" You ask.  
You hear the familiar sound of a cane approach.  
"Well Mr. Aspro, you still haven't had a fight, and you are registered to fight, I have put you against Team BRNZ in JNPR's stead."  
You look at Ozpin, determined.

"I suppose you're right. I do have to fight to advance in the tournament." You ready your armor, Thermopylae, your extra dust rounds, and proceed to head out of the lockers on Amity Colosseum.

"Will Team JNPR please repor-" Professor Port was cut off, "Oh really? Understood. Will Team BRNZ still report you the field for your next match."  
You can hear the entirety of Team BRNZ run past you, confused as to why JNPR is sitting in the stands.

"Team BRNZ, your opposition will be Team...  
You begin walking out to the field.  
"ASPRO!"  
You walk out to a stunned audience and BRNZ, who all wonder where the rest of your team is.

"Young Mr. Aspro is a very special case indeed, he is the only one man team in Beacon Academy at this moment, the reasoning for this according to Headmaster Ozpin, is because he possesses incredible skills, equivalent to that of Ms. Pyrrha Nikos! He also possesses an incredible semblance that Team BRNZ will soon face." Professor Oobleck announces, you never had his class, but he is so energized all the time. You look up at the audience from Beacon and see all of Team RWBY staring at you, jaws agape, especially Blake.

"He's.. gonna fight.. by himself?" Blake utters out.

"Looks like it Blake..." Yang is even at a loss for words.

"Hello Team BRNZ, I am (Y/n) Aspro, it's my honor to fight against you all,  
They look at you, still stunned it's going to be a 4v1.

Amity Colosseum begins it's random biome process and the first biome to be pick is a desert, and the next is a wintry tundra.  
"Awesome, double field advantage." You say aloud, forgetting BRNZ doesn't know your semblance.

"Let the match BEGIN!" Professor Port announces.

Pyrrha's P.O.V

"ASPRO!" You hear Professor Port yell.

"No.. way." Nora utters out.  
"Is that even legal?" Ren states.  
"Technically, yes it is, only full teams are allowed to compete in the tournament, he is the only member of his team, he's completely within the rule set." You say.  
"He's going to 4v1?!?" Jaune yells out.  
"Yes Jaune. I believe so."

(Y/n) P.O.V

You await Team BRNZ to make a move unsure about anything they do. As you wait, you gradually lower your body's temperature (and thanks to this snazzy watch that Pyrrha got for you.) to 40 degrees F. You decide that since they won't make the first move, you will.

"Here I come." You let BRNZ know.  
They weren't ready for your incredible speed. You manage to land a major hit on the sniper, May putting her out of commission for the time being, 3 left for now. You attack Roy next because him getting too close to you would maybe be the end of things, you land multiple hit on Roy, not before Nolan and Brawnz can back him up though, you retreat a few feet to load dust rounds into Thermopylae, your favorites in fact, ice rounds, you fire at Nolan's feet, noticing the electricity emitting from his weapon, and freeze him in place for now, you also fire a few rounds May's way, immobilizing her as well, Brawnz and Roy rush you, you hear your semblance up and brace for attacks, you block most of them, but Roy gets close enough to hit you multiple times, then knocks you back and looks at the Aura screen.  
"Still at 98!?" He looks bewildered.

"Indeed, Mr. Aspro's semblance is an incredibly powerful one, he can control the internal temperature of his body, and depending on the temperature, he can become more defensive, like right now, or offensive; and believe me, his offense is immaculate." Oobleck finishes explaining your semblance to the audience.

You look at your gauge and notice you're at 103 degrees F, you look at the two BRNZ members before you, and lower your temperature back to the 30s, just like with Pyrrha.

"Incoming." You casually announce, you rush Brawnz and Roy, taking both of them on, you attack Roy first again because he's the most troublesome, while Brawnz comes in behind you for a sneak attack, you easily dodge it and sweep his leg, while also smacking Roy in his chest with the blunt end of Thermopylae, leaving icicles on his armor, he looks stunned. Brawnz stands and attempts to land any hits, but he's just whiffing everything, you block his next strike and retaliate with speed that can't be countered, pushing him back multiple feet, doing the same thing you did with Pyrrha, you load gravity rounds into Thermopylae and fire at his feet. He flew through the air for a while before you heard a buzz, signaling that he's gone. Two left. Nolan had freed himself and Roy was coming your way, you attempt lunging your spear at him to keep him away, but he ends up getting close, trying to land strikes, but you keep dodging and blocking, you find your opening, whenever he throws a left, he does a back fist right after, you bait the backfist, grab his arm, and take him down, you pick him up and get a beautiful combo off on him with Thermopylae, a hilt strike to start and then multiple jabs, finishing with a powerful temple kick, looking up, his aura is gone. One left

"I got th-" a bullet zooms by your head, narrowly missing, you realize you only heard 2 signal for a four man team, May is still up, but where? You see the trees in the wintry part of the arena, you then see a glint. You put out incredible amounts of body heat, knowing if she hits you, you're done for. You then notice Nolan is rushing you, your offense isn't it's best, but still good enough for him. You're able to push Nolan off of you and load fire dust into Thermopylae. You fire four round into the snowy trees, exactly where she was, the smoke forces her to retreat out of the trees, you make a dash towards her, she fired multiple times, but they're deflected, you're in range for an attack and then a surge of electrical energy hits you, it hurts but not enough to take you down.  
May kicks you away and reloads her rifle, they both look at your aura and it's at 71.

"Man you're a tough son of a bitch aren't ya." They yell.

"Correct indeed."  
You lower your temperature, down to the 10s, now the air around you is getting cold enough to see your own breath.

"Just how cold can you get?"  
"Enough." You smugly say.

You speed towards the remaining BRNZ members. They're too shocked by your speed to notice it in time. You hit Nolan with your spear in his right shoulder and the kick him hard enough to leave a crater, you hear the 3rd signal.  
One left.  
May couldn't retreat in time, you hit her with your hilt and load ice rounds in, freezing her to the arena floor, a final 4th buzz is heard.

"Team ASPRO is the victor!"  
You hear Teams RWBY and JNPR first, then the entire arena is alive with roars and chants.  
You feel tired, but remain standing, bowing and returning to the lockers. You need some rest before tomorrow.


	16. Well Earned Rest

"Holy shit (Y/n)! You were amazing, you understand that you just took down and entire four man team right!?" Yang looks at you with excited eyes.

"Yes I do know that, however right now, I used a lot of aura constantly changing my temperature, so I am drained of energy."  
Blake comes up to you and helps you sit.  
"You were, stunning to watch, your speed and semblance control on the fly like that are drastically increasing. You're a force to be reckoned with for sure." You accept her compliment and get ready for the next fight, SSSN Vs NDGO.

"I haven't really seen Sun in action, same with Neptune, how are they in combat?" You ask Blake, knowing she knows Sun.

"Sun is very headstr-"  
"Sun has GUNCHUCKS dude." Yang blurts out.   
"Gunchucks? That sounds badass. What about Neptune?"  
"He has a rifle that can freeze things, like your weapon, just without Dust, it's a trident however instead of a spear." Blake states.  
"Hmm, interesting." You stare at Blake and hold her hand, squeezing it, she squeezes back.

5 minutes later.

"Man, they did great, almost lot because Neptune has the most ironic name ever." You laugh.  
"It is quite ironic." Blake adds, you and all of Teams RWBY and JNPR head to the dorms to rest for the day, you go into RWBY's dorm with Blake to hang out for a while.  
"So what would you like to do?" Blake asks.  
"I was thinking you and me could lay down and watch a movie?" Knowing you physically won't be doing much for a while, she nods her head and agrees, Yang interrupts your relaxation time.  
"Hey (Y/n). I have a question."  
Interesting you think.  
"Shoot."  
"How long have you and Pyrrha been friends? I'm just curious because you two are incredibly similar." She asks curiously.  
"I've known Pyrrha for about 5 years at this point. Since we were 13 I believe."  
"Has she been training with you since then?"  
"Not since I first met her, but not long after."  
"How come she started training with you?"  
The air gets slightly colder.

"One day while me and Pyrrha were walking through the woods, we ran into a few Beowolves, it would've been the end of us had it not been for my defensive semblance, at the time, Pyrrha didn't know I had an offensive side. My body heat had gone past 200 degrees F, it was the hottest I'd ever been and ever have been. The Grimm couldn't even get with 10 feet or hurt us and it was so hot, it actually managed to hurt the Grimm. They retreated and as soon as they were gone, I passed out from pure exhaustion. In fact, even Pyrrha was hurt slightly. Thankfully, she had a ton of aura. She managed to carry me to the nearest hospital and I was out for 5 days. Pyrrha had to tell me what happened."

"So you can get too hot." Yang deduced.  
"I thought it'd only be when you're too cold. Good to know." She smiles.

"Pyrrha and me trained everyday from the day I was cleared to leave the hospital. And now, me and her are the deadliest 18 year olds on Remnant." You say with a cocky attitude.  
The air begins to warm again.  
"If you think so..." Yang teases.

"Alright Firecracker, better hope you don't run into me in the doubles round."  
"How'd you know we voted me and Weiss for the doubles round?"  
"I didn't, but thanks for letting me know." You smirk.  
She sighs and walks off, you spend the rest of your day with Blake before heading back to JNPR's dorm to hit the hay, wishing Pyrrha good luck in the doubles tomorrow.


	17. An Even Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter to set up the Next

As you watch Pyrrha and Ren dominate their doubles opponents, you begin to wonder exactly who would be a fun fight.  
"There's Emerald and Mercury, apparently they're very challenging and I love a good challenge, ooh there's Sun and Sage, but I don't think they'd be that difficult. Sun has speed and agility, but Sage is a slow, lumbering giant, easy to avoid, and easy to attack. Maybe Coco and Yatsuhashi, I don't know about the though, Coco's weapon could shred my aura in seconds."  
As Pyrrha and Ren return to the stands, you congratulate them both. Ren bows respectively and thanks you.  
"Thank you (Y/n), I will be here for you fight as well, I'm excited to see who you're matched with."  
If only she knew you were just as excited.

"Well I got to go get ready, being a single man team, I have the luxury of knowing WHEN I'll fight at least." You wave to Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR.

With your weapon and armor at the ready you walk out onto the field, cheers erupt fro the stands.  
"Oho! Seems we have a crowd favorite!" Professor Port announces.  
"Team ASPRO, your opponents will be   
"Emerald, Mercury."  
"Sun, Sage.  
Or...  
Oh man this is gonna fun..  
"Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY!"  
You smile widely, you've talked the talk, now it's time to walk the walk.

"Huh, funny seeing you here (Y/n)." Yang states.  
"About as funny as this matchup."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You guys both realize you're basically the polar opposites to my semblance right? Weiss is all about ice and her glyphs, and Yang's semblance is literally named Burn for Grimm's sake." You chuckle.  
"Dude, I didn't even realize that." Now Yang is laughing loudly. She very quickly gets in fighting stance, as does Weiss after scoffing at Yang. You prepare the same way.

"Let the match, BEGIN!"


	18. An Even Fight Pt. 2

"Let the match, BEGIN!"  
You immediately raise your body heat, if there's one thing about Yang you know, she's very aggressive, you were right, she goes straight for you, you easily are able to dodge her first few fists, but she's catching a few on you, you're able to put some distance by hitting her with a sweep and backing up quickly, as you do this, Weiss is using her glyphs masterfully and is launching ice crystals at you, you heat up more and they melt before they can even get close, you very quickly lower your body temp from 130 to 35 and rush in on Weiss, she's just as quick if not quicker than Yang, so hitting her is going to be tough, you realize 35 degrees maybe isn't low enough, you gradually lower from 35 to 20 degrees F and finally begin landing a few hit with Thermopylae, you hit her in the gut and follow with a left straight, knocking her back, you shift Thermopylae into rifle form and fire a few rounds at Yang who is already running your way again. You load a gravity cartridge quickly and fire just in front of you, raising your heat before doing so to limit the damage you take.

"Need to stay away from her as long as possible." You fire, launching yourself and her in the process, your aura is at 94, good, plenty, Yang's aura is 89 and Weiss' is 88.

You proceed to lower your temperature even more to 15, the ground is freezing with your steps, however, now you're even faster, you rush Yang and jab at her with crazy speed. She blocks some of the attacks, but most of them land flush, you finish the combo string with a quick sweep into a kick to her midsection, catching her off guard and launching her 20 feet away. Her aura is 66, and she's nowhere to be seen, you charge Weiss with as much speed as possible, luckily for you, you insanely fast,  
Unluckily for you, Yang is also insanely fast.  
Yang is on you within 5 seconds of being kicked away, and she does not look happy.  
"Ooh you've pissed me off now Iceman." She kicks you away, unloads of gauntlets, and loads red shells into them, having some knowledge about Ember Celica, red shells happen to be HE shells, meaning big boom, you heat your semblance up to its soft cap at 130 degrees F juuust in case one of them hit, you sit in a defensive posture, awaiting one of them to strike.

"Iceman, let's make a bet, If I win, and when I win, you'll have to clean RWBY's dorm for a month, in a male maid outfit." She says giggling, you look at Blake and wink.   
"What do I get when I win?"  
"Exact opposite of what I said, I'll clean JNPR's room for a month in a maid outfit, though it won't happen."  
You look at Blake and she heard everything, thanks to her ears, she gives you thumbs up.   
"I accept firecracker."  
She gives you a sly grin.  
"Get ready."   
You steel yourself.  
Yang has become EVEN faster, maybe it's her semblance, but each blow hits harder as well, you're also having trouble dodging her, and every time you get and an opening, Weiss is hurling ice at you.  
"Okay.. I don't have a choice now.."

You get away from Yang for a second. And lower your temperature even more than 15 degrees F  
You have gone below zero, the air around you begins to freeze, Yang looks at you cautiously.

"Well? Come."  
Yang only gets angrier and rushes you, exactly what you wanted, she's not thinking straight. You manage to get around her side get a solid hit with the hilt of Thermopylae, managing to knock her off her feet. You then look toward Weiss, even she knows she can't fight you as you are now, too late, you're already within range of striking her, you sweep her legs, and land a combo with the blunt end of Thermopylae, lowering her aura at a crazy rate, 80, 70, 55, 30.. she's almost done, out of nowhere, it's Yang, again. She lands a solid blow on you, your aura wasn't prepared and you took a hell of a punch. Your aura is low, almost too low, you're at 23 left.  
Dammit, she is good.  
"Ouch." You say rubbing your cheek.  
"I bet." Yang looks at you cockily.  
"I'm not out yet."  
You realize Yang is a much, much bigger threat than you believed, Weiss can wait, Yang is just going to keep coming back if you don't put her down. You charge Yang with your body temperature to the max you can go currently with all your training, 145 degrees F. You feel as if your combat skills should be enough to lower her aura just enough. As you run toward her, you realize that Yang's defense has also dramatically improved, you land multiple hits on her with Thermopylae and her aura has only gone down to 50, you have to have more damage, you have to risk it otherwise you won't last long enough, you lower your temperature to -50 degrees, being incredibly careful to not lose it. You speak to Yang.  
"Yang, your semblance is about getting hit, mine? Mine is to make sure that doesn't matter." You rush Yang faster than before, she can't even react. You hit her flush with your hilt and lower her aura to 16 on the dot, you kick her one last time to lower it below the required limit, you hear the buzzer. Yang is out.

"Weiss, just surrender."  
"Nah."  
You look at your feet, there's a glyph, you get scraped by the blast from the glyph, your aura is at 16.  
You have to win. Rush there as fast as possible. You're in front of Weiss in seconds, one hilt strike and its over..

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your winner is Team ASPRO  
You raise your temperature to regular levels. Not used to being at regular temperatures since before the fight.  
"Good job Weiss." You say as you help her up.  
"You were just as incredible (Y/n)! You earned the victory, I see why you're a one man team now." You thank her, then you see Yang.  
"Hey firecracker. You owe me."  
"Yea yea I know, I'm not going to deny it though, you were the toughest opponent I've fought since I've gotten here."   
"Thank you Yang."  
And all three if you left the arena smiling.


	19. Semblance Control

"Wow (Y/n). You were amazing." You see Ruby Rose with giant eyes staring at you.

"Thanks Ruby. I have that fight owed all to my semblance. Did you notice what happened in the beginning?" You begin quizzing her. Yang is also curious.  
"No, even I don't know and I was there with Yang." Weiss interjects.  
"I knew Yang would come straight for me. I raised my heat to its max at fast as I could, because if it, she couldn't really hurt me that much." Yang looks at you.  
"Your semblance is cheap, you get to deal damage out but not feel it." She pouts.

"Only reason I could get that high, and even that low in the match was because day in, and day out, I've been meditating and controlling my semblance, going from hot to cold periodically throughout the day."

You demonstrate by lowering the temp, then quickly raising it, then lowering it about 5 times. You pause and take a break.

"How are you getting that cold so fast?" Weiss asks.  
"I think of people I dislike or Grimm that troubled me. The exact opposite for heating up quickly, I think of those I have to protect, those I love. You guys, Pyrrha, Blake, my family, etc."

"Awww (Y/n) loves Blake." Yang hits you two with a smile. "Well I gotta go, I'll be ba-"  
Oh no she doesn't.  
"Nope. Come here. You owe me and Team JNPR a cleaning."   
Ruby looks at Blake.  
"Ummm what?"  
"You'll see Ruby."

"Uuugh dammit I almost got away with it too."  
You continue to lower and raise your heat.  
"Not that easy firecracker. Go get a maid outfit and we'll all see you tonight." You smirk at her.  
She glares menacingly.

"(Y/n) your semblance control is getting crazy, how long have you been practicing?"   
"Since I got cleared from the hospital after Cardin."  
"That's been a while." Weiss looks at you.  
"Correct."

You continue to concentrate for the next hour, just raising and lowering your body temperature, from the 140s to the low 10s. Taking a 30 second break in between each attempt.

"And done." You finish your practice with a 150 degrees F to -20 degrees F. That last one drained your aura incredibly fast.  
"Good job (Y/n)." Blake is supporting you, rubbing your back.   
"Thank you beautiful." You smile warmly at her and kiss her cheek.  
"Aw the lovebirds having fun?" You turn around and see Yang Xiao Long, standing in the doorframe, in a maids outfit.  
In a maid's outfit..  
Even Blake was taken aback from how small the outfit was on her.  
"Glad to see you all like.." she smugs at everyone.

"Ruby, don't look." Weiss cover her eyes.

"Umm? Firecracker?"   
That wasn't you.  
Right behind Yang is a dark hair, drunk old guy.  
"UNCLE QROW!?" Yang screams as she runs to the restroom.  
"UNCLE QROW!!?" Ruby speeds over to him.  
"Oooohhh it's so good to see you!! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" She has sparkles in her eyes.  
"Nope." He smiles back. Then rubs a hole in her hair.

"So, who're you and why were you drooling at my niece?" He stare daggers in your direction.

"Uncle Qrow! I promise it's not what it looked like!" You hear Yang yell from behind the bathroom door.  
He doesn't look convinced.  
"Then what was it Yang?"  
"I may have lost a bet.." she says softly.  
Qrow looks surprised.  
"You... LOST... a bet?!"  
Qrow begins laughing his drunken stare off.  
"Who did YOU lose a bet to Firecracker!?" He is still laughing.  
Yang emerges from the restroom in her regular attire.  
"You were just interrogating him." She points to you.  
"I bet that me and Weiss would beat him in the doubles round and we ended up losing to him."

"You're that Aspro kid? Well kid, I gotta give it to you, you're incredibly skilled if you're able to beat a Schnee AND my niece in a handicapped match. Color me impressed."   
"Tha-Thank you?"  
"So kid, that still didn't answer why my niece was dressed up as a maid."  
"The bet was if they beat me, I clean RWBY's dorm room in a male outfit, if I won, Yang would clean JNPR's dorm room in a female maid outfit, for a month."  
"Wow firecracker, you really were confident huh?"  
"Maybe a little too confident." Weiss chuckles.

You tell Qrow how you became the only one man team in Beacon. How you and Pyrrha Nikos grew up together and are best friends. You explained that you're the reason the sparring facility is still under construction. How you were out of commission for 3 weeks, missing all the fun team RWBY was in. You explained your semblance and everything that has happened since you arrived at Beacon.

"Well, no wonder you are the only one man team here. You are exceptional. Congrats kid."  
You nod and he nods back.  
"But please don't stare at my niece again." You look at Blake, who also looked guilty.  
"Yes sir." You say with a sweat,   
"Well Blake, I got to go, finals are tomorrow and I have to rest." As you go to stand up, you lose your footing, luckily Blake is there to catch you.  
"Are you okay (Y/n)?" She looks worried.  
"Yea I'm fine, just slipped, I'll see you tomorrow, love you."  
"I love you too."


	20. ASPRO Vs...

"Will (Y/n) Aspro please report to the field for the finals round?" Professor Port announces.  
You gear up, armor, Thermopylae, and this time, the most important part.   
"Good luck." Blake kisses your cheek.  
"Thanks Blake." You embrace.  
You walk out onto the field to ear rupturing chants.   
"(Y/n) Aspro, your opponent will be...  
The randomization process selects...

"Mercury Black of Haven!"  
You smile.  
You watched Mercury and Pyrrha spar once before, he's got some moves, so much so you noticed that Pyrrha had to use her semblance to stop his flurry of kicks. Immediately after, he forfeited, which you found odd.

"Hey (Y/n). You ready to go at it?"  
Mercury will be a challenge, you know he's quick, but you know nothing about his semblance or fighting style.   
You nod your head and ready Thermopylae.  
"Ready if you are."

"Let's the finals of the Vytal Festival tournament. BEGIN!" Port announces.

You heat your body temperature up to your new max, 152 degrees F, not knowing how Mercury fights or moves immediately puts you on the defensive, he's calculated though and begins to try and disarm you, kicking at your weapon, all while attempting to lower your guard. He launches a flurry of kicks at your, but your semblance guards all of the attacks, he looks at the aura gauge.  
"Only 99? You are tough."   
"Thanks, I appreciate that Merc." 

You lower your temp to the 10s, Mercury is a different beast that'll need to be taken seriously. You charge him while leaving ice spots in your wake and you jump, going to spike him with Thermopylae, he dodges left and throws a left kick straight to your abdomen, doing some damage. You're at 83 and you haven't even hit him once. You get colder and drop into the negatives, speeding up and throwing jabs faster, finally landing hits on him, he knows he's in trouble and lands a drop kick, and pushes off of it to put distance between you both.  
He looks at you smugly, then rushes you again.  
You raise your temperature to 140 degrees F and prepare for attacks, he hits you 5 times in half a second, you find an opening, after he hits you each time, he drops his opposite arm. You capitalize on it and swing Thermopylae into his chest, damaging him a lot, you land an incredible combo all while lowering your temperature, making each strike more devastating, you finish by kicking him n his chest, leaving an icy footprint, your body temperature is-32 degrees F. You push after kicking him and jab him with the hilt of your weapon, knocking him back multiple feet, you hear the familiar buzz, signaling your victory.

"Great match Merc! Maybe next time."  
"There isn't going to be a next time.."  
You turn around to see Mercury flying toward you, attempting to fight, and he looks like he wants to kill. You dodge and drive your spear into his right leg.   
"ARRGGHH!! AHHHH!" Mercury is screaming out.

"You're such an idio-" you're surrounded by Atlas mechs all pointing their weapons at you.  
At you?

"Hey what's the deal? He went to attack me!"   
"It doesn't look like it on cameras." The Atlas soilder points out.

The instant replay shows you stabbing Mercury in the leg mercilessly. All while you were at well below freezing.

"But wai-wait what? How?"  
"You can figure that out back at the academy." They escort you off the field.


	21. Innocence

"(Y/n) hasn't said anything since the authorities brought him back. He looks so defeated right now." You state sadly.

"We all saw what happened right? He unjustly injured Mercury. There's literally proof." Blake speaks up, her first words since the incident.

"Blake.." Yang says, "We have no clue what we just saw, (Y/n) just broke Merc's leg, that's all we know. Plus we still haven't heard his side of the story." Yang attempts to defend your friend.  
Your friend who wouldn't unjustly harm anyone.  
Your friend who has a heart of gold.  
You've known him for years and years, he couldn't do something like this.  
Right?

Just as you were going to speak up..  
(Y/n) enters the room.  
You all stare at him, he looks terrible, his eyes stuck wide open, he's jittery, scared even.

You're the first one to speak.  
"(Y/n)... are you okay?"  
He doesn't even react.  
Blake speaks next.

"(Y/n). Please tell us what happened."  
He looks at Blake, but he doesn't calm down.  
The air becomes incredibly cold, then hot, over and over again. Almost as if he is spasming out of control, he falls to his knees and breaks.  
"Blake... I..." he can't even finish the sentence.  
"(Y/n), please tell us what you saw. Please tel-"  
Blake cuts you off, her words cut like her sword.  
"Why did you do that! What were you thinking (Y/n)?" You see (Y/n) visibly react to Blake's searing words.   
He can't even look at any of you. He says two words..  
"I'm... sorry..."   
He takes off at incredible speeds out of the room.  
"(Y/n)!" You and Blake yell. You confront Blake.  
"Blake, we don't know what happened to him; and calling him guilty instantly won't help us get any answers! Please just be patient with and listen to him." You ask Blake.  
"You're right, I was too rash." She apologizes.  
"Not to me, apologize to him."

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

Before Team RWBY could ask anymore questions and accuse you of a crime. You take off, you sprint to the entrance to the roof. You approach the edge, sit down, and wait. You know Pyrrha will find you up here and she'll undoubtedly wants answers. So, you wait.  
Here she comes..   
Pyrrha and Blake walk through the door to the roof. They see you, sitting there, doing nothing.  
Blake speaks first.  
"(Y/n).. I'm so sorry I just started assuming you're guilty. I need to hear what happened from your side." Blake's eyes tear up.

"Blake.. he attacked me.. I swear."  
The air is hot, then cold.  
"(Y/n), I want to believe you, I really do, but everyone saw, you attacked him."  
You are teary eyes and panicking.  
"Blake.. I- I didn't.."  
Pyrrha steps in.  
"(Y/n), if you didn't purposely attack him, then I believe you, I've known you since we were children, you've never been prone to acts of violence unless it was for someone you love, or self defense. I trust you."  
You look at Pyrrha, blessed by fate and destiny to have her in your life.  
You wait for Blake to respond.  
"Blake... please."  
"(Y/n), promise me, me personally, that you're not lying about this."  
You look at the love of your life, eyes desperately begging her to believe you.  
"Blake, I swear on my life, he attacked me first. You know I won't lie. To you above all."  
She nods, knowing you wouldn't lie to her.  
"Okay (Y/n), just please don-"  
You're interrupted by a drunk old man.  
"(Y/n), I need you to come with me. Ms. Nikos, you as well."   
You look at Pyrrha, also confused.  
"What's this about?" She's asks.  
"Just please come with me."


	22. Tales Of Magic, Maidens, and Old Men

As you and Pyrrha follow Qrow, you wonder what could possibly be the reason he'd want you, especially after what just happened.  
"Mr. Qro-"  
"Qrow is fine."  
"O-Okay, Qrow, what is this about?"  
"That's for Oz to tell you."  
Now you're worried, Ozpin wants to speak with you?

As you three arrive in Professor Ozpins office, you've never been up here, but it's amazing, the gears of a giant clock are in constant motion, clicking into place with every second, even his desk is full of gears.

"Ms. Nikos, Mr. Aspro, please have a seat."  
You always liked Professor Ozpin, he was always calm, cool and collected, not to mention calculated, he always knew his next move. 

"Mr. Aspro, we are still investigating the incident at the Colosseum, but at the moment, you are not guilty of anything, for all we know, somebody may have used a form of dust, spiked a water or any food you had prior to the incident, or even worse, but fret not, you mr name is clear at the moment."  
That lifted so much weight off of your shoulders. So much, you physically feel yourself lift up.

"The reason you are here Me. Aspro is not for me to tell you that you're currently innocent, I need to ask both of you a question."  
What on Remnant could it be?

"What are your favorite fairytales?  
Pyrrha looks at you confused. She answers first.  
"I'm.. sorry?"  
"Fairytales. Stories from your childhoods, surely you must remember some of them."  
Pyrrha is still confused.  
"Well, there's the Tale of the Two Brothers, the Shallow Sea, the Girl in the Tower..."  
"What about The Tale of the Seasons?"  
Both of you answer.  
"Oh of course!"  
Pyrrha retales the story of the maidens.  
"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The Four Maidens. My mother loved telling me that story."  
"Would you believe me if I told you that ones been around since I was a boy?" He smiles.  
"You're not that old Professor." She chuckles.  
There's a second of silence.  
"Would you believe me if I told you it was true?"  
You're both in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, but come again Professor?" You ask.  
"The tale of the seasons is true. And the maidens don't need dust to use their gifts."  
"Like... a semblance?"  
"Like magic."  
"Wait what?"  
You're shocked.  
"Yeeaaa, first time hearing it is unreal."  
"Wait, why are you telling us this?"  
"We are telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, and you Mr. Aspro, because we believe Ms. Nikos is the next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."  
No way.  
"We? Professor?"

The elevator opens up, revealing Ms. Goodwitch and  
General Ironwood..  
"Mr. Aspro." Ironwood states  
"General."  
You look at Pyrrha, she is shocked.  
"Who are you?" She asks Ozpin.  
"You know who we are, we're still the same teachers and headmasters you met, when you arrived at Beacon." Glynda states  
"Except we also have a part time job." Qrow says  
"We're the protectors of this world." Ironwood adds  
"And we need both of you to help us." Ozpin ends.

"Wait, if Pyrrha is to become the next maiden, then why am I here? I obviously can't be a maiden too."  
Ozpin sighs.  
"We need to talk about your semblance Mr. Aspro.."  
"My... Semblance?"  
You are confused. Highly, highly confused.

"You, Mr. Aspro, have the only semblance that we know of, that can be affected by your emotions, making your semblance incredibly dangerous, yet useful in certain situations."  
"So?"

"We, Mr. Aspro, want you to join our inner circle, and we want to train you personally in the advancement of your semblance."

"Are you certain that is a smart idea?"  
"Mr. Aspro, we may be old, but stupid is something we are not." General Ironwood adds.

"I-I accept.."  
"Good to he-"   
"Only if it helps me protect the ones I love. If I can save them and help others in the long run, then cool. I will do it, I'm only here for my father and sister, Team RWBY, JNPR, Pyrrha, and Blake."  
"Understood Mr. Aspro." Ozpin states.  
You look at Pyrrha.  
"Now what?" She asks.  
"We need to show you something Ms. Nikos,  
Qrow, could you begin training Mr. Aspro in his semblance?"  
"Sure Oz." He gets off the column and tells you to follow.  
"Pyrrha, you'll do great." You say as the elevator door slams shut.


	23. Under Pressure

The next day, while everyone is on Amity Colosseum awaiting the next round of the singles matches, you and Qrow begin your training.  
"Alright kid, I need to see what you've been doing to keep from destroying another sparring facility." He asks  
"Yes sir."  
You begin to meditate, lowering your body temperature, then raising it, lowering and raising, over and over again, 5 times and then a 30 second break in between.  
"Not bad kid, but now that you know how much your emotions play a part in it's effectiveness. We need to figure out how to make you feel emotion while using Thermostat."  
"Oh that's easy, make me angry."  
"We don't want to destroy the school, I literally just said that. How about we ramp it up slowly, for now, just think about anyone or anything that has made you annoyed or stressed."

You think back to the day in the cafeteria, when Cardin Winchester was abusing poor Velvet. You think about that one night with Blake, how incredibly nervous and tense you were, you then think of the bullies who ruined your life when you were little, you then think of your mother, and how loving and caring she was.

"Hey kid, guess what?"  
"Wha- What Qrow?"  
"Your highest temperature just shot up to 210 degrees, thanks to that handy little device on your wrist, I could tell, and your coldest you got to was -88. You really are a prodigy huh?" He says chuckling.

There is no way your emotions can really have that much of an affect on you.  
Right?

"That's incredible Qrow."   
"I agree, now that we have an understanding of how you can get to those highs and lows, we nee-"   
Team JNPR minus Pyrrha comes rushing into their dorm room.  
"(Y/n)! It's Pyrrha." Jaune says worryingly.  
You feel the tension and temperature in the air reach new highs, and lows.

"Is she okay?" You ask quickly.  
"Yes she's fine, but Penny.."

You remember Ruby telling you about her friend Penny she met while you were unconscious for 3 weeks, how she was amazing and powerful and really fun to be around.

"What happened?" Qrow asks before you can.  
"Pyrrha used her semblance to reflect Penny's swords back, but she used too much power and Penny was cut in many pieces."

Now everyone knows something is up, Pyrrha Nikos, used too much of her power on purpose? No way.

"I got to find Oz, I'll find you later kid." Qrow is out the door in seconds.

"Let's go, we gotta get to Pyrrha."  
You follow Jaune, Nora and Ren to Amity, where find Pyrrha, on her hands and knees, breaking down. Then you see it..  
Penny's broken and mangled, electrical body?  
Wait, Penny was made of metal? Oh Gods. You hope it was quick and painless, you jump over the guardrails and run to Pyrrha, so does Jaune.   
Just before you reach her, a Nevermore breaks through the hard light barrier and comes crashing down. It charges Pyrrha.  
"PYRRHA!"   
A trail of roses fly past you faster than you've seen anything ever move.  
It's Ruby, and she's carrying a sword, she pushed the Nevermore back.  
"Ruby?" Pyrrha is in tears.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ruby scream me at the Nevermore. You stand beside her,  
"Ruby, I got this." 

You walk to the Nevermore, it charges you, however, the training you and Qrow did earlier, while short, was very effective. You think of something that irritated you, and you froze the Nevermore  
Instantly..  
"Woah.." Jaune gasps.

You then look at Pyrrha and return to normal.  
"Ruby, I..."  
She's in waterworks now.  
"Ruby I am so sorry.."


	24. Veint Aevus Ille

As you hold Pyrrha and tell her it's okay, you look around and notice the student from the other academies are standing around, calling their weapons in with their scrolls. Jaune walks up to you both.  
"Pyrrha. We have to go." He hands her her Akoúo and Miló, she's grateful.

As soon as everyone has their weapons, except for you, thanks to this incident, you aren't allowed to have your weapon on you. All you have are your fists and Thermostat. Luckily, according to that Nevermore...  
That's all you need. 

As everyone readies their weapons, a flock of Griffons emerge from nowhere.  
"Griffons.." you hear Ren say.  
As one lands on Ruby's weapon locker, you hear the fire of a... blunderbuss?

"Students, it's about time you all left." Professor Port announces.  
"But Prof-"  
"Ms. Rose." Oobleck interrupts her.  
"Today's tragedy will surely go down in Remnants history, it would be great if you all could be around to tell it's tale."

Ruby doesn't argue. She listens to Oobleck.  
"We need to get down to Beacon!" Ruby says  
Everyone follows her lead.  
Except you.  
"I need a way down to Beacon."  
"Mr. Aspro, you need to foll-" you cut Oobleck off.  
"Get me down there."  
Oobleck understands your tone.  
"Take my ship, it's the fastest way down."  
You take his keys and quickly get down to Beacon.

When you arrive, you find the school overrun with Grimm and White Fang, you CQC your way through all of them, not wasting your aura. In the distance, you see Weiss and Blake.  
"Blake!" You call out, she sees you, but as she turns around, an Alpha Beowolf lunges from behind her.  
You manage to get there just in time, your body temperature is 180 degrees F, you manage to completely negate the Beowolf's attack, after you block it, Weiss finishes it off.  
"(Y/n)! What are you doi-"  
You kiss her, cutting her off completely, she embraces it and kisses you back.  
"I'm so happy you're okay."  
"Me too." She nuzzles you.

You hear an ear piercing screech that separates you and Blake momentarily.  
"Is that a..."  
"Wyvern..." You say with confidence.

"I hate to break this reunion up, but we have more important issues to attend to." Weiss bluntly states.  
All the Atlesian Knights have turned around and are aiming at you, you manage to lower your body temp to -15 degrees, shouldn't need too much to take down some Knights.  
As you, Weiss and Blake take down Grimm, White Fang and Atelsian Knights all at once, you al notice a ship falling from the sky, an Alpha Beowolf leaps from it, Blake looks at you.  
"You'd better come back. Be safe." You kiss her again.  
"I will be."  
At this point everyone else has arrived and are helping with the Grimm, White Fang and Atlesian Knights, even Pyrrha is here to help now, you both see him though..  
Ozpin is silently waiting for Pyrrha to follow him. You nod her way and Jaune asks.  
"Where is she going?"  
"I can't say."  
"Well then I'm going to go find out."  
Before you could stop him, he's already going with her.  
"Come on!" Weiss yells at you, you follow to go help everyone else fight.

Blake's P.O.V  
You had almost caught up to the Alpha, but before you could get it, it jumped a building, out of your reach. Inside of the building, you hear a groan.  
No..  
"N-No.."  
You look through a broken window and see him..  
"Adam?"  
He smirks.  
"Hello my darling.."

You take a few steps back.  
"Running away again? Is that what you have become my love? A coward?"  
You're scared, but you speak up.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
He is getting angrier by the second.  
"You and I were going to CHANGE the world together remember!? We were supposed to light the fires of revolution!"  
He draws his sword and plants his foot on a human at his boot.  
"Consider this.. the spark."

You jump in and save the man's life.  
"I'm NOT running." You sternly say.  
"You. Will."  
He kicks you in the face, as your almost attacked by a Grimm, he kills it.  
"But NOT before you suffer for your betrayal, my love.."  
He's still smirking.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V  
"Man, Velvet is is OP." You say out loud after watching her literally copy fighting styles and weapons of multiple students.  
"I know." Coco adds.  
Velvet gets ko'd by a Paladin, sending her flying.  
"Velvet!" Coco revs up her minigun.  
You start to get a bad feeling in your stomach.  
"Coco, tell Weiss I'm going to look for Blake, an Alpha shouldn't take this long."  
She nods.

As you run in the direction Blake ran. You hear two of Gambol Shrouds rounds fire off. You run faster to her.  
"I can't lose her too...”

You easily defeat a White Fang crony in your way, you still look around for Blake, you don't see her anywhere, have to keep looking.  
"Please... I can't lose her too.. I won't lose her..."  
You look everywhere, last place is inside. You call out to her.  
"BLAKE!!"  
No response.  
You look inside and see her, lying on the floor, with a faunus above her.

He stabs her abdomen with his blood red sword.

Ba-dum...

Ba-dum....

Ba-dum.....

Your heartbeats are increasing, faster, and faster..

Ba-dum...

Ba-dum.... 

Ba-dum.....

You feel it slipping away from you, all sense of control and judgement are gone. 

Ba-dum...  
Ba-dum....  
Ba-dum....

It's all gone.

ABSOLUTE ZERO

As you stare at Adam, one thing runs through your mind over and over again.  
"Kill."

"You'll pay for what you've done..." You say with as much anger in your voice as possible.

He stares at you, steadies himself and gets ready to strike...  
But before he can pull his crimson blade out.

"YOU'LL PAAAAAYYY!!!!!"

You fly forward at such incredible speeds, you create aftershocks with your semblance, Adam has no time to react to your fist connecting with his skull, you feel in shatter into hundreds of pieces, he is sent into the opposite side of the building at Mach 2, shattering his aura instantly.  
He coughs up insane amounts of blood. He can't even fully run away before uttering.  
"Kill me or save 'her'." He points to your love, she's bleeding out, fast, she's passed out for the blood loss.

"Blake.." you heat up just enough to carry her without hurting her, knowing Adam can't move away or get to you fast enough to stop you from carrying her to the others.

When you get there, Blake is passed out, she's lost so much blood.

"Get her on a ship. NOW!" You yell at Yang.  
"Where's Pyrrh-"  
You get a call on your scroll. It's Jaune.  
"Jaune! Are you okay? Where are-  
"YOU HAVE TO STOP PYRRHA. SHES GOING AFTER THAT CRAZY WOMAM AT THE TOP OF BEACON TOWER."  
That answered your question..

At this cold, your incredibly fast, and get there in no time. You're up there just in time.. 

To watch Pyrrha get shot in the ankle with an arrow.

"I won't let you!" 

The woman in front of you looks incredibly familiar...  
"Cinder."

You rush her at the coldest you can get. She easily avoids it and knocks you down.

"(Y/n)! She has the powers of the Fall Maiden!"

"Shut up child!" She prepares an arrow, but you knock her off balance, leaving her stunned but not out. She summons her swords and hits you multiple times, breaking your already weakened aura from dealing with Adam.

You have just enough strength to open your eyes..

"Do you believe in destiny?" You hear Pyrrha utter out to Cinder.  
"Yes." She answers smiling.

Cinder nocks and arrow, just before she fires. You see Ruby run up from the side of the tower.  
"...Ruby..."  
Cinder releases...  
You hear Pyrrha gasp and struggle to breath..

As she takes her last breath, Cinder walks up and puts the nail in the coffin..  
Turning Pyrrha into golden ash...

You see Ruby break...

"PYRRHA!!!!"  
A blinding flash of silver light erupts from nowhere. Knocking you out from just the force.

"(Y/n)... I'm... so... sorry."

You wake up screaming and ready to fight, destroy, kill whatever you have to.  
Ruby is in another bed across the room from you. She's awoken by your screams.

"What's happening?!" A blonde man runs into the room. Who is he?

"Dad?" Ruby speaks softly.

Dad?  
So he must be Tai..  
That would mean..  
"Tai, where am I?"

"You both are safe, here in Patch."  
"What happened?"

Qrow walks in.  
"Tai, can I get a minute with them both?"  
"Yea Qrow whatever, I'll just check on my daughter another time.  
"Tai. Please?"

He walks off, giving Qrow a hell of a look.

"Qrow. What the fuck happened? How am I here?"

"I'll answer those in a second (Y/n)."  
Yang comes running into the room, hugging Ruby.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She cries.  
Ruby cries with her.

"Qrow, talk."  
He sighs.

"What're the last things you remember?"

"I remember using my semblance to my max, I guess I was angry at something, someon-"  
You look at Yang.  
"Where's Blake?"  
"Blake.. ran off as soon as she was able to walk."

You begin to tear up.  
"I just saved Blake from Adam..."  
The air become cold.  
"Then I got a call from Jaune. I asked where Pyrrha was, she was fighting Cinder and I went to help but I coul-"

"PYRRHA. Where is PYRRHA?"  
"I'm so sorry (Y/n).. Pyrrha lost her life to Cinder..."

You can't talk... that sentence stole all the words that could've came out of your mouth.

"Oh..." you begin to cry. Shifting the temperature in the room over and over.

"Yang, can you please take him outside? He's going to destroy the house.

"Yea Uncle Qrow. Come on (Y/n).." she picks you up.  
You utter one word before leaving the room..  
"Pyrrha..."

Qrow explained to Ruby what happened, he told her the CCT tower was gone, global communication were out, and all about her special gift. 

Her silver eyes.

You are outside. In the cool breeze of Fall.  
Fall.  
All of them will FALL.


	25. Ut Potius Tempora

2 Months Later..

"Qrow.. please talk to (Y/n). I can't get the boy to speak a lot, ever since he's learned of Pyrrha."  
The old drunk sighs.  
"Hgh, fine Tai. I'll talk to him."  
Your mentor begins walking over to you.  
"Let me be Qrow, we've trained enough today. I can get my semblance cold enough to destroy steel, and hot enough to melt stone. What do you need?" You sternly put.  
"Kid, we gotta talk." He sits beside you.  
"No. We train or we don't. I don't want to talk. Talking isn't important anymore."  
"Well too bad, we're going to talk about Bea-"  
You use your speed to put Qrow in a hold by his collar.  
"No. No we aren't." You look him dead in his eyes. He notices your eyes have turned a violent red, just like Yang's do when she's pissed, only she doesn't melt anything she touches.  
"Alright kid. Put me down."   
You let him go and look at your gauge, you're at 230 degrees F. You sit back down, calm down at lower your temperature.  
"Kid.."  
"Qrow, leave."

He turns and walks away.  
"Can't say I didn't try Tai. Maybe try a more gentle approach?" He looks at Ruby's window, Tai nods.

Minutes later you hear the voice of Ruby Rose behind you.  
"Hey (Y/n)."  
You say nothing, but acknowledge her being there.  
"(Y/n), we need to talk."  
"Ruby. If this is about Beacon, I'm not going to talk about it. Nor do I want to."  
You stand up, still staring at the tree line, thinking of nothing but the wind at your back, and the sun at your face.  
"(Y/n), we can't not talk about it, we can't keep these emotions corralled insi-"  
You turn and look at Ruby.  
Eyes, bright red. Brighter than the brightest red.  
A warning to not take it further.

"Please just listen if you do not want to talk.  
Pyrrha was my frie-"  
You've had enough..  
"I'm leaving out tomorrow.."  
"Wait. What?"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going straight to Haven. I have to get answers." 

Ruby stares at you teary eyed.  
"(Y/n). You can't be serious.."

Yang then arrives outside.  
"Hey (Y/n)! What's goi-"  
She notices your eyes and demeanor.  
"What's wrong."  
"(Y/n) is-"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I have my new weapon, Ekdíkisi, and my training from Qrow. I need to find answers at Haven."  
Yang stares at you  
Her eyes also a bright red..  
"You aren't leaving."  
"Try to stop me."  
You stare at her, your eyes get even more red, as they do, steam begins to erupt from your pores, perhaps a side effect of your blood boiling.  
Your gauge is over 300 degrees F now.   
Yang launches forward past Ruby at crazy speeds. You do the same. However, thanks to Qrows training, now you have no reason to lower your temperature to have incredible power, just be emotional enough.  
You throw one punch to her gut, she collapses.  
"Why? Why won't you just let us help?" She asks attempting to breathe.  
"I don't need it. I am a one man team after all."  
You sternly add.

Tai and Qrow come running out as you walk past them, boiling.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning Tai, Qrow." You walk past them to the woods and proceed to head inside, slicing a tree down out of anger.   
You have to meditate and calm yourself.  
You notice your hand is violently shaking.  
"Is this from my heat? Or from combat?"  
You steel your hand and proceed to meditate.


	26. Target Practice

You are harboring many negative emotions, so many in fact you attract many Beowolves to you, Ursai too. 

You keep walking, attracting Grimm after Grimm. Just waiting for one to lunge forward and attempt to strike.  
One of the hundreds of Beowolves is foolish enough and you pull Ekdíkisi out of its sheath on your back and unfold it to reveal...  
A halberd, but instead of an axe blade on the end, it is a scythe blade. You may have taken some inspiration from Ruby, not for the next part though.  
You decapitate the Beowolf at its neck, then another Grimm attacks from behind  
Ekdíkisi has a few tricks, the scythe/spear end rotate to the other side of the shaft, impaling the Beowolf on it, you pull the trigger. Firing multiple rounds of fire dust directly into the Grimm, you spin around and throw it off of your weapon. Transforming Ekdíkisi into its rifle variant, Timoría, and begin unloading round after round into the Grimm that charge you, unleashing all of your fury and rage.   
Four Ursai attempt to tackle you head on, you stab one many times and then flip over it, cutting it down the middle, in half. One of them get a slice of your back, but you recover and proceed to remove its head from its shoulders. The other two sit back.  
You haven't noticed, but your temperature gauge is at 468 degrees F and climbing, until finally.  
"HRRAGGGHHH!!!"  
You explode in a white hot flash. Disintergrating all the Grimm around you.

"AHHHHHH!!!" You scream standing on the cliff you fought them on. You fall to your knees, and begin to fade in and out of consciousness..

It begins raining...

Stop song

The Day Before...

"(Y/n). Don't go on your own." Ruby speaks out.  
"I'll be fine."  
Yang speaks next.  
"Be seeing you later I guess."  
"I guess. Take care Yang."  
Tai is next to last.  
"Good luck out there (Y/n). You're always welcomed in my home from now on."  
"Thanks Tai."  
Qrow is last to speak.  
"Don't forget your training kid. You'll need it."  
"Thank you Qrow, I appreciate all you've done for me."   
Armed with all the knowledge and ammo you'll need, you set out, on your way to Haven Academy.  
To find out who destroyed Beacon.  
To find out who hurt Blake.  
To find out who killed Pyrrha..

Present Day...  
While you regain consciousness, you barely hear some conversation.  
"Is... okay?"  
"He'll be fi... ust needs to manag... better and he'll be okay..."  
"Good to hea... ou need to talk to hi... wakes up..."

You don't know who is speaking, but it'll have to wait, as you pass out again.

When you wake up, you're in a cushy bed in what looks to be a... bedroom?

You are incredibly groggy, but you notice you have a bandage wrapped around your person, from your left shoulder to your right hip. It is very uncomfortable.

You begin trying to stand up and walk around..  
Then Ruby runs into the room.  
"(Y/n)!! You're up!" She yells out  
"Ruby?! What're you doing he-" she tackles you before you finish.  
"Ouch, shoulder hurts bad."  
"Ope. My bad." She helps you up.

"What are you doing here? I said I was going to be fine on my own."  
"Me, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Uncle Qrow are here, we wanted answers too. So we left a few days after you, we didn't know Uncle Qrow has followed us either."  
"What happened to me? What's this bandage?" You grasp your shoulder.  
"We only found you because on our way there, we found you passed out on a cliff. We picked you up and carried you to Haven with us."

Jaune, Ren and Nora come in the room. They all hug you.  
"Please try to not kill yourself for like a year." Nora chuckles.  
"I'll try." You hug everyone back.  
Almost everyone..  
"Guys... I'm so sorry about Pyr-"   
Jaune cuts you off.  
"There was nothing you could've done. You tried your hardest. That's all you could do."  
He places his hand on your shoulder.  
"Thank you." He tells you.  
"We have to talk about something's..." Ruby says.  
"Is it about the Maidens?"  
They're all shocked.  
"How did you.."  
"I was actually just added to Ozpins inner circle before Beacon fell..."  
They stare at you. Waiting for more...


	27. Tears of a Rose

Team RNJR explains what happened while you were out, they also explain that you almost bled out because of what looked like an Ursa attack. How your shoulder was almost torn off completely.   
"It's a miracle you're alive (Y/n). You must have a lot of aura. Like Jaune does."   
You look at Jaune and notice his armor looks different.  
"Jaune? Your armor? Is that what I think it is?"  
He nods, teary eyed, he speaks up.  
"It is, we found all of her gear up on the tower. Her weapon, shield, armor too."   
"You had a blacksmith melt it all down and add it to yours." You say sadly.  
"Not all of it..."  
You're confused.  
"We still have Akoúo. We were keeping it for someone.." Ren looks at you, as does Nora, Ruby and Jaune.  
"You... what?"  
"We're saying we want to give you her shield (Y/n)."  
You're speechless.  
"I... Are you serious?"  
"We are."  
Ren leaves the room and retrieves the shield of your fallen friend.  
You're crying now.  
"Fuck... I'm so sorry Pyrrha..."  
Ruby is the first one up, she's embracing you.  
"Let it out (Y/n). It's okay."  
She's crying with you now, as are the rest of team RNJR.  
"I'm sorry I left so soon. I just didn't know what to do, I needed to know why she died. Why SHE had to die.."  
She wiping her tears away, and helps you up.  
"When did you grow up so quickly?"  
"I had good role models." She looks at her friends.

Hours later

All five of you hear a knock on the door. Jaune answers it.  
"Hello." A young boy says.  
"Hi, can we help you?"  
"Shut up I'm getting there..."  
You all look confused, the boy looks at Ruby.  
"You... have silver eyes.  
Team RNJR put their guards up.  
You're confused by the statement.  
"Who's asking?" Nora gets in a stance.  
Out of nowhere...  
"I FoUnd HIM!" Qrow steps up to the door.

Ruby sees Qrow... and that he's stumbling all over the place.

"Uncle Qrow, have you been drinking again?"  
"Maaaaybeeee..." he chuckles.

The young boy comes inside with Qrow.  
"Go ahead and tell them everything."

"Who are you?" Ruby asks.

"Well, my name is Oscar Pine..."

"Wait for iiiiittt..."

"But you all may know me as Professor Ozpin?"

Everyone's jaw hits the floor.

"Professor... Ozpin?"  
Qrow chuckles loudly  
"I DiD IT!"

"Wait so... you're Professor Ozpin?" Ren asks the young man.  
"Yes?" He says doubtfully.

"Tell you kids what. We all get some rest and talk about this tomorrow. Sound like a plan? Good."

Team RNJR (JNRR?) all decide that's for the best and go to bed, so does Qrow, who's out on the couch, Oscar (Ozpin?) takes the second couch.

You pick up Akoúo and familiarize yourself with it. You then hold it with both hands, as tears begin to fall again, this time, making a distinct "ting" as they hit the shield.

"I won't let you down..."


	28. Getting Adjusted

"Go Ruby!" You yell.  
"Come on Oscar!" Nora yells.  
Ruby am Oscar we're sparring and you were rooting Ruby on in the match.  
This was just a day after you and Jaune has sparred and he was keeping up with you. Which was incredible. He improved a lot since Beacon fell.  
As you cheer her on, you notice that Ozpin takes over, and proceeds to overpower Ruby.

"Oooh, damn.."

You continue looking onward as Oscar comes back.

"Why is that so tiring?"  
"You get used to it." You tell Oscar  
"Your body isn't used to training, even more difficult is generating a defensive aura on your own." Ren states  
"Yea, mine is either offense or defense, I've been working on combining the two. But it's very difficult. Ask Qrow."  
The old man comes over.  
"Ask Qrow what?"  
"About the difficulties of generating aura. Especially in my case."  
"Damn right. But once you do it enough times, it will be like breathing."

"I hope so.."  
His eyes flick colors and then he's changed.  
"As for Mr. Arc, you will find your semblance in time. But that doesn't mean you cannot grow more, improve upon your semblance. You can always improve."

You all spend the next 3 hours of the afternoon practicing, Qrow went out to look for some huntsman to help raid his sisters camp for the Spring Maiden. After all the training, you're drained and decide to hit the hay for the night.

"(Y/n)..."  
"Wh-Where am I?"  
"Why did you watch me die?"   
This send you into fight or flight mode.  
"What did I die for? What was the purpose?"  
"Pyrrha.. I tried to save you."  
"No you didn't! You were weak! You saved that Faunus BITCH instead of you're lifelong comrade! How could you!"  
"Pyrrha STOP. I TRIED TO SAVE YOU, I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE."  
"Well, you failed, you're almost as pathetic now as the day I met you."  
Pyrrha dissipates into yellow ashes..

"(Y/n)... I loved you. How could you do that to me."  
"M- Mom?"  
"Not anymore."  
You're breaking down, the world around you becomes shaky and unstable.  
"No- no no no Mom please COME BACK!"  
"Why would I come back to you? Your sister and father are nowhere near as much of failures as you have been. You're a disappointment."  
You scream out in agony.  
You look at your chest and see a black blade..  
"Bl- Blake?"  
"I'll never come back. Adam defended me more than you ever could. You let me down, but now you'll never have to worry about that again.  
She removes Gambol Shroud from your chest, leaving a cavity.  
"Blake..."

"AHHHHH!!!" You shoot up from your bed, looking around to get your bearings. You look at the clock, 2:38 in the morning.  
"What the fuck..."  
"How could I be so pathetic..."  
You begin breaking and tearing apart..

Qrow, Ruby and the rest of JNPR run to you.  
"(Y/n)! What goi-"   
They see you in crisis.  
"I let the- I- I let them down, ho- how could I? I'm weak. I don't deserve to be he- here. She shou- they- should both should be he-"  
You're shut up by a hug from the young rose.  
"Nope."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Nope."  
You are lost for words..  
"Ruby.. I let them both down... Blake too..."  
"Nope."  
"But I-"  
"Nope." She's still holding you tightly. Refusing to let you go until you're okay.  
Minutes pass, tens of minutes pass and you just sit there crying into her shoulder, her cloak and shoulder are drenched in tears. She lets you go, not fully, she grabs onto your shoulders and looks at you (E/c) eyes with her silver windows.  
"You..." she pokes your chest. "Are here for a reason." She keeps hold of your shoulders and tells you again.  
"You are here for a reason."   
"Pyrrha shou-" she shakes you.  
"You."   
You look at Akoúo, your only memento of Pyrrha left. You smile.  
"Ruby. Thank you."  
She warmly smiles at you, still looking in your eyes.  
"Of course (Y/n). We care about you. We all love you. You may not be officially a member of my team. But you are just as important."  
This warms your heart.  
"Thanks Ruby. For everything."  
"No problem (Y/n). Now. I know it's 3 o'clock in the morning, but grab your spear, grab your armor, and grab your shield, we're training." She stares.   
"Okay.. just don't get upset when I win."  
"Haha." She sarcastically laughs.  
You grab your armor, Ekdíkisi, and Akoúo.  
"Let's do this Pyrrha.." you wipe a tear off your face and rush out to spar Ruby.

3 hours later.

You're still not used to having a shield on your other hand, Ruby is constantly taking advantage of that and "reminding" you to use it.   
You finally utilize it effectively, parrying her massive weapon and running in close, spinning around and smacking her with incredible force with it.  
"Wow. That felt great."  
"Be thankful you're not a Grimm."  
"Why?"  
She points to her eyes.  
"What do your eyes have to do with Grimm? I remember Oscar saying something about your eyes when he first got here."  
"My silver eyes are an incredibly rare trait, one that has pretty much been brought to extinction."  
"Okay..."   
"Silver eyed people are destined to lead the life of a warrior according to Uncle Qrow, at least he told me that. Do you remember the Wyvern that attacked Beacon?"  
"Yea, it was huge."  
"Well ummm.... it's kinda frozen on Beacon tower..."  
Your jaw drops.  
"You... your EYES did WHAT?"  
"Froze a giant wyvern Grimm..."  
"Ruby that's incredible! Grimm don't stand a chance against us!"  
"One problem, I don't know how to use them.."  
"Then how'd you activ-"  
You remember that blinding flash of light after Pyrrha died..  
"It was Pyrrha wasn't it?"  
"That's what Uncle Qrow says it was, my latent and hidden power had unlocked when I saw Pyrrha..."  
She trails off.  
"But anyway! I'm going to have to figure out how to use them soon right?"  
You have an idea.  
"Ruby. You just gave yourself the answer I think."  
"What? What's I say?"  
"Ruby, they activated because of Pyrrha right?"  
"Yes?" She scratches her head, still unsure where you're going.  
"Maybe it could do with protecting those you love, those you want to protect?"  
Her silver eyes light up.  
"(Y/n)! That's a great idea!"   
"Next time we're facing off against Grimm, try thinking of those you love. All the good times you had."  
She walks up and plants a hand on your shoulder.  
"Thank you (Y/n)."


	29. Trust Love

Next Day...

You, Oscar, and RJNR, (JNRR? They still haven't figured it out.) are all cooking for some "special guests" that Qrow has invited to the house.

"Man how much food do we need to cook? How many people did Qrow say we're coming." You ask Ruby.  
"Not too many he said, so in Uncle Qrow'a language, probably 5 or 6 people." She shrugs.  
"Get the rest of the chicken." You deadpan.  
She laughs it out loud, Ren chuckles as well, helping Ruby and you prepare food.  
"Ruby! We're here. Come say hi." Qrow yells from the living room.  
"Coming Uncle Qrow!" She's struggling.  
"You're going to burn that." Ren informs her.  
"Shut up no I won't." Ruby says.  
Black smoke puffs from the pan.  
"Okay you take over."  
You take the pan from Ruby.

As you make sure the food doesn't burn, you hear Ruby talk loudly.  
"Hey Uncle Qrow, we thought your "not many" meant like 5 or 6 people so we're just cooking all of the food in the hou-"  
You hear the pan of tea drop to the flor and the pot break.  
"Ren take over. I'll be back."  
He nods at you.  
"Ruby what was that? Are you... okay?"  
You are shocked by who's in front of you.  
In front of you stand Weiss, Yang...  
And Blake Belladona...  
Yang is embracing her sister, while Weiss, Qrow and Blake look onward to them.  
"I love you." Yang says through tears.  
"I love you too." Ruby is crying at this point.  
Weiss and Blake are tearing up as well..  
Ruby speaks.  
"Weiss? Blake? Come here."  
Weiss and Blake run at their leader and embrace in a group hug.  
"I love all of you."  
"We love you too Ruby." The three other quarters of RWBY say.

"Gu- Guys?"  
(Y/n)?" Weiss, Yang and Blake exclaim.  
"How'd you-? How'd you all get here?"  
"Oh we'll let Yang tell you that." Weiss exclaims.  
The air around you becomes warm.  
Blake is staring at you.  
"(Y/n)? I-"  
You've ran outside before she could finish her sentence..

Blake's P.O.V

"What's wrong with Iceman?" Yang asks  
"He... He's been through a lot... to say the least." Ruby tells everyone.  
"He looked different. Not anything like the last time I saw him." Weiss says.  
"You can thank me for that. I trained him till he couldn't stand straight. Now he's a killing machine, his semblance was incredibly tough to get a hold of, once we did manage to finally reign it in, he's capable of doing everything he could before Beacon, and now he's even able to heat up and freeze more than ever before."  
You're shocked.  
Even more than Beacon?  
"I need to talk to him."  
Yang put her hand on your shoulder.  
"Blake, trust me, give him space for now. Two months ago he was like you, and Weiss when we first got to Beacon, moody, unwilling to speak to anybody, and ready to kill anyone who tried him the wrong way, I tried it and he took me out in one punch, he told Qrow to stuff it, and he left the next morning to come here. You don't want to talk to him right now."  
"If he's different though wouldn't that mean tha-"  
Yang's eyes glow a slight red.  
"Blake. Give him space."  
"Okay... well, now that we're here, what's cooking.  
"We're cooking up some chicken and dumplings, and some ramen." Ruby announces.  
"Lovely, I haven't had a decent meal in days." Weiss exclaims.  
"Yeaaa, sorry about mom." Yang rubs her head.  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you busted me out when you did."   
She walks to the table where food is being prepared.

2 hours later 

You look out the window and notice (Y/n) training with...  
"Is that?"  
Everyone looks out the window and notices (Y/n) is carrying Pyrrha's shield.  
"Yea, we gave it to him." Jaune speaks "We used some of it on getting me some new upgrades and..." He trails off.  
"I understand."  
"No Blake, you don't. He was a mental wreck after Beacon." Ruby speaks up.  
"He had a night terror a couple of nights ago. It was of Pyrrha, chastising him for not being good enough. Then his mother doing the same thing. His own mother, called him a disappointment. Then that's when..."  
"What?"  
"He said you came in next and stabbed him in his back with Gambol Shroud. Calling him worse than that Adam guy."  
You begin to tear up.  
"I- I said and did that?"  
"According to his reaction after he woke up and all of us rushed in to help him, yea."  
You stand up.  
"Ex- Excuse me."  
You run up stairs as fast as possible.  
"Blake!" Yang, Weiss and Ruby yell.  
You run into a room, any room, and collapse on the bed. You're crying so hard that no sound is coming out. You are drenching the bed in your own guilt and self hatred.  
"I am so... so so sorry..." You continue to cry.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

As you take out all of your guilt and self hatred on the practice dummy in front of you, you hadn't even realized you heated up to 300 degrees F. Before you cool down you swing Ekdíkisi as hard as you can, taking the dummy's head off in one swipe, you then smack it out of the air with Akoúo.  
You proceed to cool down.  
"Hey (Y/n)." Weiss comes out with Myrtenaster.  
"Hey Weiss.." you stab the next dummy and perform a downward strike with Akoúo.  
"We need to talk.."  
"Just warning you, last time someone said those words to me, they ended up watching their older sister get punched in the gut and over 200 degrees, but continue." You joke.  
"It's about Blake.."  
You pull Timoría out and fire 2 rounds into the dummy, chest the head.  
"What?"  
"Blake feels..." You cut her off.  
"Guilty I'm guessing. About me."  
"Yea. Qrow did change you."  
"I owe my life to his training now though. He knows it too." You forgotten you had taken your shirt off because you had gotten so hot.   
"Is 'that' a byproduct of training?" She looks to your newly formed scar stretching from you shoulder to your lower back.  
"Ursa. I may have left the Xiao Long/Rose household a day or so before the rest of them and found myself surrounded by Grimm. Doesn't matter, they're all dead, and it helped a little bit."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
You smile at her.  
"Back to Blake, you need to talk to her."  
"Why should I? I save her life and she runs off. Doesn't seem like she wants me around."  
"She misses you so much. And trust me, her reasoning for leaving sounds reasonable to me."  
The air gets colder.  
"Reasonable to you."  
She puts her palm on Myrtenaster.  
"Worried I'll almost kill everyone again? Don't worry, Qrow's training remember?"  
"I didn't mean it like tha-"  
"Just go Weiss." You continue to practice on the dummy.  
"Fine. Just please talk to Blake." She insists.  
"Suurre."  
She looks at you worryingly.


	30. RWY Vs. ASPRO

Ruby's P.O.V

"He doesn't want to talk to Blake at the moment, and I have no idea if he will." Weiss sadly says.  
"I'm going out there." Yang exclaims  
"Me too." You say with your sister.

As you both walk outside, you notice the air is much colder than inside the house, you look at your scroll and it's say it's around 50 degrees outside. So it must be (Y/n)'s semblance working.

"Hey Iceman." Yang is the first to speak.  
"Hey Firecracker." He retorts.  
"Okay dude, we gotta talk. Serious shit now."  
He continues to pummel the dummy with shield and spear.   
"About Blake?"   
You feel the air heat up. You're scroll still says 50 degrees.  
"Please just talk to her. She's overridden with guilt and she hates herself now."  
You see (Y/n) slightly lurch at that sentence.  
"Well, that makes two of us." He states to Yang.  
"Listen (Y/n), I've been through too much shit today for everyone to not get along."  
You see her eyes turn a tinge or red.  
"So go talk to her. Now."  
(Y/n)'s eyes do the same, excepts an incredible dark shade of red.  
"You sure you want t order me around right now?" He shakes Ekdíkisi and Akoúo violently, almost as if asserting dominance, he knows Yang couldn't touch him if she tried.  
"(Y/n). Please just hear her out, if Weiss is saying it's a good idea to hear her out. Then maybe you should listen to what she has to expl-"  
He looks at you.  
"Ruby. You know why I won't, don't try to gang up on me." He looks back to Yang.  
The air turns an icy cold, so do his eyes.  
"Now, what were you saying Yang?"  
It begins... snowing? You look at your scroll. 51 degrees. No way it should snowing.  
"Talk to Blake or I'll make you." She unravels one Ember Celica.  
"PLEASE TRY IT FIRECRACKER! I NEED ANOTHER DUMMY TO BEAT UP ANYWAY, MINE DOESNT FIGHT BACK."   
Yang unravels her second Ember Celica, gritting her teeth.  
Weiss steps outside.  
"Snow? What's happening?" She's asks you.  
"Yang is antagonizing him. I don't agree with the method, but if it'll get him to go talk to Blake. We're going to fight him."  
"Typical." Weiss scoffs, pulling Myrtenaster out.  
You do the same with Crescent Rose.

"We don't want to fight you (Y/n), but you have to talk to her (Y/n)."  
"WHY SHOULD I? HAVE WEISS OR RUBY ABANDONMED YOU BEFORE!?"  
All of you guys are silent, still ready to beat some sense into him.  
"Exactly. What. I. Thought."  
You can visibly see Yang shaking in anger, he must not know about Raven. What she did to Yang.

"You don't know anything about me huh Iceman?" Her eyes changed from a violent red to a lilac purple. Cool head Yang.

"Do I need to?" He stares back at her. "I'm not going to go talk to her."

"Fine. Just don't get angry when you lose."  
"Good joke Yang."

Yang is the first to charge him, of course he knew she would so he dodges it without even looking, Weiss scoffs and charged in next, she starts trying to jab him, he's dodging as well.  
"Uuugh." You exhale as you charge him next, now he's dodging you, Weiss and Yang, all at the same time.  
"Stop dodging you coward!" Yang yells out.  
He sweeps her legs and the bashes Weiss with Akoúo, knocking her on her ass and dazing her, you charge in using your semblance and he's still able to block Crescent Rose.  
"Ruby, why are you fighting me? You know you can't beat me. Even in that spar we had, you couldn't beat me. What changed?"  
"I know I can't, I'm just the distraction."  
Yang jumps up from behind you, eyes red hot, she lands a solid blow on (Y/n)'s nose, he gets knocked back multiple feet. Yang lands beside you.  
"You okay sis'?"  
"No. I'm angry." You state.  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Weiss exclaims.  
She's right,  
"Freezerburn!"

Yang jumps up in the air as Weiss makes an icy landscape, Yang comes down with a thunderous slam, covering the backyard in mist.  
You hear (Y/n) inhale and exhale.  
"Weiss!" You whisper yell.  
She looks at you.  
"Ice Flower."

"Cool name." He compliments Freezerburn.  
He heats up, changing the landscape into a hellishly hot landscape, immediately evaporating the mist.  
Not before you hit him with Ice Dust rounds and freeze him to the ground.  
"Gods, you are anno-"  
Yang hits him right in the gut as hard as she can. Sending him to his knees.   
"Fu-" he spits up some blood.  
"Fuck you that hurt."  
"It was meant to ass. So is this." She kicks him in the face. Knocking him out.  
"Something isn't right with him." You say.  
"You think Ruby? Hes lost his mind."   
"That's what Beacon will do to you." You say sadly.  
"Beacon didn't mak-" you look right at Yang.  
"Beacon is where his world fell apart Yang. He's got a right to be pissed off at the world. His best friend of 7 years just died and his girlfriend left him to think about it. Alone." You sternly add.   
"He's got a right." You add at the end.  
"Come on, let's get him inside and on the couch."


	31. No Lies, No Half Truths

"(Y/n).."  
Not again.  
"Leave. Me. Alone." You sternly day to "Pyrrha."  
"Oh? You want me to go? You gonna leave me again?" She states.  
"Pyrrha. I tried." You begin falling, you look up at her.   
"Sure you did." She spits as you fall.

"AHH!" You wake up, surrounded by RWY and JNR. Qrow is on the other couch just watching, he takes a chug from his flask.  
"Kid. Time for a heart to heart."  
You realize your hands are behind your back and you're tied up.  
"You know I could get out of these right?"  
"And the second you try it, I'll knock you out again." Yang adds.  
"Fucking asshole."  
"What is wrong (Y/n)?" Ruby is pleading you to just talk.  
"Like all of you don't already know."  
"Why do you think we're asking you dolt?" Weiss adds.  
"Like the heiress is the SDC cared about poor, little me." Your words are laced with Deathstalker venom.  
"Ex-heiress actually."  
"Listen kid. Now you're gonna have to tell us what's wrong."  
"Because a drunk old man with no common sense cares about me too?"  
"Well, yea kid. Hit the nail on the head there."  
"Just talk to us! Please!" You hear Nora say.  
"Why should I?!"  
"Remember what I told you the night of your nightmare?" Ruby adds.  
You look around and no one reacts.  
"Glad to see you're telling everyone about my personal life 'Red'." You add to the end.  
"What is wrong with you? You know I lov-"  
Gusts of icy air shoot through the house, destroying plates, bowls, and glass alike.  
"You better shut the hell up Jaune..."  
"So... it's that huh?"  
"Then what's it got to do with Blake?"  
You look at Jaune. Eyes icy blue, you direct the icy wind to him and knock him to the wall, everyone else can't even get close to you because of the vortex of air flowing in the house.  
"Jaune. You get one sentence. Make it count."  
"Is this what Pyrrha would want you to do to your friends? Your girlfriend?" He states.  
It cuts through you like butter...  
"I suppose you're right..."  
"(Y/n)."   
You look and see Blake... terrified.  
"I'm sorry..."  
You break your restraints and speed out of the house.  
"(Y/n)!!" Blake yells.  
You go back into the back yard.  
You hear the door open.  
"(Y/n)?" It's Blake.  
"Please don't look at me. I don't deserve it."  
"Don't say that. Please look at me."  
The air turns a warm, welcoming sensation.  
"Blake... I... I failed everyone. I don't want to be treated like it's okay." You get out through tears.  
She puts a hand on your shoulder, you twitch away at this feeling.  
"Please don't love me..."  
"I can't do that." She says.  
"Don't lie to me Blake." You look at her blurry image through walls of tears.  
"Do I look like I'm lying?"  
She hugs you tightly, not letting go.  
"I love you."  
You collapse... stunned that someone as important as her can still love you after what happened.  
"Blake... I..."  
"It's okay, I know. I'm not leaving ever again either."  
You grab her and pull her close, you notice something.  
"Your... bow..."   
"I chucked it. It floating somewhere in the ocean now."  
"I knew you'd look better without it..."  
"Thank you. I have to explain to you why I left. This is all my fault. Gods (Y/n)... I am so sorr-"  
You pull her into a deep kiss.  
"You don't have to tell me why you left. Just be here, by my side from now on."  
She blushed a hot red.  
"I will."

"How are my favorite lovebirds doing?"  
"Good now that I'm calm. I'm so sorry you guys, I've been a complete asshole and horrible person. Will you guys forg-" Nora, Ruby, Yang, Weiss all tackle you and hug you"  
"You idiot! Of course we forgive you!" Nora noras out loud.  
This makes you chuckle a little bit.  
"Thanks you guys, I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
"Me too." Blake says, she gives a quick look to Yang, who thumbs her up.

As you plop on the bed. Blake speaks up.  
"Sooo Mr. Training..." she runs her fingers up your chest.  
"Your semblance under control now from what I hear?"  
She has this devilish look in her amber orbs, and she smiles at you.  
Damn that smile...


	32. Erotevménoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Smut incoming

"Well, you can thank Qrow for that." You look at her amber eyes.  
"I suppose I will tomorrow. But for now..." she begins to get on top on you, she leans down and says.  
"You have to show the the results."  
She begins kissing you all over, lips, neck, collar, ear, you name it. She licks lips and you bite her bottom lip.  
"'Mmmm..." she moans.  
She takes her top off revealing a purple and black laced bra, which is barely holding back her breasts.  
"Blake... you're stunning in purple and black..."  
"Thank you. I've been tol-"  
But right now I hate the color purple and black on you. Mind if I remove it?" You tease.  
"Ohoho. Of course babe."  
As you unlatch her bra, her breasts practically fly out of their laced prison. Making your member stand at attention.  
"Something's a bit happy huh?" She gyrates a bit.  
You both stand up to continue undressing, You take off your shirt, totally forgetting about your scar.  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"Well, it's hot whatever it is."  
You turn around and see the Blake Belladonna, nude before you, body in the moonlight. You look down to her toned midsection, then lower to her "Bellabooty" as classmates used to refer to it as before it was all yours.  
"Oh Brothers..." Escapes from your mouth.  
"Don't worry... I'll try to be gentle..." she pulls a condom from her backpack, you walk up to grab her ass, but she uses her semblance to get behind you and pushes you on the bed.  
"Aww... no fair."  
"I know it, but this is plenty fair to me..."  
She gets lower down and strokes your member slowly, citing a slight reaction from you.  
"Let's get these pants off.."  
As she pulls off your pants, she gasps four words which will stick with you for the rest of your life.  
"Now that's a katana."  
She gets hornier and more excited by the second...  
She stroked you member slowly, then fast, alternating between the two, making you jolt in between them both.  
"Looks like we're both ready for this..." she puts her mouth around the head of it and begin plopping it in and out, only serving to increase your urges.  
"Fuuuck..." you whisper.  
"Glad to see your enjoying just as much. Now for the best part." She smiles at you fiendishly.  
She opens the condom packet and rolls it onto you.  
"Gods, Blake, are you sure you want to do this?  
I don't want to make you feel like Im forcing you." You remind her of what she told you before.  
"(Y/n). I'm certain I want this, with you." She plants a passionate kiss on your lips, one not filled of lust and desire, but if love, trust, care.

She straddles you and begins to lower herself onto your member, not slowing down or making a sound until she's down.  
"Mmmmmmmffff..."   
"Ooohhhmygoodddd."  
"There, you're no longer a virgin babe."  
The sensations are incredible, so good in fact you didn't even hear what she just said, you just focus on not letting this last a few minutes..

1 hour 29 mins later

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygoood!" Blake is losing her mind over you at this point,  
You’ve found your rhythm and you've even added a bit of your semblance to make her tingle up with just a bit of cold. Payback for her using her semblance earlier.  
"Blake... I'm gonna."  
"Me tooooo!  
"Doooooo ittt!!"  
As you both climax together, you look at each other and you speak first.  
"That. Was. Fantastic..." you're completely out of breath.  
"I. Agree. Wholeheartedly..." she gets out also completely out of breath.  
You remove the used condom, and lie in bed next to her, content with how the night has gone.  
"Blake?"  
She turns her head to look at you, her eyes easily able to see you in the dark.  
"I love you so much. You may just think that's the post-orgasm brain speaking. But I love you."  
"I don't think your post-orgasm brain is much different from your regular brain." You laugh at her joke. "I love you too (Y/n)." She plants a kiss on your cheek. You reciprocate with a kiss on her forehead.  
You also add a little something extra.  
"What're you.... doing..." as your run your hand behind her cat ears.  
...keep doing that...." she barely gets out.  
You rub her ears and scalp throughout the entire night, you hear her purr once or thrice and before too long, she's out like a nightlight.  
You decide to follow suite....


	33. Realization

"Glad to see you're back." "Pyrrha says to you.  
"I'm not glad. Why are you appearing here?"  
"If I'm being honest, I wanted to see how you would end up without me helping you along the way." She smirks are you.  
"So translates into 'Because I want to watch you suffer'."  
"Pretty much. Kind of like how your mother died."  
She sets you off.  
"Pyrrha, how dare you say that."  
"What're you gonna do. Fight me?"  
"Yea, I am!”  
“(Y/n)! Wake up!...  
Ruby! Weiss! Yang! Someone!”  
"Pyrrha. I did everything I could to save you. Why are you so hateful to me?"  
"Maybe because I'm dead!"  
“He's not waking up...”  
“I got an idea, stand back, he might lose his hearing for a minute, but he'll wake up...”  
"Looks like we're gonna have to wait to continue this."  
She aims her rifle at your head.  
"What are you talki-  
BOOM!   
"AH WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"There, he's up now." Yang says at Blake.  
"What the fu-"  
Blake’s arms quickly wrap around you.  
"IM SO HAPPY YOURE OKAY."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"When I woke up, you weren't responding to anything, I tried slapping you, nothing, you wouldn't wake up. Yang fires Ember Celica beside your head and you woke up."  
"You also kept saying Pyrrha over and over. What's going on?" Ruby asks you.  
"I keep having that nightmare... Blake's not in it anymore, neither is my mother, Pyrrha is still there though.. she looks so angry every time..." you state.

"Hey kid. I know the feeling.." Qrow states loudly.  
"What does that mean Qrow?"  
"I'll tell you some other day.. now Uhm everyone? Let's um, leave them to present themselves. We've got a hell of a day ahead of us.  
It just occurred to you and Blake that you are both totally nude and the only thing soaring both of your dignities is a thin sheet.  
"GET OUT THEN!" Blake yells at everyone.  
They all zoom out if the room as fast as possible.  
"Blake. I'm so sorr-"   
She plants a kiss on your lips.  
"Don't scare me like that ever again."  
You hold her cheek.  
"I won't."

3 hours later.

As you, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and JNR gather around Qrow and Professor Ozpin, he lets Yang explain exactly what Qrow has told RNJR weeks prior.  
"Is that all your mother told you Ms. Xiao Long?" Ozpin asks her.  
"Almost."  
"What else was there then?" You ask, knowing all of this already.  
"You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."  
You're shocked, a secret about Qrow?  
"That... is not a secret I thought she would give up quite easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal."  
"My ability to reincarnate, while a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. I too, posses a certain magical power, using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I, well, I gave them the ability to turn into birds."  
You're amazed, Blake squeezes your hand to remind you to listen.  
"I needed help keeping tabs on Salem's plans and help searching for Maidens when they're hosts became unclear."  
"Why would you do something like that? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"Yang! That's enough, we chose this, we wanted this."   
"Have you done this with anybody else?" Ruby asks quietly.  
"It's not that simple sadly, my power is incredible, yet finite, the amount I gifted close to Raven and Qrow was in all things, minuscule."  
You all sit there silent.  
"You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of my power to four young women. They were the first Maidens..."  
"You're the old man from the fairytale?" You ask Ozpin.  
"Indeed I am. I'm not done quite yet though."  
You sit.  
"I also discovered multiple object of power, 'relics' I guess you can call them."  
You are shocked, everyone else has been told this story, except for you, Weiss and Yang.  
"These Relics are not of my creation, but they all hold incredible power, the one under Haven Academy is the Relic of Knowledge."  
You stand up.  
"Why didn't you let me know back at Beacon when you added me to this inner circle of yours?"  
"Mr. Aspro, please I was only attempting to be discreet."  
"You entrusted me and Pyrrha with incredibly sensitive information, and you couldn't give us all of it? Why?"  
He remains silent, then answers.  
"It was never my intention to lie to any of you. There are just some matters I prefer to 'play close to the chest' as Qrow puts it. Correct?"  
He looks at him.  
"That's right Oz."  
"Now, I recommend we all rest up, tomorrow night is going to be eventful, we are going after Spring, together."  
You and Blake go to the room and lie down.  
"Hey, so fun stuff tonight?"  
"I don't think I can tonight, I've too much on my mind."  
"Such as?"  
"I just have a really bad feeling about Haven.."  
"(Y/n), that's what I needed to tell you about."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was in Menagerie for the past 3 months...  
with Sun, we both learned something..."  
"I learned that Adam is still alive.."  
"He's... what?"  
"He made it out of Beacon..."  
Adam will be the first to pay for what he did...  
You'll make sure of it.  
First, you have to get Spring...


	34. No Safe Haven

The Next Night

"Wow, so this is Haven Academy?"  
"Yea kid, it's beautiful when you see it at day."  
Qrow recommends.  
As you all walk into Haven Tower, where Professor Lionheart's office is located, you see him standing at the top of the stairs, in the foyer.  
"Hello Students! Qrow!"  
"Hey Leo. What's wrong?"  
"Qrow, I've just received some awful information, I believe Haven is going to be attacked soon..."  
Qrow looks at everyone.  
"I need someone to go outside at make sure everything is okay."  
"I'll go." You volunteer.  
"Me too." Blake announces.  
You both rush outside to secure everything.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Uncle Qrow, we need to be caut-"  
Yang interrupts you  
"Mom?"  
She's looking up to a... Raven?  
Qrow fires his weapon at the bird in a split second..  
"They... they really are magic." Nora says seriously for the first time in her life.  
"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." Raven looks at Qrow. "That was just insulting."  
"What are you doing here!? Leo, what did you do!?"  
He looks ashamed of himself.  
Raven begins walking down the stairs.  
"He did what any sane man would do in his situation, he looked at the info he had, assessed the situation, and made a choice." She stares daggers at Yang.  
"We all made a choice. Like you." She points at Qrow. "You've been scheming little brother."  
"Leo, WHY?!" Qrow is rage incarnate at this point.  
You look at your step mother while Qrow speaks.  
"You have the Spring Maiden."  
"I do."  
"Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem."  
"ALL that time spent spying for that old fool and you still don't get it. There is no beating Salem."  
"You don't know that." You speak up.  
"We've don't things most people would call impossible, and the only reason is because we didn't have to do them alone. We had people to help us, teach us. We had each other."  
She cringes at "each other."  
"I know we'll have a better chance of beating her if we work together." You extend your hand.  
"Please."  
She remains silent. Then responds..  
"You... sound just like your mother."  
She opens a portal with her semblance and out from it flys a fireball.  
It hits you directly in the chest, knocking you back multiple feet.  
"Hello boys and girls."  
Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury and a young girl walk through it and reveal themselves.  
"Cinder..." you whisper.  
Just then, a rough, grizzly sized man walks through the foyer doors.  
"The White Fang are prepping demolition and securing the school grounds, no ones getting in.  
And no ones getting out."

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

"Blake, this could get bad, we need to be ready." You pull out Ekdíkisi and Akoúo from off your back and stand ready.  
Blake pulls out her scroll and call a number.  
"What're you doing? Calling your second boyfriend?" You joke at her.  
"No, calling in the calvary."  
Just then a giant grizzly sized man walks up to you.  
"I need to get in there, Professor Lionheart has called me to help. We're going to look for Raven's tribe correct?" He looks at you kindly.  
"Yes we are. Go ahead." You let him through  
"(Y/n). I heard something." You see her feline ears pop up again, toward...  
The CCT Tower.  
You run there as fast as you can.  
"Blake! Stay on the entrance!" She nods at you.  
As you round the corner of the tower, you notice White Fang Members all over the tower.  
Planting explosives.  
"Shit." You use your semblance you make an icy wind and blow all of them off the tower, you also remove the bombs and make sure that there are no more.  
"Blake! There are White Fang all over the school! We need to let everyone know!"  
You begin running back, noticing Blake is nowhere to be found.  
"Blake!" Not again..  
"BLAKE!"  
"I'm here (Y/n). I needed to let Sun know where we were."  
"Wait Sun is here?"  
"He went with me to Menagerie, I told him to rally up the faunus on Menagerie and be ready. He promised me he would, and he did."  
"Good. We're gonn-"  
"BLAKE BELLADONNA."  
"No.." Blake whispers to you.  
"Adam." You say in a serious tone.  
"Hello Blake, (Y/n)." His hair is mangled and the right side of his head is slight concaved, probably from what you did at Beacon.  
"Long time no see." He says as he charges you and Blake.  
Before you can even draw Ekdíkisi, he kicks you in the gut at unfathomable speed, knocking you inside the foyer, Blake screams out to you.  
"(Y/n)!" She's interrupted and is forced to block the crimson sword.  
"Adam. Leave me alone!"  
"I can't do that, love."  
She goes off to fight him alone. Before you can get up to help...  
NOOOOOO!!!"  
A blinding flash of silver light erupts from Ruby...

Ruby is knocked out before her eyes do anything..  
Emerald had hit her in the head with her weapon. You see Cinder recoil in pain, and Jaune lunges forward...

Jaune nicks her mask just on the edge...  
Ruby really did a number on her...  
"HRAGH!" Cinder stands up, her eye practically on fire due to her Maiden powers.  
She puts her boot on Jaune.  
"You actually think you had a chance against me!" Her rage visible through her more than her eye.  
You charge Cinder, not allowing her to finish, Cinder blocks your blow with a sword.  
"YOU. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID. I'LL KILL YOU."  
She looks at you and smiles an evil grin.  
"Who are you again?"  
This only serves your bloodlust more.  
The air around you becomes scorching hot.  
Cinder notices as well, she kicks you hard enough to put you on your back.  
"What will I pay for again?"  
"I don't care if I die, I care about them, they're the ones who matter in this fight. I'm just a one man team on a suicide mission."  
"You think so?"  
She looks over to...  
Yang...  
“YANG!” Her aura is down and she's breathless...


	35. No Safe Haven Pt.2

Cinder looks directly at Yang..  
"We'll see how how much they matter."  
She conjures a spear in her hand, and slowly begins walking forward.  
"No.. NO YANG!"  
Cinder throws her spear directly at Yang.  
It penetrates straight through her midsection.  
You can only look at her in horror..   
Yang collapses...

"Yang!" Jaune gets up and runs as fast as possible and applies pressure to the hole in her abdomen.  
"You bitch..."  
Cinder looks at you.  
"I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done..."  
You pull out Ekdíkisi and Akoúo and charge her.  
The air is at least 170 degrees F now.  
Cinder blocks your attack, but just barely. She is too fast for you and proceeds to slash your chest and punches you in the gut, Emerald then jumps over her and kicks you in the face.

"You're a fool." She says to you.

Out of nowhere you hear the loudest yell you've ever heard...  
"OZPIN!!!"

Oscars P.O.V

"Oh no..." you hear Ozpin say in your mind.  
"YOU thought you could hide from ME!?"  
He proceeds to rip his jacket off, and reaches into pouches on his hips and he pulls out...  
"Lightning dust?" You say aloud.  
"You'll suffer for what you did! You'll DIE. OVER, and OVER AGAIN!"  
He stabs himself with the crystals, igniting his arms in lightning, he opens his eyes and looks right at you.  
"RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
The scream so powerful it shakes the building.  
"What do I do? Fight?"  
"No, no you need to run!"  
The man charges forward and run right at you. You quickly dodge out of the way. Knowing if he were to land a hit, it'd be the end for you.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Yang!" You rush over to your sister side.  
"Yang! Is she okay? What happened?"  
"This is bad Ruby... she's losing a lot of blood..."  
"No no no... Yang wake up!"  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Jaune is in tears, so is (Y/n), suddenly...  
(Y/n) begins heating up, he's using his semblance to do something to Yang...  
"What are you doing?"   
"Ruby, trust me..."  
He begins using his aura in a way that is helping Yang. But his aura is beginning to dwindle.  
"Hrnn... man this is a lot tougher than I thought." His aura begins to flicker.  
"Jaune... a lil' help here buddy?"  
"Oh yea."  
He holds onto (Y/n)'s shoulder and... uses a semblance.  
"JAUNE. When we're you going to tell everyone you unlocked your semblance!"  
"After we won this fight... I was going to show everyone."  
"Are you healing (Y/n)?" Ren asks his friend.  
"It's not healing as much as it is resetting him in a way?"  
"Reset?" Ren and Nora say simultaneously.  
"My semblance is a Reset button to be blunt. I can use my aura to revert another persons aura to what it was a few minutes ago."  
Cool.  
"What about (Y/n)? I thought you could only be offense and defense.."  
"I maaaay have figured something out during my training with Qrow..." he says.  
"You can heal people?"  
"Only wounds, yes, her aura will be down until her body's aura recharges normally. I need Jaune to help me though, I literally figured this out like 2 months ago, and Jaune figured his out just a few weeks ago during a spar with me."  
"That's incredible!"  
Yang begins to open her eyes..  
"Ow.." she says groggily.  
Weiss quickly hugs her.  
“I AM SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!”  
Yang hugs back.  
“Me too Ice Queen...”

Raven's P.O.V

You, Vernal, and Cinder all go down to the vault  
"Ozpin is here?" Cinder looks onward.  
"Is that going to be a problem?" You ask Cinder.  
"It shouldn't be, we have the upper hand right now."  
"Leo! Open the path to the vault."  
He does as he's told.

You three go down to the vault.  
"Are you excited girl?" Cinder asks Vernal  
"The first Maiden in... who knows how long.. is about to open a vault. Quite an exciting time don't you think?"  
"No, this is a burden. Not a blessing."  
"Well aren't you just a party pooper." Cinder mocks.

As you three approach the vault, Vernal asks.  
"How does this work?"  
"The Spring Maiden. You in this case, will put her hand on the vault door, the door will open for you, and only you, then I will walk in and retrieve the relic, alone. Is that understood?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Let's get this over with." You say angrily.

"Raven Branwen... I've heard many tales about you." You look at her. "People say you're a cunning leader.. you're a tactical genius.. that's you're clever.."  
You continue to have your guard up.  
"Its a shame they're wrong." She shoots and ice blast from her fingers behind her at you, freezing you in place.  
"VERNAL!"  
Too late, you're frozen..  
You can see Cinder attack Vernal with...  
A Grimm arm.  
She's turned herself into a monster.  
You see Vernal gasp for air, trying to live.  
You begin to break the ice surrounding you, attempting to break free.  
Vernal lie dead next to Cinder.  
"What? Where's the power?!"  
You break free... and you're pissed.  
"You won't find it or retrieve it, because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden..."

"I AM!"


	36. No Safe Haven Pt.3

Blake's P.O.V

You and Adam have been in combat for what seems ever at this point. (Y/n) isn't back yet and you're beginning to get worried.  
"Adam, you have to stop this!"  
"And WHY would I do that?"  
He fires his sheath shotgun at you, you have to use Shadow to escape.  
"This isn't what's right for the Faunus!"  
"Who's saying it isn't?"  
You're shocked.  
"You have changed a lot."  
"Look who's talking." He charges you again, he proceeds to block an incoming hailstorm of bullets, he then jumps back.

"Adam Taurus! This is the Mistral Police Force! We have you surrounded! Throw down your weapons!" You hear the captain shout.  
"Blake!" It's Sun, he got here just in time.  
"So, just you two huh?"   
"Not so fast!" A booming voice shouts out.  
It's Dad.  
And Sienna Khan?  
And the faunus of Menagerie.  
"Adam, you have crossed a line that won't be treaded on again." Sienna announces.  
"And what are you going to do about it Sienna?"  
"I'm not going to do anything, but once you're behind bars and rot in prison, I'm fixing the White Fang."  
"Adam.. it's over." You say to him.  
"That's what you think." He pulls a detonator from his pocket and pulls, you hear a night explosion in the distance, nowhere near Haven.  
"What!?"   
"Thank you (Y/n). " You think in your head.  
"Looks like you failed again." You tell him.  
"You're still too scared to fight me on your own."  
"She's not alone." Sun yells from behind Adam.  
"Tell me, does Blake make all of her classmates fight for her?"  
"Nope, it's a volunteer gig, doesn't look like you have anyone fighting for you either."  
He looks around and notices White Fang Troops surrendering to the police.  
He attacks Sun first, he pulls out his gunchucks and keeps him back, you rush at Adam at he kicks you away, he then runs away. Sin is giving chase.  
"Sun stop!"  
"But we can get him now!"  
"No we can't. He wants to pick us off. Let him go today."  
"Fine."  
He looks at the foyer.  
"Looks like they could use some backup."   
"You're right. Thank you Sun."  
You hug him.  
"No problem Blake. See ya around!" He jumps off.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

You keep healing Yang as much as you can, the hole in her gut is almost totally healed but she's gonna be out of the fight.

"Hey firecracker. You're gonna be okay. Just stay down for the rest of this fight."  
"Okay Iceguy." That one is new.  
"Okay, you're good, now I've got a grudge to settle.." You look at Mercury.  
"Hey buddy! I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't ya think?"  
Your anger is visible to everyone.  
"I'll give you more than that Mercury."  
You heat up to 250 degrees.  
He looks a bit stunned how much hotter you've been able to increase your semblance.  
You charge him, he wasn't ready and you easily punch him in his gut and at crazy speed, he flies into a wall, you throw Akoúo his way but he grabs it before it hits his head, you knew he would and you jump up and drop kick the shield into his throat, he loses all his breath and you pull out Ekdíkisi and proceed to slice him apart while he recovered, you break his aura and get one final slice off.  
Both of his legs are gone in one slice, both prosthetics are removed and he is immobile now.  
"Oh... I'm sorry Merc." You kick him in his face to finish it.  
You look over at Ruby telling you something as the building shakes I'm with violent force.  
"(Y/n)! Go!" She pointing to the vault.  
Emerald tried to stop you, but she couldn't catch you, before she could give chase, Weiss and Blake appear in front of her to stop her.  
Blake looks back at you and winks.

Raven's P.O.V

"Vernal was a decoy this entire time, the last Spring Maiden must've trusted you a great deal to let you have the power." Cinder smirks  
You grimace.

You fly forward to catch your sword and as you do Cinder read ya herself, you smash into her with incredible force and strength, she's able to block it but you continue the advance.  
She has a very evil grin as she widens her eyes, almost like a hunter looking at their prey  
"That is MY POWER!" She screams as she pushes you off.  
She launches you into the elevator shaft, bending the metal frame, through the dust you left when you launched off...  
A Grimm hand comes at you...  
It grabs you by the throat.  
She laughs.   
"YES. And now I will take what is MINE."  
"We'll see about it." You freeze her feet in place with your Maiden powers, then look up, she looks up as well to see a giant boulder falling   
On her.  
It crushes her and forces her to let you go, you jump up to another boulder and look down on her, she flies up to you and you begin fighting once again.  
With every exchange your sword breaks, now it's a red blade...  
Then a blue blade,  
Yellow,  
Red again.  
A black blade is up next and the exchange of swords is so great, it causes even more boulders to break down and fall.  
The black blade breaks,  
Then a green one, yellow again...  
The boulders you both are fighting on finally hit the ground.  
Both of your auras are depleted...  
"You finally done?" You ask the tired Maiden.  
"Shut up!" She screams at you.  
"You know, maybe if you were smarter, more cunning, and honestly more like me, you'd remember to watch your back!"  
You were referring to Vernal who aims her weapon at Cinder, she realizes this and deflects the dust round.  
You use incredible speed to get behind her and palm her in the face with your Maiden powers, creating a shockwave that shakes the vault.  
Pushing her into the abyss below..  
Before she hits the ground, you freeze her, turning her body to ice.  
Ending Cinder Fall...  
You look at Vernal, who is truly dead now..  
"Thank you Vernal." You close her eyes.  
As you place your hand on the vault, it begins opening, before you step in to retrieve the relic, you hear an incredible thud.  
You turn around to see that Aspro kid...   
He looks pissed..


	37. Fear is Powerful

"Raven." You stare at her.  
"So, you're that Aspro kid? I can see why my daughter likes you as a friend, as a teammate." She stands casually. You sense no ill intent, no need to fight you.

"You opened the vault. I know you're the Spring Maiden."   
Her eyes become lit.  
"What's your point?" She stares.  
"You're going to let me have the relic."  
"Why on Remnant should I do th-"  
You cut her off with anger in your voice.  
"Because you're AFRAID."  
She looks at you confused.  
"Why would I be afraid?"  
"You're afraid of Salem. If you thought having Maiden powers made you a target. Wait until she learns you have a relic."  
She looks at you and replies.  
"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't have a right to tell me what I am and am not afraid of when you're hear shaking like a scared puppy."  
"Yea I am scared, so is Yang, you're daughter who by the way was impaled and you have no worries about her."  
She tears up.  
"Yang is a strong girl, like her mot-"  
"SHE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU."  
"She's strong, she kind, she doesn't run away from her issues."  
Raven charges you pulling out her blade. But she doesn't attack.  
"Why not attack?" You stand there with her blue blade to your throat.  
"Because you'd be correct if I killed you."  
"I'm right either way. The fact you don't care enough about your own blood..."  
You begin to boil.  
"It pisses me off."  
You begin to steam.  
"Yang has a mom still, yet she's like me, she doesn't have a mother."   
You are so hot right now you even make Raven back up a few feet.  
"Now. You are going to give me the relic. I don't expect you to go make amends with your daughter who only wants her mother."  
She's taken aback by that sentence.  
"I..."   
You approach the vault door.  
"I..." she begins crying.  
"Yea... I know you are. But she doesn't..."  
You hear the faint sound of wings flapping.

As you walk into the vault, you notice it's just a desert, at the end, there appears to be a... lamp?

You walk through the vault and go to grab it, as you do, you begin breaking down..  
"Pyrrha, Mom, I miss you so much..."

Ruby's P.O.V

"Just give up!" You yell at Emerald and Hazel, who are pretty much drained.  
"This isn't over! Cinder will come back with the relic and she'll beat all of you." Emerald says.  
Just as she says it, someone emerges from the elevator of the vault.  
It's (Y/n), and he's carrying a lamp.  
You look back to your opponent, who are shaking now, especially Emerald..  
"Emerald, we have to leave now." Hazel says while carrying a leg less Mercury.  
She is distraught.  
"Emerald. Now."  
She screams at an incredibly high pitch...  
The walls and floor become black, there's an odd black smoke in the air, all of the lights are read, and there's a pillar of black smoke rising from where Emerald just was.  
And out of the pillar, a body begins forming, a pale woman...

You instinctively put up Crescent Rose as a shield, she charges everyone and then vanished into smoke...

All of you are terrified at what you just saw..  
Is that Emeralds semblance? What did she do?

"Who- Who was that?" You ask shakily.  
"An illusion, but an accurate one..."  
Ozpin speaks softly.  
"That... was Salem."

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

"That- That was Salem? That's who were fighting against?"  
Ozpin nods.  
You begin walking down the steps with the relic in your hands, Qrow meets you at the bottom.  
"Hey kid, what happened down there?"  
"I don't know. When I got down there, the vault door was open, Cinder was gone, and Vernal was dead." You make note to not mention Raven.  
"And Raven?" He asks you  
Of course he asks.  
"Gone." You says staring him in his eyes.  
"Well, were all glad you're still here kid."  
You look over and see Team RWBY having a moment, you leave them be for now.

"(Y/n)! Come here!" Blake is waving you over.  
"Coming."  
"(Y/n), this is my mother, Kali, and my father Ghira." Blake introduces you.  
"It's very nice to meet you, I wish this could be more of a normal meeting." Kali says to you."  
"Me as well Mrs. Belladonna."  
"So you are Mr. Aspro, Blake has told me a lot about you, she says you're a very determined individual, and an incredibly kind hearted person, I do hope we get to meet more often." Ghira says shaking your hand.  
"As do I Mr. Belladonna, and I promise, your daughter is in some of the safest hands on Remnant."  
"I don't believe she'll need the protection, but it's nice to know she has such amazing people by her side."  
"So umm Dad? (Y/n) here is my boyfriend."  
She never told them.  
"Oh. Well then I do hope you keep her safe Mr. Aspro."  
"Nothing will hurt Blake as long as I draw breath sir."  
He nods in agreement.

Qrow looks at Ozpin and sees he's out of breath.  
"I don't know how we did it Oz, but we did it."  
The boy continues breathing.  
"Oz?" Qrow asks worryingly.  
"He's... resting... too much energy fighting..."  
He's still out of breath.  
"Well hey kid don't push yoursel-"  
"No. He had... a message..."  
"We have... to get the lamp... to..."  
"Atlas..."  
Oscar passes out from the exhaustion.  
"Qrow? Are we really going to Atlas?"  
He just groans, knowing it's going to be a tough trip...


	38. Argus Limited

Qrow's P.O.V

2 weeks later

Dear James,  
It's been two weeks since the attack on Haven, official reports state that the plot to destroy Mistrals CCT tower was thrwarted by Ghira Belladonna and the faunus militia from Menagerie, some Huntsman and some student coincidentally visiting the headmaster were also able to lend some assistance.

Unfortunately, Leonardo Lionheart lost his life trying to defend his school, and those responsible for organizing the attack, managed to escape.

As I'm sure you can guess, there's a lot more to this report than I'm willing to say in this letter, but for now, what I'm trying to say is we're on our way to Atlas James. There's a good chance we'll get there before this letter does, but in case we don't, I need you to know we're bringing a lot more than bad news with us.  
See you soon,  
Qrow

Ruby bumps into you.  
"Hey, what's with the running?"  
"No what's with the staaaanding? It's almost time!"   
You see her use Petal Burst and she's off.  
"Hmm kids nowadays." You grumpily say.

As you catch up to Ruby, you hear the conversation two idiots are telling them about.  
"...generous tip, we can make sure your cart gets extra special attention, should things, 'get dangerous'.  
You visibly see Ruby, Yang, Nora and Weiss unimpressed.  
You take a swig of your flask then go confront them.  
"Hey I got a tip for you." You say walking over.  
"Buzz off." They look angrily.  
"Looks like Mistral is really scraping the bottom of the barrel now these days."  
"Hey! You're talkin' to -"  
"A professional Huntsman." You show your license.  
"One if you heroes left the entrance to the caboose wide open, it's be a shame to lose your job before it started."

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

"Gods, Argus is supposed to be beautiful this time of year, I'm excited to not be fighting White Fang for the first in forever."  
"I agree, who knows, maybe it's beach season." She winks at you.  
"I doubt it Blake, though it would be nice."   
"I'm gonna go talk to team RWY and JNR before we hop on the train."  
"Okay babe. I love you." She kisses your cheek.  
"I love you too."   
You see Sun, as you walk past him you give him a fist bump.  
"Hope you see you soon dude."  
"Hell yea." You say back to him.  
As you walk down to Team RWY and JNR, you see Yang and Ruby fighting over a bag, you're glad everyone can actually be happy for once.

You follow JNR to their cabin and plop down on the empty bed, as you pull your scroll out, your realize something.  
"I'm like, the worst son ever. I should probably call back home.  
You dial your dads number, it's answered almost immediately.  
"Son? Where have you been.?" You hear.  
"Hey dad, sorry, I've been really busy recently. We finally got a break and I remembered I suck as a son, so I called back."  
"You don't suck, you're just a little forgetful. What have you been busy with?"  
"Well, me and all of my friends and girlfriend stopped the attack on Haven Academy."  
"You stopped that? I'm so proud of you son."  
"Thanks Da-"  
"And what's this about a girlfriend? Will I get to meet her soon?"  
"Hehe, probably not Dad, we're on our way to Argus right now actually, more important business."  
"Oh okay, can I get an understanding of what she looks like? Who she is as a person?"  
"Her name is Blake. She's amazing, she's intelligent, kind, but hard when she's needed to be. She's a faunus as well, black hair, amber eyes, she's beautiful Dad."  
"I'm very happy for you son, what kind of faunus if I may ask?"  
"She's part feline sir."  
"Oooh so I take it she's flexible?" He laughs  
"DAD! Yea... yea she is..."  
Her laughs heartily at your confirmation.  
"Well it has been fantastic catching up son, do you want to speak to your sister? I can call her down."  
"Sure."  
"Ashlyn! You've got someone on the scroll for you!"  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sis. How've you been?"  
"(Y/n)! Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!"  
"I've been really busy, I'm sorry sis."  
"It's okay, I miss you."  
"I miss you guys too."  
"Well what been going on?"  
"Well I'm currently going to Argus for more business-"  
Just then the train shakes violently.  
"Shit, I got to go, somethings going on, tell Dad I love you guys."   
"We love yo-"  
You hang up the scroll.  
"It's always gotta be something doesn't it, can't I ever just have a break?"


	39. The Long Haul

As you climb the side of the train to help RWBY and JNR fight off the Grimm attack you notice they're being led by a massive Grimm.  
"Is that a Sphinx?"  
You heard it emit an ear piercing screech, calling for Manticores to the train, you pull Timoría out and begin opening fire with ice dust, freezing the wings of each Manticore that dare get close enough. You meet up with Qrow.  
"Why are we being attacked? None of us are negative, maybe the passengers?"  
"It could be my semblance, but I doubt that. I've never attracted Grimm before."  
"What is your semblance? You've never told me."  
"Oh yea, you were knocked out during this time. My semblance brings Misfortune, I can't really control it however, so I'm an alcoholic by choice, not nature." He laughs it off." It dampens the effect of my semblance. I guess you can say I'm a bad luck charm."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Qrow."  
"No it's fine, it's helped me from time to time, but it's usually pretty against me."  
"Well, hopefully one day it helps us."  
"Yea. Let's go do our jobs." He tells you.

You continue opening fire until you and Qrow are face to face with the Sphinx. He unfolds his sword into the scythe form, you do the same, rifle to halberd/scythe. You and him lunge forward and attempt to attack the Sphinx, neither of your attacks do any significant damage, it launches a fireball at Qrow and knocks him backwards, then unfurls it's wings and flies up.  
"Where are they going?" You ask loudly.  
"TUNNEL!!!" You hear Oscar shout.  
"Shit! Get down!!"  
As you jump down to the train doors below, you hear a distance crunch.

As you, and Team RWBY walk into the train car, you see Oscar comforting Dudley, one of the huntsman for the Argus Limited. Qrow walks up to him angrily.  
"I told you to shut those damn things off!" He picks him up by his collar.  
"Those THINGS, are keeping us alive!"  
"Us sure, but they're putting the passengers at risk."  
You decided to walk up and stop him, but Ruby was quicker. She pushes Qrow softly as to tell him to ease up.  
"Please just shut off the turrets."  
"Trust us, we know what we're doing."  
Jaune resets his aura to the max, and you come over to heal his arm.  
"Fine." He grunts.  
Ozpin speaks.

"I'm afraid that there is one issue here. Grimm are also attracted to this." He points to the lamp.  
"What is that?" Dudley says.  
"Nunya. Ozpin, are you kidding us?" You reply.  
"Why didn't you tell us that?" Yang says next  
"I-"  
"That doesn't matter now." Ruby says.  
"We have to get off this train, that's all that matters."  
"She's right." You say.

"Jaune, we need to get everyone into one car, so Ren can affect them all." You say to him  
"Understood." He begins ushering people in.  
"I'll go with Team RWBY to assist with Grimm." You tell him.  
"That's a good idea." Ruby says to you.  
Jaune looks directly at Ruby.  
"Only if you promise to meet us at Argus."  
"Promise." You and Ruby both say.

All of you climb up on the train, you call out to Blake.  
"Blake! Go detach the front cars from us!"  
"Understood."  
As she does that, the Grimm are returning.  
"Time to fight."  
You charge forward with Ekdíkisi and remove a Manticores head with ease, you are flanked by another Manticore, you flip the spearhead around and thrust it behind you, into the mouth of the incoming Manticore.  
Ruby charges at another Manticore and removes its legs, followed by its head, she then flips off another one and shoots it directly in the face.  
Yang grabs one by the horns and uppercuts it with Ember Celica.  
Blake is swinging Gambol Shroud and impales one in its head with it, she pulls on the black ribbon connecting to it and jumps over it, removing the snakehead tail, it turns around and she stabs it in the head.  
You notice Oscar needing assistance, so you lower your temperature to -30 and fly forward impaling the Grimm on your halberd.  
"I gotcha buddy." You then kick it off.  
Only one left is the damn Sphinx, Qrow's been having trouble with it, you come up with a plan.  
"Weiss! Freeze it's legs! Blake get Yang to help ground it!"  
"Gotcha."  
"Okay!"  
"Ruby, now is a fantastic time to try that method of activating your eyes, the one we talked about? We'll keep the Sphinx busy."  
"Good idea!"  
She closes her eyes and begins.  
You rush forward to Qrow.  
"I got Ruby attempting to use her eyes, just in case it doesn't work, we're gonna cripple the thing."  
"Smart idea kid." He pulls out his scythe.  
"So what're we doing?"  
"We're taking off it's wings."  
"Cool." He smirks at you.  
As you charge forward, it attempts to bite you, you dodge it and get on its side, as does Qrow, you both jump up and remove the wings from the Sphinx. It's not going anywhere, at this point, Weiss has frozen it's legs, you pull out Timoría and you break it's legs with gravity dust rounds.  
"Ruby! Are you ready?"  
She opens her eyes...  
Nothing happens.  
"Uugh." She sighs, her and Qrow decapitate the Sphinx, removing it from the equation...  
Not before it launches a fire blast to the tracks and details the train.  
"Weiss, glyph!" You say to her.  
She understands and plants everyone on the train.  
It derails and it crashes into the icy, snowy tundra below.


	40. Gift of Knowledge

"Is everyone okay?" You hear Qrow yell.  
"Yep." You say.  
"We're okay." Yang says next.  
"Still alive!" You hear an unknown voice shout out.  
"Uuhhmmm..."  
An elderly woman walks out of the decimated train.  
"That was a close one huh?" She smiles.

"Great, just great!" You hear Yang being upset.  
"We've lost our transport to Argus, we've lost a third of our party, and we have gained, a defenseless old lady!" She falls back as she pulls Bumblebee out of the snow.  
"My name is Maria Calavera! And I and not defenseless, I'm just a little hard of hearing, and blind without my eyes, which are in desperate need of repair.." She hits her goggles.  
"Okay I'm starting to see your point." She states.  
"Yang, knock it off, you'll only be inviting more Grimm." Qrow, attempting to be the voice of reason.  
"That doesn't matter Qrow, apparently we've been attracting Grimm since Haven!"  
"What happened to not lying to us? What happened to no half truths?" Yang asks Oz.  
"Yea, I agree, I think we need an explanation." Oscar replies.  
Ozpin comes out.  
"I did not lie to you."  
"You didn't tell us about the relic."  
"I feared it would only going to add anxiety and negativity to the group."  
"Do you still not trust us?" Yang said  
"We aren't going to betray you or leave, why can't you just tru-"  
"DO YOU REALLY THINK LEO WAS THE FIRST?"Ozpin says in a serious tone.  
Everyone is silent.  
"I'm sorry, but you must understand I have my reasons for the secrets I keep, for the choices I make, the reason I need to carr-"  
He is missing the relic.  
"Where's the relic?"  
"Here." Ruby is holding it.  
"It got scattered in the crash."  
He looks worried.  
"Ms. Rose, can you please hand me the relic?"  
"Why?" You speak up.  
"You said it can't do anything back at the house. Right?" You continue talking.  
"Mr. Aspro, I simply feel as if the relic is my burden, my responsibility to hold."  
"Bullshit.."  
"Excuse me Mr. Aspro?"  
"I said bullshit, I can tell when someone is lying. I've been able to since I met Pyrrha, thanks to my training."  
"Mr. Aspro, I am not lyi-"  
He suddenly stops in place.  
"Hurry... he's trying... to stop you..."  
Oscar?  
"Her name... is Jinn... say her name to... to summon her..."  
He collapses to his knees.  
"Ruby..."  
Everyone except you point their weapons at Qrow.  
"Do what you think is right kiddo."  
"J-Jinn?"

"Wh-What?"  
"The snow has stopped moving?" Weiss says aloud.  
"Ruby, this is incredible. I have no clue what's happening."  
"What on Remnant?" Qrow speaks out.  
A blue woman?  
She stretches

"Hnnnnnnnngh, Wonderful."  
You and the rest of Team RWBY look in awe.  
"So tell me.."  
You're still stunned.  
"What knowledge do you seek?" She smiles

Ruby's P.O.V

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer 3 questions every 100 years."  
You're speechless.  
"You're in luck. As I am still able to answer-"  
"That's enough!" Ozpin yells.  
"-2 questions this era."  
Everyone is speechless.  
"Hehe, it's a pleasure to see you again old man."  
"Ruby... please... don't."  
"Hey." Everyone except you this time points their weapons at Qrow.   
"Do what you gotta do kid."  
You think about it.   
You've made your choice.  
"Jinn?"  
She leans forward, ready to answer.  
"What is Ozpin hiding from us?"  
"NOOOOOOO!" He runs forward, attempting to grab you.  
He disappeared?  
"Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower..."  
You listen, ready for the information to come.  
"With a lonely girl...  
Named...  
Salem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not rewriting a 25 minute episode to change nothing, so skipping the Salem backstory.


	41. Cursed to Fail

"Salem can't be killed... you all heard her right?" Yang says.  
You, still stunned by the knowledge dumped on you, knowledge Ozpin had his from everyone, say nothing in response.  
"I-"  
"There was SO MUCH you hadn't told us."  
"Professor?"  
He looks at Ruby.  
"What is your plan to defeat Salem?" Even Ruby looks angry at this point.  
"I- don't have one..."  
"You're fucking with us, right?" You answer harshly.  
"(Y/n)..."   
"HRAAAGH!" Qrow punches him straight in the jaw, sending him into a nearby tree.  
"No one wanted me, Iwas cursed, I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world, I thought I was finally doing some good."  
"But.. you are."  
"Meeting you, was the worst luck of my life."   
No ones says anything.  
"Maybe... maybe you're right."  
His eyes change again.  
"Owww." Oscar returns holding his jaw.  
"What happened?" Ruby asks him.  
"He's... gone."  
"THAT BASTARD! TELL HIM WE ARENT DONE YET!" Yang screams, her eyes a tinge of red.  
"No he's... gone. It's like he locked himself in my head. Our head?"  
You look at him.  
"I hate this, I want it to stop!"  
Everyone exerts a grunt of anger at Ozpin.  
"Enough!" Maria yells.  
"We need to leave her now, it'll be dark soon and every single one of you is spewing negativity. There's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere."  
"Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but-"  
She plants her cane firmly.  
"No buts! We're moving. I'll be DAMNED if I lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"  
"She really means business." You think in your head.  
"She's right. Come on." Ruby states.

You look over at Blake, she's still shocked from the information, she's also shivering.  
"Come here." You urge her.  
She gets close and you use your semblance to heat yourself to 150 degrees, warming her.  
"Thank you." She nuzzles you.  
"No problem kitten."  
You just realized you called her kitten.  
"Did- did you just?"  
"Yea, my bad."  
"No, I kinda like it."  
"Really?" You're shocked  
"Yea, it's cute."  
Cool. She has a literal pet name now.  
"I thought trails lead somewhere lady?"  
"You don't anything else to do other than harass a defenseless old lady?" She snarks.  
Everyone quiet. You look at Ruby, then Blake, you see her cat ears perk up.  
"Can anyone else hear that?"  
"I did." Blake says.  
It's metal screeching? Like a gate maybe?  
As the group approaches the noise.  
"Brunswick Farms?" You call out.  
"It looks... abandoned."  
It's gotta be better than this." Ruby calls out.  
"Come on, this storm isn't going to let up, we'll bunker down in a house and move out in the morning." Qrow says.  
"It's going to be a long night isn't it." You ask Qrow.  
"Let's hope not kid." He takes a long swig from his flask.

As you all get in the house, you all notice it's completely empty, not a soul in the house.  
"It really is abandoned." Yang says.  
"Come on, we should get a fire started." You tell Blake.  
"I'll go find some blankets."  
"Yang, go with her." Qrow tells her.  
You see Ruby and decide to go talk to her.  
"What do you think?"  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right."  
"I know, I get the same feeli-"  
"AHHHH!"  
"Weiss!" Ruby yells, you both run up the stairs to see Weiss on the ground, Yang holding her, making sure she is facing away from...  
"Bodies?" You say aloud.  
"What the hell happened here?" Qrow says behind you.

As Weiss sits in front of the fire, Yang sits beside her, comforting her, Blake puts a blanket over her shoulders. Weiss jumps a little, you see Yang's grip tighten just a bit.  
The door opens, Qrow walks in.  
"It's the same in every single house. Bodies in each bed, it's as if everyone went to sleep and didn't wake up."  
"That's weird."  
"Well then we're not staying here right?" You see Weiss tremble. Yang still holding tight.  
"We don't have a choice, we'd freeze to death before we'd get anywhere. We have to for tonight."  
"Oh."  
Maria stands up.  
"Welp, might as well get comfortable."  
"Not us." Yang looks at Weiss, she nods.  
"Well then, let's do something, this place might still have supplies we could use." Ruby says.  
"Maybe even a car." Oscar adds.  
"I'll do another sweep of the grounds." Qrow adds to the added sentence.  
"No one else goes anywhere ALONE."  
"Me and (Y/n) can search the other buildings for vehicles." You nod at her and agree.  
"I'll go look for some food. Oscar, you wanna come with?"   
"Yea sure."  
"I'll stay with Weiss and Maria." Yang's adds.

You and Blake spot a barn in the storm, you both march through the snow to get in.

"Something tells me that's not street legal." She looks at a tractor.  
"What do you think happened here?" You ask her.  
"I have no idea, maybe that well was contaminated?" She replies.  
You sigh and rub your head.  
"Are... you okay?"  
"Yea, I've just got a lot on my mind, I'm also really, really tired." You reply to her.  
"Hey." She grabs your arm.  
"I love you. Please don't think I ever don't, you helped me in ways no one could." She says to you.  
"I love you too kitten." You wink at her.  
"Meow~." She mocks as she continues to walk.  
"Hey look. A flatbed."  
As you approach, you hear her gasp.  
"Blake! What's wrong?" You see her looking out the window.  
"I thought I saw... him." You know exactly who.  
"If he were there, I'd kill him. Trust me, you are safe."  
"I still get flashbacks to Beacon..."  
You think about the dreams you had of Pyrrha.  
"I know, me too.." You hold her.  
"Thank you (Y/n). I'm not leaving ever again."  
"Good."


	42. Drained

"What's the diary of Ms. Calavera?" You ask the woman.  
"It's of Bartleby. The owner of the estate. He seemed to have some sort of new scheme, always hatching up plans to improve his settlement."  
"Hey guys. Uncle Qrow said we should all get some rest. He's gonna wake all of us up in the morning."  
"Will do." You say.  
"On it." Blake says, you and her make a pallet in the floor, she lays beside you and gets close, you rub her back, giving her a calming massage. In no time at all, she's out asleep, you follow suite.

"Ready for our 'heart to heart' (Y/n)?"  
Oh great.  
"Pyrrha, please... get out of my head. I miss you so much, I still feel guilty. Isn't that all you want?"  
"No no no. I want you to suffer for what you did to me."  
"Pyrrha, please." You have tears in your eyes.  
"I will do what I want." She charges you, you steel yourself, but somethings off about her, she's stronger, much stronger, in fact, she is easily beating you.  
You decide to lower your temperature to -100 just in case she is holding back. She is still pushing you back.  
Lower.  
Still, you're being defeated.  
Lower..  
She's still advancing.  
(Y/n)! Wake up!  
She impales you, right through your chest.  
She mocks you in a pouty voice.  
"Aww. Someone still too weak to stop someone from dying?"  
Yang! Help me.   
"Damn, looks like we're cut short again."  
She fires Miló into your chest  
"AHH!" You wake up clutching your chest.  
"(Y/n)! What's wrong?"  
You stand up and walk outside, it's early morning, can't be past 6 in the morning, you begin pacing back and forth, you punch the wall with such impact it shakes the house.  
"GEY OUT OF MY HEAD PYRRHA!" You scream at the top of your lungs.  
Suddenly, you're grabbed from behind.  
It's Blake.  
"(Y/n). Please talk to me."  
You fall down.  
"Blake, I can't get Pyrrha out of my head. It's getting worse, we fought and I couldn't win, not even close. I tried lowering my temperature lower and lo-"  
"I know, I looked at your watch, you were at -370 degrees, you were approaching absolute zero."  
You look away.  
"Look at me."  
As you look at her, you notice her right hand is covered in ice crystals.  
"Blake! Your hand."  
"I didn't even notice."  
"Here." You heat up and melt the crystals covering her hand.  
"I'm so sorry Blake."  
"Don't apologize. You didn't mean to." She holds your hands with hers and kisses your cheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Now, let's head back to bed, I'm still really tired."  
"Well can we just cuddle then?" She asks you.  
"I'm down."  
You both begin to walk back to the house, you both get on the pallet, she places her head on your chest, and you pet he ears, she just purrs.

A few hours later you hear the sound of a bottle hit the floor.  
"AHH!" Ruby screams.  
"Hey Ruby, you okay?"  
"Yea, just scared me."  
She stands ups and walks toward Qrow, who is passed out still, surrounded by bottles of alcohol, he must really be drowning out his semblance.  
"Ugh Uncle Qrow wake up. We overslept."  
"Hsshbmm..." Qrow mumbles.  
Ruby picks up a bottle, looks at it, and throws it, breaking it angrily.  
"HUH WHAT?" He's scared awake.  
"You know you can talk to me about stuff, Yang and I'd even imagine (Y/n) would listen." She says while hugging the drunkard.  
"Let's just get outta here kiddo." He pats her back.

2 hours later

"Can we just go back to bed?"  
"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make some breakfast?" Blake suggests.  
"You wanna make it?" Oscar asks.  
"Nooot really."  
As you and Qrow roll the flatbed up to Bumblebee, you latch it on.  
"There done."  
"Cool, all we need to do now is-"  
As he rests his foot on the flatbed, a tire pops, it's the first time you see his semblance actually take form."  
"Uuuggghhh." He angrily grunts.  
"Fun." You say.  
He sits down by a fence and begins drinking again.  
"I'm starting to think the universe doesn't want us getting to Atlas." Yang says.  
"Me either, we're always getting blocked." You say  
"It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare." Ruby says  
"Last night, I couldn't stop thinking. Why are we even going to Atlas?" Weiss states.  
"Weiss. We have to."  
"Why?" Yang retorts.  
"If there's no way to beat her, we have no reason to keep going right?" You say to the Rose.  
"Ozpin put the relics behind giant doors that can only be opened by Maidens, underneath giant schools housing hundreds if not thousands of capable huntsmen and huntresses. How long would it take her to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?" You say.  
"Exactly. We could be done. Here and now." Yang says staring at Ruby.  
"I am... really tired..." she states.   
She is holding the lamp over the well...  
When suddenly.  
"AHH!" She accidentally drops the lamp.  
"NO NO NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO." She states.  
"Hey, it's okay, you just said you're tired."  
"What's wrong with you? We have to go down there, we have to get the lamp back."  
"The only thing we have to do is fix this tire, hey farmboy, check the barn for a spare." Qrow states.  
"Ruby. It's okay."  
"IM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE LAMP!  
"I'll go with you." Blake states.  
"We'll go together."  
"Yea sure."

All five of you jump down the well, and ready yourselves for whatever might be down there.  
"Ugh where is it?"  
"Maybe look for the glow?" Blake's asks.  
"Good idea." Ruby turns her scroll light off.  
She moves up ahead and continues to look, after waiting for a minute.  
"I found it!"  
"Well come back."  
"Ok- AHHHH!"  
"Ruby?" Yang exclaims.  
"AHHH AHHHHHH!!!"  
"RUBY!" Yang screams.  
As you all run to Ruby, she comes around the corner.  
"Yang, we have to go!" As you look behind you you see the most horrific Grimm you've ever seen.

"What... the fuck?" You breathe out.  
You pull out Timoría and fire, but nothing happens. You then hear an ear piercing scream come from one of them.  
"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH..."  
You all slump over and become tired.  
"What... the hell... I feel heavy..."  
"My weapon... it's heavy..."  
"RUN! NOW!" It's Maria.  
You all follow Maria. Scared for you life. You look at the rest of RWBY and see all of them, frantically looking around, especially Weiss, she's never looked more terrified of a Grimm.  
But what kind of Huntress does?  
As you continue following Maria, you run into more of them.

They all look directly at you. You get cold, not from your semblance however, but you're horrified.  
Still following Maria, you hear another scream.  
"RAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH....."  
Again, you're heavy, but it's worse this time, you almost collapse from the weight of... what is it weighing you down?  
Guilt?  
Pain?  
Regret?  
"This way!" Ruby finds a tunnel to follow, you all go down it.  
"Look! An exit!" Maria screams out

As you round the corner to some stairs  
You see even more of those things.  
"RU-"  
You're cut off by another scream, this one putting you on the ground.  
Then you hear something that shakes you to your core.  
"(Y/n)!"  
You hear her.  
"Pyrr-ha..." you're completely out of energy.  
"HELP ME."  
"Pyrrha."  
"(Y/n)."   
You see Blake, lying on the ground.  
"Blake.."  
"It's fine..." her eyes look devoid of anything left.  
You look at Ruby who's extending her hand when suddenly.

"BLAAAAKKEEE!"   
A silver light emerges from her eyes. It snaps everyone out of it, was Pyrrha really there? No way, you saw her...  
Weiss goes up the stairs and tries to open the door.  
"It's locked!" She yells.  
"Out of my way!" Yang yells.  
"Blake get up. We hav-"  
Another scream, this one more angry than before.  
You all collapse.  
This is it.  
The end.  
You see Maria crawling towards Ruby.  
"Rub-Ruby... what color... are your eyes?"  
"Sil- Silver.."  
She gasps.  
"You have a family? Loved ones you wish to protect?"  
"What?"  
"Don't focus on the Grimm, look at me child."  
Think about the people who love you, think about those you want to help, think about life and it's wonders, think about love."  
Ruby opens her eyes, she's different...  
As she looks directly at the Grimm, they vanish is a blindingly bright silver glow.  
They're gone...  
Thank the Gods.  
Yang breaks through the door, and..  
"We're back in the house?" Weiss states.  
"Qrow! Get up!" You scream at him.  
"Hey GeT oFFa me!" He drunkenly says   
"We're leaving you idiot!" Maria exclaims.  
Yang grabs Weiss and runs out.  
"Blake get out. I'll finish this." You tell her, she nods.  
You heat up to 390 degrees, first you throw all of.m the alcohol at the cellar door, then you fire Timoría with fire dust, igniting the alcohol and lighting the house on fire.  
"Now we can get out of here."  
"What're YoU DoING? wHats Wrong witH You? I'll-" he notices the Grimm at the cellar door.  
You all pack on the flatbed.  
"Yang GO." She revs Bumblebee and takes off.


	43. Argus

"They're called The Apathy... they're not ferocious or strong, they don't bare sharp teeth or speed... they drain your will to live... your will to go on..." Maria explains the Apathy.  
Apathy... you hate how it feels.   
"Ms. Calavera?"  
"I should've known... all the signs were there from the start..."  
"Ms. Calavera?"  
She looks at the young Rose.  
"How do you know so much about the Grimm, and how'd you know what to say to get me to- to get my eyes to do that?"  
"Well, isn't it obvious girl?"  
"I had silver eyes." She smiles at Ruby.  
Another silver eyed warrior?  
"Wait a minute..." Qrow speaks  
"You're... You're the Grimm Reaper..."  
The Grimm Reaper?  
"You were a legend, it was said you can take down entire packs of Grimm in seconds, even criminals couldn't outmatch you in combat. I based my weapon of yours. I always wanted to be just as good as the Grimm Reaper.."  
"Well I'm nothing but a disappointment so you're well on your way."  
"How can you say that? You helped so many people."  
Maria looks at Blake.  
"Child, a huntress is supposed to protect people to the bitter end. Once I lost my eyes, I couldn't even protect myself."  
"We'll now you can help. Teach me to use my gift, teach me to help people with it."  
At this moment, Ruby's scroll began ringing.  
It's Jaune.  
"Jaune!?"  
"Ruby! Thank goodness, I've been trying your scroll since we got to the city."  
"The city?"  
She looks up and notices a hill with a road on it.  
As Yang drives up to the hill, she announces.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Argus."

Blake's P.O.V

You look at (Y/n) and he looks stunned by Argus. It is a beautiful city with a lot of people and Atlas military.  
"Blake, this is beautiful."  
"I agree."  
So does everyone else.  
"We haven't had a lot of us time. How about we go out?" He asks you.  
"That would be amazing."  
"Once we get settled somewhere, we'll get dressed and head out okay kitten?"  
You blush a little.  
"Okay babe."

(Y/n)'s P.O.V

You all end up finding JNR and have a short reunion.   
"Where have you guys been staying?" Ruby asks Jaune.  
"Ummm..." as a train passes you hear a woman.  
"Hey, you're back!"  
As you and Ruby look at the girl, you notice she looks incredibly similar to Jaune.  
"Jaune? Is she..."  
"YOUR SISTER!!" Ruby screams out.  
He kinda laughs.

As you all enter Jaune's sister's home, Qrow explains what's happened, when a woman walks in.  
"Hello everyone!"  
"Hey honey! Everyone, this is my wife Terracotta."  
"Yang looks at Weiss and vice versa.  
"It's very nice to meet you all, hon' can I get some help here?" She asks.  
Jaune's sister runs into the kitchen.  
You look at Blake.  
"Well babe, if you want to get ready, I'll take you out for a night on the town."  
She smiles at you.  
Man, that smile.

As you're waiting for Blake to finish getting ready, you decide to see what Team RWY and JNR are doing.  
"Hey guys what's-"  
"JAUNE!"  
You look at the bottom of the stairs to see that Jaune is pinning Oscar to the wall.  
No doubt because they told JNR that this is an impossible task that Ozpin had hid from us.  
He walks past you on the way up the stairs.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" You ask Ren and Nora.  
"I don't know!" Nora then follows after him.  
"I feel we need some time to ourselves." Ren then follows after Nora.  
"Ugh..." you sigh.  
Just then Blake comes out, dressed in a white button up and black leather pants, with black ribbons around her arms, ribbons are sorta her thing.  
"Wow.. gorgeous."  
"Not to bad yourself handsome." She extends her hand and you take it, as you both walk out of the door, you look at the rest of the team, all saddened by the encounter with Jaune, still, Ruby gives you a smile.  
You give her one back.  
"Oh hang on one second Blake, I forgot something."  
"Of course you did." She laughs  
"Ruby. Come here for a second."  
"Yea what's up?" She walks over.  
"I've got two things I gotta tell you."  
"Alright." She replies.  
"One: Yang likes Weiss."  
"WHAT! SHE L-"  
You cover her mouth.  
"Shhhh silly. They like each other but neither of them will say it. Try to nudge them."  
"Okay!"  
"And no, don't just blurt our they should date."  
She nods.  
"Two: Keep talking to Maria. If she is a silver eyed huntress, you'll unlock how to use yours in no time."  
"Gotcha."  
"Alright, thanks Ruby!"  
"No problemo!" She answers as you walk out the door.  
To your first real date with your beautiful girlfriend.


	44. In Another Time

"Blake, this is awesome, out for a night on the town, with the most beautiful woman on Remnant."  
"Thanks, and I got the most handsome and gentle, and kind, man on Remnant."  
You both kiss.  
"Let's go to this restaurant Jaune's sister told me about. She said it's really good."  
"Sure."  
You take her hand and you both walk to the restaurant, the maître d sits you personally.  
"I'll have a waiter come out immediately sir and madam, please enjoy your night." He bows and he's off.  
You ordered the 8 Oz Wagyu Sirloin, with a baked potato. Blake ordered the Blackened Salmon, you give her a wink, she chuckles.  
The night went off without a hitch, you both enjoyed dinner and each other's company, talked about childhoods, the good parts anyway. You give the maître d a generous tip for being so attentive, you both walk down the sidewalk.  
"So now what do you want to go do?" She asks you.  
"Nope, what do you want to do? I chose our food, it's your turn now babe."  
"Oh um.. how about we go to the pier?"  
"Let's go." You extend your hand.  
You both walk to the pier and you crack stupid jokes all the way there.   
"I want you to know I really enjoy having you. Even if it's when we almost die to horrifying Grimm, I'd still want you to be by my side." She tells you.  
"Blake, I'd do anything for you, I'd jump into the reef in my underwear if you'd tell me to. I'd jump off a cliff to save you, I'd die for you to keep living."  
She blushes.  
"Go jump in then."  
"What? Oooohhh.."  
"Go jump in the water in your underwear."  
"If you insist, I may drag you with me." You pick her up and swing her around.  
"Fine." You undress and begin running into the water.  
"Gods it's freezing!" You say running into the reef.  
She laughs loudly.  
As you return.  
"Now who wants hugs and kisses!" You rush her.  
"No no stop it! You know cats hate water!" She's running, but you catch up.  
"Gotcha!" You just hold her.  
"Ah stop!" She's laughing.  
Enough's enough you decide, you heat up and evaporate all the water on you, drying you and her instantly.  
"All good to go?"  
"Yep." She smiles at you. "(Y/n), I lo-"  
You cut her off by kissing her, stopping her in her tracks, she reciprocates.  
"I love you too kitten."

You're both walking back to the house when you spot Jaune, Nora and Ren.  
"Oscar!" Jaune yells.  
"That can't be good, come on Blake."  
"Jaune! What's going on?"  
"Oscar's missing. I think I may have scared him off..." Jaune says depressingy.  
You all walk around for around an hour, Nora speaks up.  
"Hey there's a café right there? You guys want anything?"  
You and Jaune both say no.  
"Blake, you wanna come?"  
You look at her and nod.  
"Sure. We'll be right back."  
You look at Jaune.  
"Hey dude, it's not your fault, Oscar has a lot going on right now, he's literally two peo-"  
You and Jaune both take notice of an auburn leaf that floats by.  
"New Memorial up? For who?"  
You follow Jaune texting Blake.

Asprooo: Hey, me and Jaune are at the memorial, we'll be here when you get back.  
Kitten: Okay. See you soon.

"So Jaune, who do you think this is fo-"  
You're cut off by a statue of Pyrrha.  
You're speechless...  
You look at Jaune who is in tears now.  
You place a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey man, she loved you, she loved me, she loved all of us, we made her feel at home, at peace, she would've done anything for us. It just so happens she made the ultimate choice for us, to live on, to become better. Especially you and me."  
"I just wish she was here, she should be here. Not me."  
You decide to take a page from Ruby's book.  
"Nope."  
"But how co-"  
"Nope. You're here for a reason."  
You poke his chest, just like she did to you.  
"You. Pyrrha chose you to live on, she wanted you to continue fighting for us, fighting for her. She knew what choice she was making."  
"That sounds like something she'd say." A recognizable voice speaks.  
"Is that?" You turn around.  
It's a family member of Pyrrha's.  
"It's been too long." You give her a hug.  
"Likewise (Y/n). It's really beautiful isn't it?" She looks at the statue.  
"Yea.. why here?" Jaune asks  
"She trained here, you know? Sanctum Academy. This was before she met (Y/n).  
Everyone was crushed when she chose Beacon over Haven. No one wanted to see her go. But, it was where she wanted to be. I'm just glad she was surrounded, by such amazing people in her life."  
Jaune looked devastated.  
"She should be standing here."  
You were about to say something.  
"She is." She looks at the hound Arc.  
"She understood that she had a responsibility, to try. I don't think that she would regret her choice, because a huntress, would understand that there really wasn't a choice to make. And a huntress is what she always wanted to be."  
Jaune looks better now.  
"She never got a chance to graduate, but she was a huntress." He smiles at her  
She wipes a tear away.  
"Thank you."   
"Jaune!" You look at JNR and Blake. You turn back around to see she's gone.  
"Hey guys." You say.  
Blake notices the statue first.  
"Oh..."  
"Hey Jaune, I think me and Blake are gonna head back."  
He nods.  
"I love you dude. They love you too."  
You point to Nora and Ren.  
"Thanks dude. Love you too."  
You and Blake begin walking back.  
"Hey, are you okay?" She asks you, her ears down.  
"Yea babe, I'm good, and I think Jaune is going to be as well." You give her a hug.  
"Thanks for being worried about me."


	45. Big Metal Shoe

When you and Blake get back, you both return to Ruby and Yang talking about Qrow...  
Who was passed out drunk on the stairs.  
"Ugh dammit Qrow..."  
"Come on, let's get him up."   
You three help the old man up and tell him where everyone is, just then, JNR comes up.  
"Any luck finding Oscar?"  
"No, but we're not leaving without him."  
"We?" Ruby says happily.  
You look at Jaune and smile.  
"Yea. We." He smiles back.  
"Let's get inside." Terracotta says.  
Just then the door opens.  
"Oh hey everyone."  
It's Oscar?  
"Oscar?" Ruby says.  
"OSCAAAARRRRRR!!!" Nora jumps in the air excited, everyone who wasn't an adult then tackled the young farmhand.  
"Where have you been?"   
"Are you okay?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"Well I went out to get some new clothes, you guys like?" Oscar said.  
"Hey what's cooking?" Terracotta replies.  
"Oh I figured you'd all be hungry since you all were out all day, looking for me." He rubs his head."  
"It's my fault we were out there in the first place. Oscar I am so sorry.  
"It's okay Jaune, I've been thinking, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. So I'm going to do everything possible to help out while I am here."  
You all nod your heads.  
Qrow begins walking up the stairs.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Ruby says.  
"I don't want to ruin your precious moment."  
"You've been gone all day too. Just sit with us."  
"I'm good Ruby." Qrow states.  
"Qrow." You retort.  
He looks at you.  
The air becomes slightly cold.  
"Come talk to us."  
He nods, Jaune speaks before he can hit the bottom though.  
"So I think I have a plan to get us to Atlas."  
"Really? That's great!" Nora says.  
"Well?" Ren states.  
"Only it's sorta a not going back idea..."  
"Well we need to get to Atlas, Cordovan isn't going to let us on a ship. Only ships from Solitas are allowed in and out, so we... steal an Atlas airship?"  
The young baby in the room found that hilarious.  
"That's not just illegal, that's... definitely worse." Weiss says  
"I think it our only-"  
"Alright STOP. Just STOP."  
You look at Qrow.  
"Look if this thing goes south this isn't something we can just fight our way out of. This is the Atlas Military were talking about. For your sakes, just drop this."  
Everyone gets a saddened look.  
Except for a young Rose.  
"I want to hear him out."  
"Ruby, you don't-"  
"I WANT to hear him out." She looks sternly at your mentor.  
"I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right, I don't really care what you think!"  
He gives her a shocked expression.  
"Just because you don't have an idea doesn't mean we're out of options. Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we got here anyway. We've been in bad situations before. We didn't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do! We just did it our way."  
"And I say we do it our way." You look at Ruby smiling.  
"But, Qrow, if you think you can keep up with us kids. We'd be happy to have Qrow Branwen on our side."  
Maris laughs a little and looks at Qrow.  
"Looks like you didn't give them enough credit either."

Next day

As you sit with Ruby, Qrow, Oscar and JNR, Ruby speaks up.  
"Remember, once Weiss is out of range of our scrolls, Yang and Blake will head to the relay tower and Blake will disable it.

"Heading in on foot, won't be long. Just let me know when." Blake says over come.

As you look at your scroll, Weiss is at one bar left, then none.

"Alright, Blake you're up."  
Silence.  
"Blake?"  
Still nothing.  
"Yang? What's going on?"  
"I have no idea." Yang says over coms.

Blake's P.O.V

As you climb the tower higher and higher, you begin breathing heavily, then you see the dead guard.  
Gunfire, right over your head.  
"Why did you have to go and leave Blake? We could've lead the Faunus to greatness!"  
More gunfire.  
"I had to leave. You don't understand! It wasn't right."  
Still firing.  
"I've waited far too long to have you all alone."  
"Adam. Leave me alone!"  
You fire back, then proceed to make your way up the tower.  
"You can't escape from me Blake!" You look down and notice he's gone.  
Until a sword hilt hits you in the back.  
"Hehehe." He laughs as he catches his sword.  
You swing around with Gambol Shroud and try to fight back, but he's too strong.  
He grabs your throat and pushes you to the railing.  
You both all through multiple tree branches and it hurts.  
You both land with thunderous thuds.  
As you get up you say.  
"Let go off the past Adam."  
"Is that what you did to me Blake? You just threw our memories away?!"  
"Adam!"  
"I let you go once Blake.."  
"I am never making that mistake again."


	46. In Rancor Praesidium

"Uhm, Ruby?" You pull on her cloak.  
"What's up?"  
"L-Look at the base."  
The base is... opening?  
And it's a giant mech?  
"Ooooh that's awesome." You say out loud.  
"What is that thing for?" Nora asks.  
"I have no idea." Jaune says.  
"But it looks like we have to bring it down."  
"Weiss? I'm going to need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down." Ruby says over coms.  
"You little spider roaches thought you could sneak your way into Atlas?"  
As Cordovan fires a missle at Oscar and Maria, Ruby snipes it out of the air with Crescent Rose, showing off her accuracy with the weapon.  
"Uuuugh." Cordovan grunts angrily."  
"Ooooh that sucks." You say.  
She charges up her cannon and aims it directly at everyone.  
Just then Weiss appears and puts up a wall of stone and negates the blast entirely.  
"We need a plan." Ruby says.  
"I think I have an idea, we just need to give her more targets to aim at."  
"You mean us don't you?" Nora says.  
"Look at that thing. It's obviously not meant for small targets, it must be for fighting giant Grimm that come from the sea. We can turn ourselves into an advantage.  
"Maria? Can you keep the ship out of harm?"  
"They can take my license, but they won't take this ship." Everyone is silent.  
"I'll be more useful if I go with her, from up high, I may be able to spot a weakness.  
"He's not the only one who can get a bird's eye view." Qrow adds.  
"You said you needed me on the ground?" Weiss asks Ruby.  
"Noooot exactly..."  
"Ruby.. Blake isn't answering her scroll.."  
She nods at you.  
"Just be careful."  
"I will."

Blake's P.O.V

As your blades continue to clash, Adam continues to advance on you, you use Gambol Shroud to try and put some distance between you both.  
"Can you do ANYTHING besides run?"  
You continue to put distance.  
He launched his sword at you and it hits a tree, blocking your path, you're forced to divert back.  
Right back into Adam.  
He slashes at you.   
He slices your duster in two. You're able to kick him in the mouth.  
As you land you fire multiple times with Gambol Shroud, hitting him twice, though he blocks the rest.  
You both stare.  
You take off running, he's in pursuit, you both arrive on a natural bridge formation.  
Your blades continue to clash. Each attack narrowly missing.  
You sheathe his weapon with your sheathe, you have the advantage. He continues firing his rifle, once point blank at your head, you used Shadow to avoid it.  
You end up both clashing and grabbing each other's arms.  
"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just behaved!" He snarls.  
He grabs his weapon.  
"HRRAGGH!" He hits your temple with the hilt of his sword, knocking you to the ground.  
"But you're selfish!" He lunges forward attempting to slice you in half.  
Blocked.  
"You're a coward!"  
Again. Blocked.  
"You're delusional." You say back to him.  
Again he tries to kill you.  
He breaks Gambol Shroud in half. Your weapon is no more.  
He removes his blindfold.

"People hurt me long before you did Blake."  
You look away, remembering what the Schnee Dust Corporation did to him.  
"But no one hurt quite like you. You didn't leave scars. You just left me alone."  
You look at him, the monster he has become.  
"So tell me Blake..."  
"How does it feel to be alone?"  
Silence.  
"HRAGHH!!"  
He brings the crimson red blade down to stab you, in the exact same spot as last time.  
He breathes heavily, believing he has finally won.  
Shadow.  
As you stand to your feet.  
"I'm not alone."  
A black and yellow motorcycle flies overhead, landing directly on the deranged faunus before you, toppling him.  
"Who are you?" He says before getting shot by and explosive round.  
"I'm here to help her. You're in the way." Yang says to him.  
"Yang!" You fall on your knees from exhaustion.  
"Don't worry Blake, just rest for a minute, I can hold him off."  
"Yang, please be careful."  
"Will do." Yang charges forward, unleashing all of her anger to this demon of a man, this monster of a faunus that wants you dead. Yang is keeping up with him, however, Adam's semblance is too strong.  
He knocks her back.  
"His semblance is just like yours! He absorbs energy through his sword and unleashes the energy back!" You yell to her.  
"He gets to dish out damage without feeling it? That's just unfair and cheap, also bullshit. Did I say bullshit?"  
He charges Yang now and is faster than she can expect, hit hits her multiple times, the final hit knocking her back to the edge of the bridge.  
He charges up, his hair becomes a blood red and so does his sword.   
"YANG!!"  
"HRAGGHH!!!" He sends forth a wave of pure destruction and spite, it leaves a cloud of smoke.   
"Yang?"  
"Almost."  
It's (Y/n)...  
He completely blocked the hit with the shield.  
He looks incredibly pissed.


	47. Natus Saevire

"You." Adam says angrily.  
"Adam Taurus." You stare him in his one good eye.  
"So Blake? This the new boyfriend?"  
You step in front of Blake.  
You are not cold or hot as of now, yet you feel both.  
"So I just wasn't good enough for you huh?"  
"You know it is so much more than that."  
You begin shaking. Violently, you feel the urge to kill swell inside of you.  
Blake grabs your hand.  
You need to kill him. You must kill him.   
To save Blake.  
"Adam. You and me have unfinished business to attend to. But just give me one second." You turn your back to him slowly. You turn to Blake.  
"Whatever happens, please don't get involved anymore, let me finish this."  
"You're not goin' in alone." Yang says,  
"I'll be backup IF you need it, but seeing you right now, I doubt you need me."  
A white snowy mist begins to emerge from your body, but not from any pores like sweat or even steam did when you were too hot.  
"Blake. I love you."  
You kiss her. She kisses back.  
This only serves to enrage Adam.  
"HRAGH!" He charges.  
You feel a new level of strength with this power, just before he can hit you, you use the speed you now have to flank behind him and you bash him in his already dented and destroyed face with Akoúo, sending him flying.  
"ARRHH!" He is sent hurling through trees.  
"Yang. Are you okay?" You ask seriously.  
"Uh. Yea. I am since you just sent Adam flying."  
"Okay, get ready to watch my back, in fact...  
You feel an overwhelming pressure to say he's coming from the cliffs.   
"Just watch the cliffs where you and me jumped from. He's going to try to attack from there."  
"Oh. Okay gotcha." She watches the cliff.  
Sure enough.  
"He comi-"  
You've already appeared behind Adam, just before he turns and looks at you, you punch him in his jaw.  
It's almost like Absolute Zero is, but calm. Focused. Determined to do what you need to do.  
Kill Adam Taurus.  
As you connect with his jaw, you look him in his eye, with fiery, unadulterated anger, you send him flying into the bridge.  
As he lands he creates a crater, almost completely making a hole in the bridge.  
"What- What are you? How are you so strong?"  
"Do you want to know why I'm so powerful Adam? Do you want to know why I will beat you, and defeat you every single time we face?"  
"Because I have people to protect. People to love. People who will never leave my side."  
He looks at you stunned.  
"By the way. Nice eye asshole." You lunge forward, finally unsheathing Ekdíkisi and you're going to stab Adam, just like he did to Blake.  
Except you won't stop until he's gone.   
As you go to stab Adam, he fires his sword out of his sheathe, it bounces off of you and before you know he had done it.  
He reversed the roles.  
"(Y/N)!!" You hear Blake yell out.  
As you stand there, a hole in your gut. Anger fuels you, or it's adrenaline, you fire forward at lightning speed and stab him in he chest with Ekdíkisi, after you pull your halberd back, you turn it into Timoría and fire off as many rounds as it takes for him to stop moving, he finally is standing on the edge of the bridge, riddled with bullet holes and a stab wounds, you utter these final words to him.  
"Who's the coward... now." Your breathing becoming labored. You rush forward and slash him with the scythe, cutting him in two, he falls off the bridge, dead.  
You won.  
You won?  
You pass out?  
You pass out.

Ruby's P.O.V

As you walk up to the giant mech, you plant Crescent Rose in the dirt and get ready to talk.  
"Surrender and accept your punishment." It points at you.  
"No!"   
"We're supposed to be on the same side! You're supposed to use your position and power to protect people! But you just use yours to look down on others! We didn't want to steal from you but you gave us no other choice! Now, I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and let us go to Atlas!"  
Silence.  
Then,  
"I've heard enough."  
She aims the mechs dust cannon right at you, you stand there and sigh.  
You use your semblance and go down the barrel of the cannon.  
"RUBY!" Qrow yells.  
"SHE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT." Nora noras.  
"The rocket launcher can go back it, but the raw dust is locked in." Jaune thinks out loud.  
As you go down the barrel, you slam the scythe down into the barrel to plant yourself.  
You take a deep breath.  
Jump and fire into the dust.  
As you fly out, your aura is broken, however, the cannon is completely destroyed.  
You wake up in Qrows arms.  
"Told ya." You smile at him.  
"NOOOO!!" Cordovan screams.  
"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET TO ATLAS!! NEVER!! All forces! Converge on my position and take out these thieves!!"  
"Time to leave!" Maria says.   
"What about Yang, Blake and (Y/n)?" Jaune asks.  
"Ma'am! We've been trying to hail you! Argus is in danger!" A soldier yells.  
As you and everyone else look at Argus, you see Grimm overhead, then you look at the sea.  
"Leviathan..." You say worryingly.  
"Guys!"   
It's Yang, carrying (Y/n), followed by Blake.  
"Yang! What happened?"  
"Tell you later, right now? We need help, (Y/n) is bleeding bad. Weiss? Can you slow it down?"  
Blake pleads.  
"Blake. This is bad, I can try to freeze his wound, but I can't stop the bleeding. I don't have a glyph to do things like that."  
"No no no. (Y/n)! You can't die on me! Don't you dare!" Blake is leaking sadness and tears.  
"I can reset his aura, maybe his body will have to take over for now." Jaune uses his semblance to reset (Y/n)'s aura.  
"We need to get on the ship." Ren says.  
"Right." You reply.  
As you all hop on the ship, you notice Blake holding (Y/n)'s hand, she's covered in blood, Yang even more so, she had to carry him all the way there.  
Blake is an emotional wreck right now.  
"Blake, we're going to get him to Atlas. He's going to make it."  
"Don't-Don't let him-him die on me..."  
"I won't Blake."

"This thing is tearing us apart!"  
"Activate evacuation protocols for the city of Argus."  
You have an idea.  
"We can take it down!"  
"What?" Weiss says.  
"Well, I can."  
"Ruby, when I said trial by fire. I didn't-"  
"I did it at Beacon, and at the farm. However, I need you to do something." You point at Weiss.  
"What is it?  
"Keep him alive." You point at (Y/n).  
"I'll do my best." Weiss begins experimenting with glyphs, thinking of ways to slow or stop the bleeding.  
It hits her.  
"TIME DILATION!" She smiles.  
She casts a time dilation glyph on (Y/n).  
The bleeding slows down to a crawl, a trickle of what it was.  
"Weiss. You're a genius!" Yang screams.  
"Duh. I am a Schnee."  
Everyone looks at her.  
"I'm kidding. But I am a genius."  
Maria begins getting closer to the Leviathan.  
"Yang! Nora! Try getting it attention. Weiss, get me to it."  
She nods.  
The door opens. Yang and Nora open fire.  
"HEY UGLY!" Nora noras.  
"Is it working?"  
"Unfortunately, yes it is." Maria replies.  
"Good things, good memories, friends, loved ones, life."  
As you approach the front of the Leviathan, you stop in front of it, as you sit there, you imagine things.  
"...uby? Ruby? Can you hear me? Somethi-" You remove the earpiece.   
You imagine good things.  
Meeting your friends.  
Team RWBY.  
Penny.  
Penny's death.  
You wince at that one.  
The Fall of Beacon.  
Wince again.  
Pyrrha...  
You open your eyes, the Leviathan has its sights set on you. You then realize.  
"Oh no! The Relic!"  
It opens its mouth and is getting closer.  
"Ah! JINN!!"  
Time slows to a halt, you bet that (Y/n)'s bleeding has fully stopped now, however.  
"I'm sorry... I don't have a question. I just... I just needed more time."  
"I know." Jinn says, almost scolding you.  
"And although you do not seek knowledge. I will grant it to you just this once freely. I will not allow you to use me without a question again."   
She smirks at you.  
"Even though it was clever." She admits  
You turn back around, close your eyes and imagine good memories.  
Meeting Team RWBY.  
Meeting Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren.  
Weiss bringing you coffee.  
Yang being the best big sister.  
Zwei in the mail.  
Meeting Penny.  
Winning the first round of the Vytal Tournament.  
Seeing your mother.  
Summer Rose.

She has silver eyes... just like you.  
You're ready.  
As you open your eyes, the Leviathan is stunned and blinded, and then turned to stone. Frozen in place. By your light.

As you look at Argus, you see everyone cheering and happy, you look at the ship and see everyone happy, even Blake, who's love is bleeding to death on the ship, she's happy.

You turn back around.  
You missed a spot, the Leviathan is still alive.  
"Oh no."  
"I'll take it from here!"   
Cordovan?  
"For I am sworn to protect the people!"  
She charges forward to the Leviathan and the mech's hand turns into a drill, she impales the Leviathan, killing it and turning it into dust.

Cordovan walks to you and opens the cockpit.  
"Thank you... and I'm sorry."  
"The Atlas Military will handle the stragglers."  
"Wait, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that I don't believe anyone will notice one more ship missing in my... lengthy report." She smiles at you.  
And she walks off to kill more Grimm.

As you hop back on the ship. You look to Blake, she's still holding his hand, Weiss is still maintaining the time dilation, you speak to her.  
"Keep it up Weiss, you're doing great."  
"Ruby, even with the glyph. I don't know if-"  
"Just keep it up, we're going to do everything we can."  
"Hey kiddo, You did great out there today, tell him that when he wakes up too."  
You shake your head. You look at Yang, she also is looking at (Y/n), then to Weiss. You go to her.  
"Hey, we gotta talk." You whisper to her.  
"What's up sis?" She answers sadly.  
"First off, what happened?"  
"Adam happened. Well first, he happened to Adam."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He... changed. His eyes went white as snow instead of blue, but he wasn't cold, hell, he wasn't even hot. I don't know what he was. I know that he saved me, he saved Blake, and Adam is dead."  
"So Adam stabbed him."  
"Yea, but he kept fighting like he wasn't, he was incredible."  
"Okay, just wanted to check, now. Second... about Weiss." You whisper in her ear.  
She shoots up straight and turns red.  
"Gods, he's gonna wish he was dead."   
"So it's true?"   
"Yes, I do like Weiss, she's beautiful, yea, she was a bitch when we first met, but she's strong, she's intelligent, she's amazing." You listen as Yang tells you all her favorite things about Weiss.  
"By the way. You know Weiss feels the same way right?"   
"WHAT." She yells out, alarming everyone.  
"How could you have left the board games at the farm Ruby! What's wrong with you?" She desperately tries to cover up.  
"Are you serious Rubes?" She looks at you.  
"I am, he told me. You know he's good at detecting stuff like that." You say to your older sister.   
"But, you should probably wait until one of our friends isn't dying for you to tell her."  
"Understood, thanks sis'!"   
"Hey. If you've never seen Atlas. You're gonna want to see this.  
Only you, Yang, Oscar and JNR get up to look, seeing as how everyone else is busy.  
"Woooow..." you're in awe of the floating city.  
"Somethings not right. Why is the fleet back?" Yang says.  
"Almost like they're expecting an attack."  
The radio crackles to life.  
"Manta 5-1..."  
"Welcome home."


	48. The Mantle

Ruby's P.O.V

"This can't be good." Qrows says out loud.  
He's right, you remember from class that Atlas never does this unless it's defensive.  
"What's happening here?" You ask him.  
"I don't know kid."  
But we're here right? We got the lamp to Atlas."  
Weiss speaks, still maintaining a solid grasp of the time dilation glyph over (Y/n)'s body, keeping him alive for now.  
"I'm not sure, I can't see it l, but if the entire fleet is here, there's no way we can land in a stolen ship, they might even take me back to my father."  
"So what do we do?"  
Weiss speaks up again.  
"Winter! Someone grab my scroll and try to contact her, try to get some distance between us and the fleet."  
Yang gets up and looks for Weiss' scroll.  
Maria takes off toward Mantle.

"The Kingdom of Atlas will remain strong. That, is my promise."  
"General Ironwood.." Yang says.  
"He looks... tired."  
"James, what're you doing?"  
"I'm telling you, my sister can get us to Ironwood." Weiss adds.  
"Uhm, Weiss?"  
Winter is on the screen.  
"A reminder. Failure to cooperate with Atlas Military personal is a punishable offense. Please remember, we are here for your safety. Thank you for your cooperation." Winter ends her statement.  
"No offense Weiss, but I don't think that's such a good idea anymore." Qrows says.  
"Something is obviously very wrong here. If we could just-"  
"Look, I'm not even sure we should be talking to Ironwood until we knows what's going on."  
"But-"  
"Everyone calm down."  
She sighs.  
"I know someone who can help with both."  
The radio again.  
"MANTA 5-1. YOU ARE TO-"  
Maria shuts down the radio.  
"Geez last take a hint!"

As Maria parks the ship, Yang goes to Blake.  
"I'll carry him, Weiss? Can you keep the glyph up?"  
She nods.  
Yang picks (Y/n) up and carried him bridal style.

"You have to remember, the kingdom had just lost The Great War. The people of Mantle needed a symbol of hope, and Atlas was that shining symbol. And Atlas was going to be that symbol."  
(Y/n) groans in pain.  
"Please (Y/n), just don't die, we're almost there." Blake whispers to him.

As you all arrive at a door, Maria walks in and tells you all to enter, one by one.  
"Hello Pietro! I'm back."  
"Hello yes. Who are you again?"  
"Off to a great start." Ren states.  
"You adjust my eyes? Every ten years or so? Cybernetic implants?"  
"Maria! Yes, with her cybernetic implants, I adjust them every ten years or so, my has it been that long already?"  
"I age like a fine wine, I would've been here sooner, but I ran into some troublemakers on the way."  
"I understand."  
As your team and you walk in, Pietro remembers you instantly.  
"Wait, you're Team RWBY."  
You look at all of your team, and do multiple takes.  
"You know us!?"  
"Oh my girl I do, I most certainly do. My daughter has told me so much-"  
Alarms.  
"Trouble, we gotta go." Jaune's says, you all rush out.  
"Wait!" Pietro yells.  
As you all exit, you tell Yang.  
"Yang, you're gonna have to put him down, Weiss, I need you to cover him."  
"Okay."  
"Understood."

You all get ready for trouble.   
"Doesn't look like the city defenses are doing much." Oscar says.  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Nora adds.  
Just then you see them, Sabres.  
"Well we didn't come this far to stop now!"  
Yang jumps out from behind you and rushes them.  
As does Ren.  
"Hey!" Nora says, then she looks at Jaune.  
"Huh?"  
She jumps toward him and launches off his shield.  
"YAAAHAAA!"  
You watch Uncle Qrow easily handle multiple Grimm.  
You then see Oscar take one out in a single hit.  
You see another one on his six, you take it out.  
You nod at him.  
Now it's your turn.  
You rush forward to attack the Sabres, you use your semblance to get around Uncle Qrow and jump up your bro the air, slamming down and removing two more Sabres.  
Weiss is still standing by (Y/n), taking out any Sabres that approach, she uses her levitation glyphs to make 3 Grimm float, Ren finishes them off.  
Another Sabre is on (Y/n), luckily Blake sees it and takes it out, but now there's one on her.  
Suddenly, a green laser cuts the Sabre, and all of the other Sabres in half.  
It's a person... flying?  
It's...?  
"Penny..."  
"Darling, come and say hi to your friends." Pietro comes outside.  
Penny looks at everyone and her eyes widen.  
You're speechless, how?  
"SAL..."  
"Huh?"  
"U..."  
"Ummm..."  
"TATIONS!!" She runs at you, then begins flying at you at incredible speed.   
"AGGGHHHHHH!!" You scream waving your hands for her to stop.  
She tackles you to the ground and hugs you. You both begin to stand up.  
"It is such a pleasure to see you all again!" She happily says.  
"Penny... how? I thought you-"  
"Died? Well I'm a manner of speaking. I guess she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Arena when it arrived back in Atlas."  
"Now I'm good as new. Better even! And now, I'm the official protector of the city."  
"That's right, we're not gonna let a little tipping and tearing bring us down right?"  
"No sir." She hits her metal head twice.  
"Oh I cannot wait to be able to discuss everything that's happened with you, I just can't wait."   
Another alarm goes off.  
"It seems we will have to wait."  
She flies up and away sputtering random words.  
"Well, that was unexpected."  
"But not unwelcome."  
"Hey, I love the reunion just as much as everyone else, but (Y/n) is still bleeding, Weiss is doing amazing, but can we get him some medical attention now?" Blake reminds everyone.  
"Yea, you're right. Let's go."   
As everyone walks off, you and the group get wrapped up in bolas, unable to move, all you can do is hope they don't kill you.  
"What the hell?" Yang says.  
Five people land in front of you guys.  
"Hey pal! I'm a licensed huntsman, just helped save everyone?" Qrow is aggravated at this point.  
"Good job team, let's radio transport." The leader says.  
"What is the meaning of thi-"  
"Hey doc, we got reports of unlicensed firearm usage followed by a Grimm alert followed by unlicensed weapon use by unlicensed huntsman."  
"We can talk about this?"   
"They can talk it out when they-"  
He notices (Y/n) bleeding profusely now, Weiss' concentration was broken and the glyph was destroyed.  
"Harriet! Grab him, he needs medical ASAP."  
The woman nods, puts (Y/n) on her shoulders, and runs... really fast... to the nearest hospital.  
"Don't worry about your teammate. She's carrying him to the nearest transport and they'll get him into the hospital immediately." He says to you.  
"As for you guys, you're all going up to Atlas." He winks.  
"Good luck."


	49. Back from the Dead

Y/n's P.O.V

"Doc? How is he?" You hear a voice.  
"He's stable does now, but had that blade been a quarter inch more to the right, his heart would've been punctured and he'd be dead right now, he's not going going to be fighting for a while if that's what you're asking."  
You try to open your eyes, as you open them, you are able to make a form of noise.  
"Hngh..."  
"Doc. He's awake."  
"Mr. Aspro, please try to remain still, you've been seriously injured and you are here in Atlas. We are currently caring for you."  
"Bla..."  
"The faunus girl? She's with everyone else, probably talking to Ironwood right now if I had to guess." The man said.  
"You... are?"  
"My name is Clover. I am the leader of Atlesian Elite Special Forces, named the Ace Ops. Me and my team had reports of of your teammates illegally using weapons, so we had arrested them, but they're good now, just had to take them to Ironwood."  
"Safe...?"  
"They're all safe. I promise."  
"See... them... Blake..."  
"I'll send word to bring them down."

After about 15 long minutes of waiting. Everyone arrives.  
"Y/n!" Blake sees you awake and runs over, being careful to not hurt you.  
"Hey... kitten.."  
"That's cute, he calls you kitten?" Yang adds.  
"We were so scared you'd die, back at Argus, we couldn't stop the bleeding, Weiss had to use a glyph around you the entire trip to Atlas, it only slowed the bleeding. You lost a lot of blood."  
"Are... you... hurt?" Each breath labored due to the hole in your chest.  
"No no I'm fine."  
"Is... she... okay...?"  
"I'm fine Iceman, thanks by the way."  
"Is... Adam...?"  
"Yes. He's gone."  
"Good..."  
"Hey what happened back there by the way?"  
You barely remember the event.  
"You... mean... me?"  
"No, the other guy who saved my life." Yang answer sarcastically.  
"I... needed... to... protect..." You can't muster up anymore energy into the sentence.  
"I... needed... to... kill... him..."  
You see everyone shocked.  
"Kill?"  
You turn the air cold, not a lot though, you don't have the energy to do so.  
"Kill... him... protect... both... you..."  
They're all silent and patient.  
"Would... have... followed... us. Killed... us. He... needed... to... die..."  
They all understand.  
"Y/n. Please stop trying to kill yourself for a week. We had this conversation already." Nora says.  
"Sorry... guys..." You attempt to chuckle, but it hurts to laugh.  
Everyone says their byes and leave, except Blake, she stays as long as they let her, thankfully, they didn't mind her staying as long as she didn't get in the way.  
You spent most of your time sleeping, doses up the ass in morphine, so luckily, not a lot of pain, you know it would be excruciating without it.  
She never let go of your hand. Not once.  
You wake up and look at her.  
"I... love... you..."  
"I love you too."  
She kisses your head and smiles.  
Man that smile.  
"I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back."  
You nod.  
As she leaves, you look out the window, Atlas is beautiful at night. Lit up like a candle.  
You see something outside of your window.  
"Adam..?"  
He slowly unsheathes his sword.  
He opens the window, as he walks in, he says nothing, he raises his sword, and slowly lower ma it into your new chest cavity.  
"AHHHHHH!!!"   
You wake up, in excruciating pain.   
"Blake...? Help...! In... Pain...!  
She runs out of the room and tells the nurse your in massive pain, she rushes in and says.  
"The morphine is full Mr. Aspro. Let's try something stronger.  
She gives you a blue pill.  
You feel so much better.  
"It's encapsulated ice dust, it should soothe the pain and your nerves.  
"Thank you nurse." Blake says.  
"Blake... saw... Adam..."  
"You dreamt about Adam?"  
"Nightmare... felt... like... dying."  
"PTSD?"  
"Maybe.." you raspily say.  
"So RWBY is going on a mission."  
"What... kind..?"  
"We're hunting down a Geist. It's in an abandoned dust mine."  
"I'll... be... rooting..."  
"Thank you."  
"I... hope... to... be.... missions... soon."  
"Me too."  
"I have to go, I got to get ready for the mission. I'll have a new look when I get back."  
"But... you... look... great... already..." You whine.  
"Now I'll look better." She winks at you.  
"I love you babe."  
"Love... you... kitten."  
She kisses your head and she walks out.

5 days later

You're finally up and training again, thanks to your aura, your body heals much faster than normal, especially with your heat.  
You still haven't seen Blake, she's been messaging you, but she wants to keep her new her a surprise.  
But first.  
You need to see the General.


	50. R&R

You make it to the top of Atlas Academy, where General Ironwood's office is.  
You knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
As you open the door, you're greeted to an open room, with one metal desk at the end.  
"Ah Mr. Aspro, how are you feeling?" He asks you.  
"I imagine I'd feel better if I weren't stabbed in my chest." You joke.  
"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor. Now, what did you need to talk about?"  
"So I wasn't here with the team earlier, what's going on? From what I heard, people hate you."  
He sighs.  
"We have a plan. Amity Colosseum is going to be changed into a new CCT Tower, we're going to launch it high into the atmosphere, out of reach of Grimm, and even if another CCT falls, we won't lose global communication."  
"That's amazing."  
"Exactly what I said."  
"So, Team RWBY and JNR are assisting?"   
"They already did, they've killed the Geist blocking our entry to the mine."  
"That's great!"  
"Exactly what I said." He smiles  
"So, do you know about Oz?"  
"I do. We're going to figure out a way to bring him back."  
"Yea."  
"Do you know where Team RWBY is staying?"  
"Give me one second to look." He begins typing on his computer.  
"Dorm Room 7, it'll be on the left, once you're out the room, go to the left and you'll see the dorms."  
"Thank you General."  
"Friends call me James." He smiles.  
You walk out of the door, down to the left and into the dorm area.  
"Dorm 7... here."  
You open the door to Ruby, Weiss and Yang.  
"Y/n!! You're back!"  
All three of them attack you with tackles and hugs.  
"Yea I'm back, and I'm better now, chest still hurts, but I'll survive."  
"That's good Iceman. We missed you. Blake especially."  
"I bet, speaking of which, where is she?"  
"She went out to get some things, but for now, how about some R&R?" Yang says.  
"I agree, we need a break." Weiss adds.  
"YESS!!" Ruby screams.  
"I'm down, what're we doing?"  
"Was thinking we go down to the bar with Blake." Yang says.  
"Well Ruby? What would you like to go do?"  
"Hm. Maybe just go around town, look at stuff, maybe shopping?"  
"Okay." Weiss states.  
"Alrighty, when's Blake getting back?"  
"Right now, actually."  
You turn around and are greeted by Blake, in her new attire, a black bodysuit, with a white zipper jacket that she keeps unzipped, except for the very top.  
"Hey babe." She says.  
"Woah.. meow..." you joke.  
This makes her laugh loudly, she must've loved that.  
"That was a good one." She's still trying to catch her breath.  
You also notice her hair, she cut it short.  
"Your hair looks fantastic."  
"Thank you, so, where are we going?"  
"Yang suggested you and me and her all go out to the bar, Ruby and Weiss were going to go shopping." You tell her.  
"That sounds nice... or..." She moves over to Yang and whispers in her ear."  
"Ohhhhh..... Okay...."  
Yang and Blake look at you.  
"What?" You ask.  
"Ruby, Weiss, we're all gonna go shopping, Blake wants some time with him.  
"Uhm? Why?" Ruby innocently asks  
"Ruby, come on let's go." Weiss orders.  
"But-"  
Weiss is already dragging Ruby out of the room.

Blake locks the door.  
"So hero... how's your heart pumping?"  
"Doing a lot better."  
It just hit you what's happening.  
"Oh Gods..."  
She laughs  
"What's the occasion?"  
"Well, I decided that you needed to be treated for being such an amazing boyfriend. You've been so fantastic to me, loving, caring, kind and patient. You need to be rewarded." Blake says as she slowly struts to you."  
"Not to mention you saved my life, again."  
"I wish it never had to happen like that anyway." You say.  
"It's okay babe."

Blake begins to undress. You'll never get tired of seeing her body, her toned thighs and midsection always get you going.

You decide you should probably undress as well to get this going. You take off your shirt and you remember you never told Blake about the Ursa, another time for another day, then you remember your new addition.  
"How's your chest?"  
"Hurts a little, but just got to get used to using it again. This is a good test run." You smirk.  
"Agreed."  
You take your pants off and proceed to remove your underwear.  
She'll never get tired of that sight.  
"Well, how about you relax and just sit back, you get just enjoy this."  
You do as she says.  
She begins stroking your member, she's very nimble with her hands. She then puts your member in her mouth and begins moving up and down.  
"Fuuck.." You say.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Of course kitten."   
She continues her rhythm.  
After a while, she speaks.  
"I'm going to get up, and get on top on you now, just sit still and relax."  
She climbs on top of you, then sits on your member, lowering herself lower and lower.  
"Mmmm..."  
"Gods..." you say loudly.  
"Blake, what about a condom?" You ask.  
"It's okay, all huntresses when they become of age get implanted birth control." She informs you.  
"Really? Didn't know that."  
You both continue to go with the rhythm, both enjoying each other's company and each other's sensations.  
"Blake... I'm..."  
"Do it!"   
She speeds up and you finish with force. Both of you grip the sheets and just lay there for a while.  
"I love you..." you say out of breath.  
"Love you... too..." Blake also says out of breath.  
"So... in a minute... you wanna go train?"  
"I'm down..."  
And you both take a fantastic nap, cuddling with each other on Blake's bed.


	51. Best Training Ever

You and Blake go to the training room and train, vigorously.  
For 5 straight hours, pure combat training, you were actually impressed how much she had improved. She was even with you now, if not better.  
You move in fast with your halberd and try a lunge, she dodged it, just barely, but she dodged.  
She returned the favor by tying her ribbon quickly around your foot while she was dodging, she had your foot and tried to control your movements, but that ribbon was a double edged sword.  
You pull your foot back fast and strong, yanking Gambol Shroud out of her hands, you undid the tie and rushed in, she constantly evaded Ekdíkisi and was even able to find cover every time you changed to Timoría. You cursed her luck, it was almost too good.  
"Time." You call.  
"Is that Clover watching us?"  
He walks around the corner.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist, saw you two were sparring and I came to check on you both."  
"Well, if you'd want, you can join."   
"Kick your butts? Sure." Qrow walks in.  
"Qrow too huh? Well how about this, me and Y/n, versus Clover and you."  
"That almost sounds too easy. But sure, I'm down." Clover cockily says.  
"First things first, I have to go get something incredibly important, I'll be back soon." You run out of the room.

Qrow's P.O.V

"Well Clover, while we wait for the kid, you wanna spar a bit?" You ask the Ace Op.  
"Why not?" He pulls out his fishing hook.  
You pull Harbinger out, in sword form first.  
"You can watch for now Blake."  
She nods her head.  
"Go!" Clover yells.  
Both of you run at each other, you do an overhead swing with Harbinger, but he dodges, he wraps his line around your wrist and tries to rip Harbinger out of your hands, but you just punch him in the face and then kick him away.  
You rush forward, this time with the scythe. You're barely missing him, and he's barely dodging, as he moves in to smack you with the pole, you go to block it, he sweeps your leg and knocks you in the face and gut with his handle, he wraps the line around you and restrains you.  
"I win." He chuckles.  
"Yea yea..." You chuckle back.  
"Okay I'm back." He's holding a bag.  
That love struck kid, oh well, I'm not gonna tell him no.

Y/n's P.O.V

"Okay, let's go Blake."  
"Ready."  
"I hope so kid, we're pros after all."  
"Go!" Clover yells.  
You decide to try and take Clover while Blake tries to handle Qrow.  
As you move in, you know you're in trouble at close range, he can just restrain you and you're done.  
You have an idea.  
"If I can get cold enough, maybe I can freeze his line, and he won't be able to restrain me or use his weapon." You say in your head.  
You lower your bodies temperature to -300 degrees, knowing that should be enough to freeze it.  
"Ohh, you're smart kid." He gets up close and personal and tries to hit you with a combo of lefts and rights. You dodge them, especially with how cold you are, your combat abilities are untouched.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. Wait until you see what I got Blake in the bag."  
"Well..." he says continuing to throw combos out.  
"Good luck kid." He winks.  
"Thanks man."  
You manage to get a good hit in with your weapon and throw him off balance, nows your chance, you sweep him and kick him. His aura is down.  
"Nice." He says.  
"Thanks."  
Now you look at Qrow, he's lowered Blake's aura to its losing point.  
"You can do it babe!" Blake cheers you on.  
You and Qrow stare and talk.  
"Just like training back in Patch huh?" He says to you."  
"Well... not exactly. This time I'll win."  
"Funny." He jokes.  
You both end up clashing your weapons and locking each other in.  
"So... who exactly is Clover?"  
"Clover is the leader of the Ironwood's Elite Task Force, The Ace Ops. He is pretty happy go lucky." He chuckles.  
"Speaking of lucky, why does he keep saying that?"  
"Oh right, you were still in the hospital, his semblance is literally the exact opposite of mine, his is good fortune." Qrow explains.  
You look at Clover and he winks at you, throwing up a thumb.  
"Well now, I am going to win. He just gave me a thumbs up."  
"Lucky you. Also, I know what's in the bag."  
You both jump back, clash your weapons again, and lock once more.  
"Clover does too, he told me good luck." You chuckle.  
"Oh then really lucky you."  
"Yep." You sweep his leg and catch him by his jacket, pointing Ekdíkisi at him.  
"Lucky me." You laugh, so does Qrow.

"Alright kids, were going to go talk to James, see you two later." Qrow walks off waving.  
"Blake, one more. Come on, fisticuffs only."  
You have it in your pocket.  
"Fine." She gets ready, she runs toward you.  
You drop down to one knee.  
She stops dead in her tracks.  
"Y/n... are you... are you serious?"  
You nod and smile.  
"Blake Belladonna. Will you marry me?"  
Her legs give out, you catch her in your arms before she hits the ground.  
"I think I will. That sounds great."  
You both kiss and when you break, she smiles at you.  
"Man, that smile." You say.


	52. Proposition

You and Blake make it back to the room before the rest of team RWBY, you and her just cuddle and watch movies until they arrive to tell them the news.  
"HELLLOOOOO!!" A boisterous Yang announces.  
"Really Yang? They're right there."  
"I know but we have some news."  
You smirk.  
"So do I. Yang, Weiss, Ruby? You guys first."  
Yang and Weiss look at each other.  
"Yang and Weiss are dating!" Ruby blurts out.  
Weiss' hand comes down on Ruby's face.  
"Silence you boob!"  
Yang laughs.  
"Really? That's awesome. How'd it happen?" You ask.  
"I did it." Ruby announces.  
"Yang liked me first, I ended up falling for her, if it weren't for Ruby, we'd both probably still be really awkward."  
"That's really cool! I'm happy for you both." Blake says.  
"So Y/n? What's your news?" Ruby asks.  
You stand up with Blake.  
"Guys, I am please to introduce Mrs. Blake Aspro." She shows the ring to RWY.  
Their jaws go agape.  
"You... proposed?" Yang asks happily.  
"I did." You reply.  
"THATS SO CUTE!!!" Ruby yells with a huge smile on her face.  
"That's really sweet. You two really love each other." Weiss adds.  
"He did it right in the middle of sparring practice too. We just got finished sparring Qrow and Clover." Blake says.  
"By the way, I knew you'd propose soon." Yang says.  
"How?"  
"Lucky guess."  
"Lucky guess huh?" Dammit Clover.  
"So when's the wedding?" Weiss asks.  
"We haven't really thought about it, we just kinda did it."  
"Oh, well... can I plan it?" Weiss asks.  
"Sure." Blake answers.  
Just then, Qrow walks in.  
"Hey kid, just wanted to say congratulations. This is a giant commitment."  
"Thanks Qrow." You say smiling.  
"No problem, now I didn't come over here just to congratulate you. General Ironwood wants to see you. First though, go drop your weapon off to Pietro, he says he'd like to give you an upgrade."  
"I'm on my way."  
"Alright, I'll let him know." He walks off.  
"I'll be back babe." You kiss her forehead and scratch her ears.  
She nods and her ears react to the scratching.  
You drop Ekdíkisi off and walk to the General's office.

You approach the door to Ironwoods office, as you open it, you're greeted with James, Penny and Winter.  
"Hey James. What's going on?" You ask him.  
"Nothing seriously bad right now. First off. I want to congratulate you on your engagement. Here's a little present." He hands you a card.  
"What is this?"  
"That's a debit card linked to its own account, there's 100,000 Lien in the account. I've caught word that someone's sister is going to be planning the ceremony. So I thought I could help out." He explains and smiles.  
"James... that's a lot of Lien, are you sure?"  
"Don't fret. It's perfectly fine. I assure you."   
"Thank you so much James." He express your gratitude.  
"Now, the reason I called you here." He sits on his seat, Penny and Winter at his sides.  
"Winter, if you would?" He asks.  
"Of course General." She walks off of James' side.  
"We have sources saying that someone is going to attack Robyn Hill's rally tomorrow night, someone who we've had on our radar for a long time. Only issue is, we know he's not working alone. He has a partner who at this moment, is unidentified." She explains the situation to you.  
You just sit and listen.  
"So our proposal to you is..."  
"We need you to guard Robyn Hill tomorrow night at the rally. None of Team RWBY can know about this, it could put them at risk, especially if it's the person that we believe it to be." James finishes.  
"Who is it?" You ask.  
"Classified." Winter says.  
"Well, I'm guessing he's dangerous?" You ask again.  
"Classified." She answers again.  
"Why do you always make me info so difficult to get?" You ask a bit snarkier.  
"Classified." She answers sarcastically.  
"Haha." You laugh harshly.  
"So, in all seriousness, I'm not going to risk my life if I don't know anything, especially now that I have a fiancé." You tell all of them.  
"Hmm.. I suppose you have a point. His name is Tyrian Ca-"  
"Callows." You remember the name, he's the scorpion faunus that almost killed Qrow.  
"You're acquainted?" James asks.  
"No, but Qrow and Ruby are. He almost killed Qrow." You reply.  
"Well, just be prepared. If he is there, you're not to engage, he's too dangerous, Penny will be there to provide extra protection, so will Marrow and from what I've heard, Ms. Rose, Ms. Valkyrie, and Mr. Lie Ren will all be in attendance as well."  
"Is that okay? Should they be there?" You ask.  
"It's perfectly fine." He answers.  
"Okay, Penny? You ready to fight?"  
"I'm COMBAT READY." She replies jubilantly.

Next day

You spend all day with Blake so you don't have to explain where you're going later tonight.

"So what're we all doing tonight?"  
"Me and Weiss were gonna go dancing." Yang states.  
"Yes, dancing. Not clubbing Xiao Long." She smirks.  
Yang pouts.  
"Aww c'mon. I wanted to Schnee that booty move!" Yang puns.  
Everyone in the room cringes loudly.  
"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss yells.  
Everyone then laughs.  
"So Y/n, what about you?"  
"I think Qrow said he had to see me about something." You think on the spot.  
"Ugh that sucks." Blake replies.  
"Well Blake, you could always come with us to the rally tonight."  
"I think I might." She answers Ruby  
Fuck.


	53. Night Off?

You begin making your way to the warehouse and begin setting up, earpiece attached as well.  
"Winter, what's happening?"  
"Nothing as of yet, Mr. Aspro, keep focused on the guests inside." She says.  
The only thing you see unnatural is that Jacque Schnee is closing in on Robyn, which is strange considering what you've heard is all Robyn the past few days, especially since Jacque pulled that ridiculous move by laying off everyone.  
You see Ruby, Nora, Ren and Blake enter the warehouse.  
"Please just be careful Blake." You whisper.  
Penny speaks through her earpiece.  
"Y/n. Are you okay? I can see that your heart rate has increased."  
"I'm fine Penny, thank you." You reassure her.  
"Okay. Just being sure."  
You watch Penny greet everyone and her and Ruby walk to the backstage, while Ren and Nora seems to be fighting.  
"Is that my future?" You ask sarcastically.  
You see Robyn and her Happy Huntresses, they seem to be guarding the stage, less work for you at least.  
"Mr. Aspro, we have something unusual. Hood, totally wrapped up. Looks suspicious.  
You look around at the guests and see him, hooded, fully covered.  
"I'll keep my eye on him." You reply to Winter.  
"Good."  
"Gods, I am so worried that Blake is here too. I won't let anything happen to her."  
Robyn steps up and says some words about how she couldn't have done it without the people, yada yada.  
"Man, it's been so long since I've worked alone, I almost forgot I'm a one man team." You chuckle.  
The people begin to count down.  
"10! 9! 8!"  
"This looks like it's gonna be a Robyn kinda kingdom soon." You say.  
"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"  
The lights went out.  
"Winter, lights have gone dark, need some help here."  
"Already working on it." She quickly says.  
You hear screaming and gunfire.  
"Penny, report!"  
"Night vision is activated, looking for intruder." She states.  
"Shit." You say loudly.   
"Winter, I need support. Now."  
You put on your NVG set.  
"I'm going in. They're people getting hurt and they need help."  
"Mr. Aspro, I advi-"  
You remove the earpiece.  
You break through the nightlight, looking for Tyrian.  
"Found you." You spot him. You lower your body temp to -180 degree F and run toward him. He turns around and look you directly in your eyes and blocks.  
"HAHA HA!! JUST THE BOY IM LOOKING FOR!" He laughs maniacally.  
"What're you talking about!?" You tell him.  
"My Queen wishes to see you. She wants to see exactly what you can do. So, show me..."  
You rush him and make his gauntlets clash with Ekdíkisi.  
"Well well.. nice shiny ring you have there, don't tell me... it's the FAUNUS GIRL isn't it?" He says evilly.  
"Don't you even dare think about it." You lower your temp to -380 degrees F.  
"Oooh my dear boy, I'm thinking long and hard, she is quite the beauty isn't she. Shame, if she wasn't with such a worthless human, perhaps I might try my chances, she is a fantastic piece of meat, wouldn't you agree?" He laughs maniacally.  
You charge and he parries Ekdíkisi.  
"Ooooh. Did I hit a nerve?" He asks sarcastically.  
He sweeps your legs and runs toward Blake, she dodges, luckily, Penny immediately jump in front of him.  
"BLAKE!" You run toward Tyrian full speed and he dodges you, as he weaves out of the way, he slices you once.  
Your aura is down.  
"What? Is that his semblance?"   
"What's wrong Frosty?" I thought you'd have more fight in you? Especially for your 'kitten'. Perhaps she needs a better man to protect her!" He mocks you, laughing like a psychopath the entire time.  
You can't get up.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll leave you with a parting gift."  
He cuts a wound in your forearm with one of his blades, and he trickles in a few drops of venom from his stinger.  
"AHHH!" It burns you as it enters the wound.  
You begin to get drowsy.  
"Bl..ake...." you pass out

"Y/n! Please be okay!"  
"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can.  
"I need you to do your jobs faster, we cannot lose him." You hear James.  
"You'd better not die Y/n. You have to be there for Blake now." Ruby?

You wake up and begin gasping, almost like you've had a terrible nightmare.  
"AHH!" You sit up at ninety degrees and breathe heavily.  
RWBY rushes into the room, Blake first, she practically jumps on you.  
"Blake... I'm so sorry about almo-"  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH QROW! WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT THE RALLY!?"  
She seems angry.  
"Blake... I can't tell you."  
"WHY NOT?"  
You remain silent.  
"WHY?!"  
"Can everyone else please leave the room?"  
RWY nod.  
"Y/n, please talk to me."  
"Ironwood told me I couldn't let anyone know I was at the rally, including Team RWBY, especially you."  
"How come?"  
"It's Tyrian."  
"We know, we got all of his venom out of your system, thank the Gods."  
"I think Ironwood wants me to hunt him, he knows that I am a solo unit and expects me to be highly, highly skilled. I'm not skilled enough. Tyrian outclassed me by miles, I was so cold as well."  
"How cold?"  
"Almost -400..."  
"Y/n.. you were approaching absolute zero. What if you hit that?"  
"Then Tyrian would be dead and I wouldn't be in the hospital... again." You say with remorse.  
"Why is Ironwood making you do that?"  
"I DON'T KNOW." You say with tears.  
"I'll tell you both why."   
Winter is coming into the room.


	54. Time to Party

"Yaaaay... Dinner with Jacque Schnee..." You thought sarcastically.  
"I can't believe my father would turn this political stunt into a fucking PR move." Weiss cursed.  
"Woah Ice Queen, I don't think I've ever heard you swear such obscenities."  
"I think it's incredible to be able to make this work." She adds.  
"Well, what're we gonna do?" Oscar asks.  
"We go to the party." Ruby says.  
"Something's not right." Weiss adds in.  
"You think Jacque may have something to do with Salem?" Ruby asks.  
"Gods I hope not..."  
"Well... I have an idea Weiss."  
"What do I need to do?"  
"You're the only one here who can snoop around the mansion without anyone getting suspicious. So during the party, you get into Jacque's office, and see what you can find." You tell her your plan.  
"That's... actually not a bad plan." Weiss says.  
"Did you... actually just compliment me?" You joke.  
"I'm not the harsh bitch I used to be Y/n." She retorts.  
"That was kinda bitchy." Yang jokes.  
"Be quiet." She looks at her sunny little dragon.  
Yang sticks her tongue out.

Later that night

You, Teams RWBY and JNR, Oscar, The Ace Ops and James and Winter all arrive at the Schnee Manor.  
"It's giant, and gaudy, I don't like the way the air feels." You heat up and make it warmer.  
"Better."  
"I agree." Blake walks beside you holding your arm.  
You overhear James and Winter.  
"Suppose we should smile for the cameras?" He ask the specialist.  
"Sir, with all due respect, you'd have to pay me."  
He smiles, finding that humorous.  
James knocks on the doors to the manor.  
A young white haired boy opens it.  
"Welcome! Glad to see you made it..." he says sarcastically.  
"Where's Klein?" Weiss asks.  
"What an odd way of saying 'Hello dearest brother! How have you been?' I'm afraid you won't find him here, he was let go, forcefully. I can't imagine why." He smirks at his sister.  
Weiss is saddened by this news, Yang put her arm around her.  
"General? Do you know how big our dining table is?" He asks.  
"Well I happen to know it's enormous, and besides, most of us are going to be standing by in case the council requests any other witnesses. But while they wait, I'm sure they'll all be happily celebrating your father's victory." James says with a smile.  
The boy let's you all in.  
"Those of you joining us in the dining room, please follow me." He requests.  
"Shit, I have to go too huh..."  
You begin to follow Ironwood, Clover, Winter, and Penny into the room.  
"Wish is luck." Clover asks.  
"Well, they invited you didn't they?" Qrow adds.  
He smiles at Qrow.   
You begin following the officials, as you technically are a witness, especially since you were stabbed and poisoned.

Weiss' P.O.V

"Alright everyone, don't wander off, don't break anything, and be prepared if the General calls on more witnesses." Harriet states.  
The rest of the Aces walk off. Qrow left to go patrol the grounds.  
"Counter-point! How about we do wander off, consider breaking things and then all of that other stuff?" Yang asks with a smile.  
"I'll keep in touch." You smile and point to your ear.  
Yang smiles back.

"Dear sister, I was hoping we could use this time to catch up."  
"Hello Whitley."   
"I have to know. Why did you go through all that trouble to leave home, only to come running back?" He snarks at you.  
You sigh.

Y/n's P.O.V

"General Ironwood..."  
What a creature..  
"Please, have a seat."  
You look at James and he nods, Clover and Winter and Penny as well.  
"Councilman Sleet, Councilwoman Camilla."  
"Councilwoman Hill would've had a nice ring to it.  
"Why is she here?" James asks about Robyn.  
"The same thing we're all doing here James, addressing the concerns of our kingdom. Which means, we have much to discuss."  
"Indeed, I was hoping we could start by-"   
He cut off by Jacque  
"Are we safe with her here by the way?" He points to Penny.  
"If I recall correctly, she was involved in that horrific massacre."  
You look at Penny, she's saddened.  
"As the official report states, that footage was doctored. Penny is completely under my control." She looks worse.  
"Which is concerning I believe."  
"Concerning?"  
"Let us talk about exactly what it is that you control." He snarks through his facial hair

Weiss' P.O.V

"...and I'll be leading the company when the time comes." He says proudly.  
"Well Whitley, I'm sure the company is lucky to have you, now if you'll pardon me."  
"And where do you think you're going?"

"... the company has even promised me my own parking space. I don't even have a vehicle yet, but that spot is mine and mine alone.

"OH NO. LOOK OUT." You hear a familiar voice.  
A woman happens to walk in front of you and Whitley.  
She is suddenly hit with a metric ton of food.  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!" She throw her wine out of the glass, it hits Whitley, making his white hair purple.  
You stand there with your hands over your mouth, to hide your intense smile.  
"If you'll excuse me..." he walks out flicking wine out of his hair.  
You look back to your team, Ruby is laughing loudly, Blake is smiling widely. Yang just winks at you and mouths.  
"You're clear."  
You wink back and head upstairs, to Jacque's office...


	55. Ashes to Ashes

As you close the door to his office, you breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Hello darling." Your eyes widen.  
"Mom?"  
"What're you doing in your fathers office?" Willow asks you.  
"Just looking for something I left."  
"That's right, you... left..."  
A moment of silence shoots through the room.  
"I need to see father's computer."  
"Why?"   
"I feel like he's doing something wrong, really wrong."  
"I thought we all just assumed that at this point."  
"Yes, well some of us are trying to do something about it." You retort.  
She picks up her vodka, and she tips up straight out of the bottle.  
1..2..3..4 seconds of just drinking...  
Her eyes look empty.  
"He started locking his computer, but... he still has his blind spots."  
She pulls her scroll up to reveal a camera in the corner of the office.  
"You put a camera in here?"  
"I put them in every room of this house, for our safety, in case I ever needed to..." she wanders off.  
"Please tell me you haven't come back to stay Weiss."  
"No." You answer.  
"Good." She smiles as tears run down her cheeks.  
"A man, came by, I think you're father is involved in something much bigger than he realizes."  
"Whatever happens Weiss, please don't forget about your brother..." she adds.  
"Whitley wants nothing to do with me."  
"Of course not, you and Winter left him alone. With us." She states.  
You look down at the scroll after Mom leaves.  
"Who exactly are you?

Y/n's P.O.V

A slam is heard and felt on the table.  
Winter.  
"You can't just buy trust like everything else! You have to earn it!" She screams at her father.  
That demon smiles.  
"I... couldn't have said it better myself..."  
"Wha..."  
"General, if I may be blunt, you have spent what little trust this council had left in you. I'm afraid of the ever growing list of classified information and need to know bases of information we as a council need."  
"That not what I-"  
She's cut off my James.  
"Winter. That enough."  
"Excuse me." She says as she walks out of the room.  
You decide to follow.

"Winter, I understand."  
"What?"  
"I understand how you feel."  
She nods her head  
Penny walks out.  
"Are you okay?" She asks Winter.  
"I'm going to go back in. I'm here if you need to talk." Winter nods again before turning to Penny.

As you walk in, you see Robyn holding her hand out, toward Ironwood.  
"Here and now." She says.  
"Wait! You've got the wrong man on trial."   
"Weiss?"  
"Hey Y/n. Anyway, Ironwood isn't the one you should be interrogating, I know who rigged the election and who is responsible for Mantle's depression."  
"And my father knows him too."  
She sets her scroll on the table revealing a video.  
"Is that... Arthur Watts?!"  
"That's impossible! He died during the Paladin incident years ago!"  
James stands up.  
"Play it."

A few minutes later

"Stop."  
Everyone looks at Jacque.  
"I-I can explain- that..."  
"I can't wait to hear this." You say.  
"That. Isn't real."  
You laugh loudly.  
"So that's not real, but what happened at that warehouse is real?" You retort.  
"Shut up boy! I know you, your moth-"  
You speed over to Jacque and grab his throat, you pick him up with one hand against the wall.  
"I. Would pick your next words. VERY. CAREFULLY." Your eyes a blood red, indicating your heat is high.  
His throat begins burning.  
"LET ME GO!" He screams out in pain. You drop him.  
He attempts to run out the door.  
"AH!" His path is blocked by Weiss' Arma Gigas.  
"Weiss?" He pleads.  
"Jacque Schnee, you're under arrest."   
You look at her smiling.  
She turns to James.  
"Can I do that?"  
"I don't see why not." James adds.

A few more minutes later

"Jacque Schnee needs to stand trial, for treason, and accessory to murder!" Councilman Sleet says.  
"These assumptions are outrageous!"  
"No, they're not really, now that I know Arthur Watts is involved and working with Tyrian Callows, it all makes sense now."  
James explains Watts' plan to everyone and explains why Tyrian is here as well.  
"And now that Jacque is a Councilman, Watts is going to have practically unlimited access to all of our systems, he's already locking us out. I bet that you didn't even think about that did you?" He's face to face with Jacque now.  
Suddenly, Clover and Oscar come through the door.  
"General! The Grimm have invaded Mantle." Clover says.  
"We need ground support immediately sir."  
"Can't you just move the fleet from Atlas to-"  
"IF I MOVE THE FLEET ATLAS IS VULNERABLE." He says loudly, not so much a yell, but talking loudly.  
Oscar makes his way to James, you turn to RWBY, who are now all in the room.  
"This can't be good you guys, Mantle cannot be another Haven, or even worse, Beacon, I won't let Atlas fall."  
"I agree." Weiss adds.  
"Same here." Yang adds, rubbing Weiss' back.  
"I'm with you babe." Blake says holding your hands.  
"Alright team! Let's all get to work. All of us." She looks at Penny. She smiles and is back to her old self.  
"Agreed. Let's do it Huntsman!" Clover says leading the charge to Mantle.


	56. Healed Scars

"Okay, I need to stress to our new Huntsman, that we are prioritizing lives and saving them, and not killing Grimm." Clover explains.  
"That's our job anyway right?" You ask.  
He nods and smiles.  
Just then, a giant winged Grimm flies into the ship.  
"Hare! Shake it!" Elm says.  
"I'm trying!" She handled the controls on the ship masterfully.  
Weiss plants all of us to the floor of the ship with glyphs, she's concentrating hard enough to make her teeth grind. Yang places a hand on her shoulder. Her teeth stop grinding and she smiles.  
Another hit. Damaging this time.  
"We're not gonna stay in the air much longer." Elm says.  
"Well then, guess it's time for us to drop." He hits the door, and it opens to a very angry Grimm, just before he's bit, a piece of debris from the ship hits it in the face.  
"Lucky bastard." You chuckle.  
"You all have your jobs. Make it count people!" Elm and him grabs each other's hands, she swings out.  
Harriet breaks the glass window.  
"Try and keep up kid." She talks to Ruby.  
"Got it." She smiles with sparkles in her eyes.  
Everyone else jumps out as well. You decide to follow suit.  
As you fall, you look for something to use as a landing strategy. You find a building, you throw Ekdíkisi into it and swing.  
You land beside Ruby and Harriet.  
"Well, let's get to work."  
"Let's go!" Hare yells.  
You decide now is a good time to try that upgrade that Pietro added to your arsenal..

Flashback

"Now Mr. Aspro, I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I believe you will like it a lot, when you believe it is the time, press the button on the handle, it will activate."  
"Thank you again Pietro! I really appreciate it."  
"No problem my boy."

Present

"He goes nothing." You press the button  
Ekdíkisi is a..  
Sword now?  
Down the blade you see an engraving, it appears to be Greek.  
"Για τους φίλους μου, δεν θα υπάρχουν πια Πύρρικες νίκες."  
"I couldn't agree more." You let out a sigh of happiness.  
"Let's do this. TOGETHER PYRRHA!"  
"I'm sorry Y/n..."  
"Pyrrha? Are you talking to me?"  
"I unjustly blamed you. I'm so sorry."  
"Pyrrha... it's okay. I'm still confused on how this is happening, but right now, we've got a job to do." You tell her in your head.  
"Right!"   
"Yea! Let's go!"  
"No I mean your right!"  
You immediately stab your new improved weapon into the Sabre Alpha charging you. It dies instantly.  
"Thanks."  
"Of course."   
You charge forward, your body temperature is in the the -300s, you actually end up catching up to Ruby, who was using her semblance to catch up to Harriet. She notices your sword.  
"WOAH! When did that happen?"  
"Pietro." You simply reply.  
"Nice, he helped with our weapons and outfits too." She states.  
"Let's go!" You run right at 5 Sabres, you do a slide and manage to remove each and every one of the in one sweep. You then run into a Megoliath.  
"Ugh. Dammit." You dodge back as it swings it's massive tusks. Then you had an idea.  
"Ruby! Target prac-"  
Green beams.  
"Hey Penny!" Ruby shouts. Penny waves back, she's trying to control the Megoliath, it swing me into her, sending her flying. Ruby chases after her.  
"Dammit." You dodge again, you manage to climb onto e Megoliath, and begin stabbing it in its head.  
It shakes you off, you fall to the ground, you send you temperature through the roof, and create a shield, it tries to crush you, but can't break your shield. You raise your temp even higher. You look at your watch.  
"480...490...500. Come on, I need more."  
"550... 600..."  
The asphalt is beginning to melt.  
It's still attempting to crush you.  
Your shield is still unbreakable, especially now.  
"700..." Youre approaching a limit you told Qrow you'd be careful with.  
"Sorry Qrow..."  
"1000 degrees F."   
You concentrate and release immense heat from you body, enough to even melt the Megoliath stomping on you. As it recoils back in pain, you stand up, your hair begin to sizzle from the immense heat your putting out, you walk forward, the ground is melting beneath your feet.  
You take Akoúo and throw it right at the Megoliath, you super heated it and it became a blade, slicing the Megoliath in half like butter.  
You lower your temp as fast as you can.  
"Ooooh shit, that burns."  
"Ummm, mind explaining to me what that was kid?" Harriet runs up to you.  
"It's my semblance, I can change my body temperature and I can either attack or defend, but Qrow has trained me crazily since Beacon, and now I can combine the two, either heat or chilly."  
"I gotta say, impressive." You thank her just as Ruby and Penny return.  
"Oh man, I had a whole plan to kill that thing too."  
"Well you missed the show." Harriet says.  
"Did we? Man..." Ruby is saddened.  
"Come on, we got a job to do."  
You take a step and immediately collapse.  
"Shit... think I used too much there. I'll catch up."  
They go on ahead to help the people, you talk to Pyrrha.  
"Hey, how are we able to do this?"  
"I remember reading a book about a myth called, "Aura Bonding". Apparently if a connection you form with someone is strong enough, their aura will continue to live on in your memory, hence preserving them in the process."   
"Wait, so how come we couldn't do this before?"   
"Maybe there is a gestation period? Perhaps a certain amount of time has to pass, or a certain condition must be fulfilled."  
"Perhaps, I don't care right now, I've missed hearing your voice."  
"It's too bad I can't be there to help." She says sadly.  
"Pyrrha? Do you regret your decision?"  
"I do not. I believe I did what was needed."  
"But if you didn't-"  
"I made my choice Y/n."  
"Understood. Another question."  
"Go ahead." She waits.  
"How did you see that Sabre earlier?"   
"I just felt it coming. It was an odd sensation." She replies.  
"Okay, well cool to know I have a built in radar now." You jest.  
"Haha." She weakly laughs.  
"One more." You get up and begin walking to Ruby.  
"Shoot."  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
"Not too long, first thing I saw was you proposing to Blake. Congratulations by the way!" She says.  
"Thank you Pyrrha. I needed that."   
"Of course Y/n. Now let's do our job."   
Right.  
OUR job.


	57. Bound by Bonds

While you, Ruby, Penny, and Harriet take out Grimm, you are contacted on comms.  
"Y/n, it's Qrow, we need you to come to my position, Ironwood wants us for a specific op."  
"I'm on my way." You end comms.  
"Ruby! I got to go find Qrow and Clover."  
She makes an ok with her fingers.  
As you run to Qrow, you take out Grimm on the way, left and right.  
"Alright kid. We gotta go set up for an ambush." Qrow yells you.  
"Ambush for who?"  
"Tyrian Callows." He adds.  
"Who is that?"  
"I'll tell you in a minute Pyrrha."  
"Let's go now." You say angrily.

As you three are walking. Pyrrha speaks.  
"So what's happened while I was gone?"  
"Well, as you saw, I've gotten crazy control of my semblance."  
"I did see, I'm very impressed."  
"Me and Blake are engaged, you know that too."  
"Mhm."  
"Ummm, Yang got impaled."  
"What? When?"  
"Haven got invaded by the people who destroyed Beacon, we stopped them and got a relic."   
"A 'relic'?"  
"Yea, it's a lot to explain. Really powerful important objects, there are gods who made the planet, etc."  
"Oh my, that can't be good."  
"Umm what else... Yang and Weiss are dating."  
She laughs.  
"You're not joking are you?"  
"Nope. They're actually really good with each other."  
"That's good."  
"I've almost died, a lot since Beacon."  
"Really?"  
"I was staying with Ruby and Yang in Patch after Beacon. Around 2 months after, I left to come to Haven, I had to find answers as to why you... Anyway. I left and ended up getting surrounded by Grimm. I killed them all, not before an Ursa took half of my back with him, Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Jaune found me."  
"Oh my goodness, I'm glad you're okay."  
"I just have a bad scar."  
"How's Jaune doing."  
"He's doing well now, when Beacon fell, he wasn't good at all. He was like me. Destroyed."  
She stays silent.  
"At Haven, after Cinder and everyone arrived, his rage was bright, almost like mine, he tried to attack her but it was futile. He told her his life didn't matter, that only we matter. After he watched Yang get impaled... his semblance unlocked."  
"His semblance?"  
"He can reset ones aura to 100%. Almost as if that person never got hurt in the first place. Combined with my warm healing, Yang ended up making a full recovery. He's become incredible Pyrrha, you'd be proud of him."  
"I am."   
"Oh and there's an evil woman named Salem. She's trying to kill us all, she's also immortal."  
"Oh, fun."  
"Oh one more time, Professor Ozpin is a little 14 year old farmhand now. But he's not here right now."  
"What!?"   
"Yea, I'll explain later."

"We're here kid. Get up on that perch."  
"Shouldn't the Qrow get on his perch?" You joke.  
"Funny."  
You three all get ready to ambush Callows, Qrow will be the bait.  
It works.  
"Qrow Branwen... how fortunate for us to meet on the night." He snarks.  
"You and me have a score to settle anyway." Qrow replies.  
Tyrian runs in and tries to attack, but just before he can attack, a hook comes his way, he dodges it.  
You and Clover arrive from your spots.  
"Looks like our score is going to have to wait."  
"Looks like we all have a bone to pick with you." Clover adds.  
"You'll both have to wait your turns. He's mine."  
Tyrian is visibly upset.  
"Dammit..." He says gritting his teeth.  
"Tyrian, you're not getting out of here without handcuffs." You threaten.  
"The child threatens me?" He laughs loudly.  
"Yes, he is, it's not a threat. It's a promise." Qrow says to him.  
"We'll see birdy." He jokes.  
Tyrian rushes you, but Clover keeps him at bay, you and Qrow both charge at the madman, he is thrown into a 1v2 and he's losing, he knows he is. You manage to land a heavy blow to his temple. He turns around.  
"You bastard."  
"Aww did I make the psychopath mad?"  
He grunts and rushes again, this time much faster, you change Ekdíkisi to sword form for CQC, you block all of his attacks, he uses his tail to trip you, just before he pounced on you, Clover is wrapping him up in fishing line.  
"AARRRGHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He spins, putting everyone at distance.  
"Aww poor boy, I just thought of something, do you think Pyrrha suffered?"  
You get angry, instantly dropping your temperature.  
"Don't listen to him, I was okay. I did not suffer."  
You calm down.  
"No, I don't think so."  
He looks stunned.  
Just then Qrow comes in from behind and hits him the back of he head, knocking him out.  
"Good riddance." Qrow says.  
"C'mon, let's take him to Atlas." Clover says.


	58. Dust to Dust

As you all load Tyrian on the bullhead, you speak to Qrow.  
"Well, that was fun." You tell him.  
"Agreed, now we have to take him up to Atlas, you however, need to go back to your friends, me and Clover got it from here." Qrow tells you.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nods.  
"Alright Qrow, I'll see you later.

As you're walking back to Ruby and everyone else. Pyrrha speaks.  
"So is Ruby's uncle like your best friend or something?"  
"Actually no, but yes too, he's my master, he helped me train my semblance to near perfection, helped me design Ekdíkisi, and helped me keep going after Beacon. You were there in the tower when Oz told him to train me."  
"I was, I just didn't know if you and him had grown close."  
"You could say that, he's like an uncle I never had."  
Your scroll rings.  
"Ironwood wants us back up at Atlas? The evac is still happening. Why?" You speak aloud before a bullhead hovers in front of you.  
"Y/n. We gotta go up top." Yang tells you.  
"Yea. I just got that message too."  
You hop in the bullhead.  
"Well, now is as good of a time as any right?"   
"Yea, your right. Got any ideas on how I can not look like a crazy person?"  
"The book on Aura Bonding also mentioned a way to amplify your aura, in a way that other people could feel or hear it, and if you were to be able to concentrate hard enough, even manifest your loved one or ones into semi physical form."  
"So all I have to do is concentrate?"  
"From what I remember yes."  
"Here goes."  
"Everyone."  
They all look at you, except the Ace Ops.  
"I've got something incredibly important to tell or show you. Give me a second to prepare."  
They all look confused.  
You begin to concentrate on bringing Pyrrha back, you don't care if physical or mental, just to let everyone know that Pyrrha really isn't gone.  
As you focus on Pyrrha, her form. You begin to notice a dim light in your eyes, you ignore it and continue focusing. When you've completed a full picture of Pyrrha. You open your eyes. There. In a golden aura.  
Pyrrha. Standing before everyone.  
"Pyrrha...?" Jaune lets escape from his mouth.  
"Is that really you?" Ruby lets out.  
"Hello everyone." She says, her voice very slightly distorted.  
"Everyone, listen up, this is going to sound odd as hell, but me and Pyrrha have somehow done what is called 'Aura Bonding'. It's not like Oz and Oscar with Ozpin slowly taking the boy over. Pyrrha is living in my thoughts, literally."  
You explain to them.  
"So this is really Pyrrha?" Yang asks.  
"It's technically her aura, so yes and no, her physical form is gone, but through intense concentration, I can amplify my aura and either bring her aurafied form here, or even, let's you all hear her in your heads."  
"That's amazing!" Ren is the most excited you've ever seen him.  
"Pyrrha... we missed you."  
"Nora, Ren, Jaune." Jaune looks at her.  
"I've missed you all dearly, but now with this, we kind of are back." She smiles.  
"Pyrrha... I'm so sorry.." Jaune stands up and walks to her to give her a hug, but he goes right through her.  
"Jaune.... it's aura. You'll pass right through it."  
"You're right, I totally forgot."  
"Jaune. You've improved and grown much further than I believe anyone here could've anticipated. I am so proud of you." She smiles.  
"Thank you Pyrrha."  
She smiles at Jaune. She remembers everyone else.  
"Team RWBY. How have you all been?"  
"Pyrrha.. you turned.."  
"To ash, I remember, but my aura wasn't."  
"We actually just figured out she was there like 2 hours ago. The first thing Pyrrha saw in my head was me proposing to Blake."  
"Speaking of which, congratulations Blake! I hope you two live long and happy lives." She jubilantly tells Blake.  
"Thank you very much Pyrrha." She smiles at her.  
"Oh, Pyrrha I forgot one more thing. I'll let Ruby explain her super power." You smile at Ruby.  
"Super power?"  
"When I saw you die at Beacon, I kind of turned that Wyvern to stone.."  
"You turned the Wyvern into stone?!" She exclaims.   
"How?"  
"I'm special, the same way my mother was. My silver eyes, are the perfect weapon against Grimm. I still haven't fully figured out how to use them though."  
"That's incredible Ruby. You're amazing."  
"Aw stop it." She jokes.  
"Everyone, heads up, we're approaching Atlas." Harriet yells to the group.  
"Well everyone, we will talk more in the future, it is so good to see you all once more."  
"You too Pyrrha." Jaune smiles.  
She disappears into your mind.  
"So everyone? Any questions?"   
"So she can see everything?" Blake asks.  
"No I have not seen you two make love, nor do I want to, I will cover my ears and eyes for those moments." She laughs.  
"Yes. And no babe, she hasn't seen us make love, nor does she want to, she said she'll block herself off from me during those moments." You wink at your woman.  
"What does she do in there?" Nora asks.  
"Talk to me mostly, hell, she's also a radar, down there I had a Sabre almost kill me, I hadn't seen it and she warned me before it could get me."  
"That's AWESOME."  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
The bullhead lands at the academy, as you all run into James' office, he turns his chair around, his arm in a sling. Watts must've done a number on him.  
"Everyone..."  
"We have made... a grievous error."  
He plants a black glass queen chess piece on his table.  
"Cinder." You say aloud.


	59. Dust to Dust Pt. 2

"Cinder." You say loudly.  
"She's still alive?" Yang asks.  
"Has to be, I haven't seen anyone else use blackened glass before."   
"Not good." Blake adds.  
"It doesn't matter right now!" James yells.  
"This is the exact symbol Salem showed us last time when everything had already fallen. When it was too late."   
"General, it's not too late. We can still save Mantle." Weiss says.  
"It's already too late, if I send more forces down to Mantle then Atlas will be even more vulnerable." He replies to Weiss.  
"In trying to save everyone, we've only doomed ourselves." Vine says.  
"We have to follow Oz's plan."  
"What plan?"   
"I'll say in a second, once one of you tell me what you all have been hiding. Oscar and me talked after you all left for Mantle. So don't lie to me." He says gritting his teeth.  
"Salem can't be killed. There's still one more question on Jinn as well."  
"And." He says  
"Oz left because of us. We didn't make him leave. But he left after we-"  
"Our only good advisor is gone because of all of you." He takes a deep breath.  
"Weiss."  
She looks at James.  
"I've sent your sister to claim the power of the Winter Maiden." He states calmly.  
Weiss is stunned, her and Winter had already had this conversation, but it was supposed to be natural, through old age. Now Winter has to murder Fria.  
"James, that's wrong."  
"We don't have a choice!" He screams at you.  
"James, you're going to change Winter if she does that. She won't be the same person."  
"I know, she'll be the Winter Maiden." He looks solemnly at you and Weiss. Yang comforts Weiss.  
"Now the plan. It was Oz's plan a time ago, we use the Staff of Creation to lift Atlas high up into the air, high enough to save it, out of reach for Grimm as well." He states.  
"You'd be leaving Mantle to die."  
"I know."   
"What's the council going to say about this?"  
"Nothing. Once I declare Martial Law."  
"Don't.." Weiss barely gets out.  
"You can't do that!" Yang spouts off, eyes red now.  
"Whose side are you on?" Harriet asks.  
"The people who depend on us to protect them!"  
"We can't protect Mantle anymore!"  
Just then Watts' bag rumbles heavily.  
A Seer emerges from the bag, James pulls Due Process our but doesn't fire.  
"General Ironwood... and the brave huntsman and huntresses who bested Arthur Watts..."  
A figure begins to emerge from the Seer.

"Congratulations."  
Everyone is shaking, except Ruby, Salem turns to face James.  
"General, time has never been on your side. It has always been on mine. Surrender the lamp and the staff to me or there will be punishment. For Dr. Watts and dear Tyrian were only meant to set the stage.  
"For what?" You question her.  
"Me."  
James takes a gulp.  
"That's... not going to happen."  
"This bloodshed can end, just please. Do me these things, and this can all be over." She says in an almost caring tone.  
"We know you can't be killed." Ruby speaks up, Salem turns her gaze to Ruby.  
"But we don't have to kill you to stop you. And we will stop you."  
Salem smiles.  
"Your mother, said those same words to me."  
Ruby instantly looks on the verge of tears.  
"My... mother?"  
"She was wrong too." Salem more seriously says.  
Ruby begins breaking down. She's trying to hide it and be strong for her team, but the damage is done.

As she wipes tears from her eyes, they flicker, she tries to use them, to no avail. Ruby then collapses, breaking down now, crying enough to fill rivers, Yang rushes to her side and catches her.  
"And your mother is a entirely different story." She looks at you.  
"My mom, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER!?"  
As Salem disappears, she scoffs.  
"Laughable."   
And she is gone. Almost like mist.  
"THAT was Salem? That's who were up against?" Shouts Marrow.  
"What're we going to do?"  
"The plan doesn't change, we still use the staff to raise Atlas, that's our mission."  
"But Mantle.." You plead.  
"The hardest decisions require strong wills."  
"You're right." Blake says.  
"Blake?"   
"And I believe the right decision is to stand our ground." She continues.  
"Me too." Weiss says.  
"Me too." Yang says.  
"Me. Too." You continue.  
Ruby is still on the floor, Salem broke her.  
"In that case, I am sorry, but you are all under arrest."   
"You can't just keep us here."  
He looks back with one eye.  
"I know."  
The Ace Ops stand in front of the door, blocking your exit.  
"You won't get away with this James."  
"..." He walks away.


	60. Dust to Dust Pt. 3

As you, Yang, Blake, and Weiss all stand before the Ace Ops, you notice Ruby, still on the floor.  
"Yang. Do me a favor, stay with her."  
"But you'll be outnumbered."  
"Then it'll be an even fight." You say in a serious tone.  
"Just comfort her, we need her."  
Yang nods.  
"You kids really think you can beat us? We're the best Huntsman in Atlas."  
"You were. Then I woke up from my nap."   
You lower your body temp to -400.  
"Oh My Gods it's cold in here!"   
"I know, but it gets better. Trust me."  
You charge forward, you're almost as fast as Ruby at this point.  
"Hrngh. Marrow! With me. Let Blake and Weiss deal with Vine and Elm."  
She darts after you, Marrow just jogs over.  
She stops in front of you. You're still freezing the air.  
"We're on the same side Harriet!"  
She charges you, but you're too fast.  
Too fast for Harriet.  
You punch her in the kidney, she recoils and tries to counter attack. But you dodge again, landing a combo on her face. She is pissed now.  
"MARROW!"  
You look behind you and see Marrow raising his hand.  
"Not so fast." You whisper.  
"Stay!" You're already out of the way, Harriet has been hit by it.  
"MARROW YOU IDIOT!"  
"HEY HES GONE YOU WERE IN THE WAY!"  
"Behind you."   
As he turns, you land a beautiful uppercut to his face.  
"STAY!" You moved again. You appear beside him and raise your body temp to the limit.   
1000 degrees F.  
"Damn, can you please pick hot or cold Y/n?"  
"Trust me Pyrrha. You'll love this plan."  
You simply punch Marrow in the gut, he's mad now.  
"STAY!!" He actually hit you, now Harriet is free.  
"Finally! Gods Marrow you're dumb."  
You smirk in slow motion.  
"Guess what you two."  
"What-"  
You're behind Marrow and you slam him.  
"I'm way ahead of that cheap semblance, I just lured in two little fishies with a few words." You smirk.  
"BASTARD!"

Blake's P.O.V

"Vine is a lot faster than he looks."  
"Same for Elm. I might be able to freeze Vine for you to finish the job."  
"That'd work."   
"You kids done talking? If so were gonna handcuff you now."  
"Fat chance." You say, realizing you're a lot more like Y/n than you'd like to admit.  
"Fine, I guess we are doin this." Vine readies himself, so does Elm.  
"Checkmate?"  
"Checkmate."  
You both charge at Vine first, him being far more ranged than Elm, Weiss elegantly jumps over the swing of Elms hammer and you slide underneath, both of you attacking her legs as you do so, Vine uses his arms to grab Weiss and you, unluckily for him, it's a Shadow, you come up from the side and kick him in his face, he tried to move but couldn't thanks to Weiss' ice, you then grab his bola and tie him in it, slamming him into the floor.  
Yang smiles a bit at that one.  
"You kids..." Elm states.  
"Just give up!"  
"This is my home."  
Weiss says before the smoke of Vine's impact dissipates.  
"I won't let it go without a fight."  
She has summoned Arma Gigas.  
You charge Elm, she thrusts her hammer into your gut, just before she could hit you away, Arma Gigas come in and punches the floor, shattering it.  
Weiss charges in with her speed, she is however hit with the hammer, just before that though, Weiss throws a time dilation glyph your way, as you are in, now your as fast or faster than Harriet. You charge, landing each hit with Gambol Shroud, legs, arms, calves, all hit. You end it with a kick to her midsection. Launching her through the door, to where you see Y/n finish tying Marrow and Harriet.  
"You beat both of them?"  
"Yep, was kinda easy actually. How's Ruby?"  
"I'm okay." She says standing up and walking to you three. Yang behind her.  
"You guys did great." She says with red eyes, from the crying no doubt.  
"Are you okay? Seriously, We saw you lose it."  
"I'm fine, thank you Y/n."   
"Now we have to go get the lamp or staff." She says to everyone.  
Just then, Maria and Pietro come around the corner, you were still tying up and unconscious Harriet, you tighten the knot a bit more.  
"This is the part where they ask us to help."  
"I thought so." He laughs.  
"I think the Winter Maiden is in trouble. I'm going to head that way."  
Blake stiffly grabs your arm.  
"You'd better be careful, Cinder could be down there."  
"I'll be fine kitten." You kiss her forehead and scratch her ears.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Don't worry Blake, he's not going alone, me and Ruby are going with." Weiss states.  
"Sure, just keep up ya slow pokes." You fly off at crazy speeds.  
"Pyrrha, talk time."  
"Okay?"  
"How do you think Salem knew about my mother?"  
"I have no idea, maybe a mole? That still wouldn't explain what she meant though."  
"Just my thinking, Oz needs to come back, so I can beat the fuck out of him, something is fishy."  
"Agreed, but don't kill the boy Y/n, Professor Ozpin is to blame right now."  
"Agreed, let's get to the Maiden before it's too late, Winter may not have a lot of time left if Cinder is there."


	61. Beginning of the End

You and team RWBY run with Maria and Pietro to the bullhead, you look at RWBY and say. You, Ruby and Weiss hop on along with everyone else.  
"Guys? What's that?" You point to the glowing pillar in the sky.  
"Not good, c'mon!" Ruby leads the way.  
You and Weiss follow.  
"Y/n. Be safe."  
"I will, I love you."  
"I love you too."

As you all run to the light, you see a woman fly to it.  
"Cinder..."  
"That's the woman who..."  
"Yea. It's her Pyrrha. She's different now to say the least. She's a monster now."  
"I thought we should've thought that anyway."  
You smile at Pyrrha joking.  
You see a figure jump into the light, it was shaped like..  
"Penny..."  
"Penny? She's okay?"  
"Kind of, they rebuilt her when Amity Colosseum returned. She's great now."  
"That's good to hear."  
As you approach the Winter Maiden's chamber, you feel an incredibly cold wind pass you by.  
"It's too cold! We can't get through!" Weiss says.  
"How are we supposed to help?" Ruby asks.  
"It may be too cold for you two..."  
You heat up to 1000 degrees.  
"But not for me."  
"Y/n.. that's a fully aged and trained Winter Maiden, are you sure you can heat up enough?"  
"One way to find out.. you two find another way in."  
You walk toward the pillar of icy cold wind.  
As you walk up to it, you begin to see the pillar form a hole, almost as if it is evaporating.  
"Wow."  
"Well? Are we going down?" Pyrrha asks.  
"Let's." You reply to her

As you jump down the hole, you notice Penny holding a woman.  
"Penny!" You scream to her.  
"Y/n? How'd you get down here?"  
Just then.  
Cinder breaks through the walls of ice.  
"SHE'S MINE!!" She screams to you and Penny. But Winter cuts her off.  
Literally.  
Removing her Grimm arm causes immense pain to the Maiden. You look at Winter and notice her aura is gone.  
"Winter, your aura."  
"I know."  
Cinder is screaming in pain, her arm regrows quickly.  
She begins breathing erratically. Attacking Winter ferociously, you attempt to step in, but her Maiden powers are still too powerful.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" She slashes at you multiple times with a sword she conjured, you thought you were fast, she completely outclassed you in speed.  
Your aura breaks and she slices at your arm..  
"ARRGHHHHHHH!!!" You go to grip your arm only to see that it's no longer there.  
"Pathetic..." she goes in for the killing blow.  
"WINTER!" Weiss yells as her and Ruby arrive.  
"YOU." Cinder looks at Ruby.  
"..." Her silver eyes glimmer. Then activate.  
As the glow disappears, Cinder has gone away.  
"Y/n!" Weiss says running to you.  
"Blake's gonna kill us.." Ruby says.  
You pass out from the loss of blood.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Oh no.. Y/n.."  
You run to Penny, you ask her what happened.  
"Penny! What happened?"  
"She's... gone."  
"No..."  
Winter announces.  
"She's a part of you now.."  
Did she just call Penny... The Winter Maiden?  
"Weiss! How's Y/n?"  
"Ruby this is bad, maybe worse than last time. Even Time Dilation is barely slowing down the blood loss."  
A bullhead appears, Yang walks to the door.  
"Guys! You're..."  
She sees the Winter Maiden, Winter, and Y/n missing an arm.  
"Get in.." She says quickly.  
"We'll be back Winter."  
"Please don't come back here.."  
"We all have to make our own way."  
You pick Y/n up and Weiss and Penny run into the bullhead.  
"Are you guys..." Blake sees Y/n  
She begins to break down.  
You and Yang attempt to comfort her.  
"Y/N!!!" Tears are flooding from her eyes.  
"Blake.. Weiss is doing everything she can. We need to focus." Yang tells her partner.  
"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! MY FIANCÉ IS DYING!" She screams at Yang with rage.  
"Blake. We need to focus on Atlas. We're going to save him. I promise." You tell her.  
She begins crying loudly into your shoulder.  
You look at Weiss, who also has tears in her eyes, she looks at you and words.  
"He's might not make it.." She tears up even more.

Y/n's P.O.V

"Where am I? Pyrrha?"   
"Hello Y/n."  
"Who are you!? Answer me! Where am I!?"  
"I cannot tell you who I am for I do not know who I am. You are in the space between life and death. You are between realms, the one of the living, and the one of the passed." The figure says to you.  
"So am I going to die?"  
"That is up to you." He simply says to you.  
"I want-" You can't say the words.  
"I want to-" Something is stopping you from speaking.  
"The reason you cannot speak your desire, is because I have not finished."  
"Then finish."  
"I will child."  
"If you return to the living world, know that you will bring terrible pain to yourself and loved ones, you will live on. You also, will be one arm short."  
You continue to stay silent.  
"However, if you pass, you will bring more pain to your loved ones, temporarily, in time, their wounds will heal, you will also be able to see your mother."  
"My mother...?"  
"Yes child."  
"I will give you some time to think about your decision. I will need an answer soon." He fades away.


	62. The Day

Ruby's P.O.V

You all picked up JNR, but Oscar was missing. That didn't matter at the moment, you know he can take care of himself. They all see Y/n as they board the ship. It's worse than they could've thought. The bullhead can only go so fast to the nearest hospital that isn't destroyed or out of business, you and Yang continue to comfort Blake, she can only stare at Y/n, unconscious from the blood he's lost, Weiss is still using a Time Dilation glyph on him, but this is much much worse than the last injury, Yang was able to wrap his arm in as much bandaging as possible and contained the bleeding a bit better. Blake hasn't stopped shaking since he arrived on the bullhead.  
"Blake, he's going to be okay. I promise."  
"What if he isn't Ruby? What if he dies on this ship."  
"Don't say that. He's tougher than any of us and you know it."  
She remains silent after that. You know you didn't give her an exact answer, you sort of dodged around it, especially after Weiss told you what she was thinking.  
"We're leaving Atlas." Maria speaks up.  
"What about Oscar?" Nora says.   
"We can't leave him." Jaune says after her.  
"Children, we cannot stay here, especially now with Y/n's worsening condition, we have to get to an emergency center now, as far away from here as possible."  
Everyone looks at Y/n. He is getting worse. You can see his skin is becoming more pale by the minute.  
"This is bad. Really really bad." You think in your head.

Y/n's P.O.V

You walk around the empty white space, it's so white and vast you can tell just how far it goes.  
Just then, Weiss appears in front of you.  
"Weiss?"  
"You can't leave Y/n. We all need you, Blake especially, she loves you with more ferocity and passion than I've ever seen another person love someone."  
"Weiss! Can you hear me?"   
"If you leave her Y/n. Dust help me, I'll cut off your other arm."  
These must be her thoughts. You must be exuding your aura with them knowing, almost like you can do with Pyrrha.  
Then Yang appears as Weiss fades away.  
"Dude, you'd better not die, we all love you, Blake more than anyone here. If you leave Blake, she'll crack. She'll be devastated and will crumble, if only you saw her now, she's a mess and I'm sure my jacket is messed up from the tears and snot. My point is. Don't. Die."  
And Yang fades away, you wait for another one to appear, but none do.  
You believe you have come to a decision.  
Then Ruby appears to only cement that choice.  
"You can't leave us Y/n. We need you. Blake needs you. You have to live. For Blake if for no one else. Live for Blake."  
"I've made my decision!" You yell out.  
"That is?"  
"Return me to the living, I can't die yet. I have too many people who love me and need me."  
"Are you sure Mr. Aspro? Like I said, you will only bring pain and ruin to your loved one and friends."  
"I'll protect them, with everything I have."  
"Very well. You shall be returned to the living realm, however, don't expect to be able to do anything but feel pain, your ears will also work as of now, but you currently cannot move or open your eyes. You've lost an excessive amount of blood. Good luck in the living Mr. Aspro." The figure fades away. 

You are forced out of this dream like state, you feel an incredible amount of pain in your left arm, there's nothing you can do about it at the moment. You begin to hear mumbling and talking.  
"What could I have done?" You hear Blake sob.  
"Blake, there's nothing any of us could've done, he went to do his job, he protected Winter from death, so when he makes it out of this, I imagine he'll-"  
"What? The General is going to reward him? We're wanted Ruby! He's not going to do anything for us." She continues to sob, she falls on your chest, clutching your shirt.  
"Please don't die on me! I don't want to lose you!"  
You realize you can still use your semblance.  
You warm up, telling her you're not going anywhere.  
"GUYS, HE'S WARM."  
"Does that mean he can hear us?" Yang says aloud.  
"I don't know, but his arm is bleed-"  
You cool your arm down as to cut off circulation to it.  
"He just... stopped the blood from circulating to his arm. He's no my bleeding anymore." Weiss says happily.  
"Everyone, you all need some rest. I think I know where we have to go."  
"Where would that be Ms. Calavera?" Ruby asks the old woman.  
"We need to go to Vacuo."  
"What about Qrow? And Oscar?" Jaune states.  
"I imagine Qrow will be fine, he is a professional Huntsman you know. And the boy is doing just fine in his own. He's probab-" She looks out the window and stops.  
"By the Gods.." She says.  
Team RWBY with the exception of Blake all rush to the window.  
"What is that thing?" Yang asks.  
"I'll tell you what it is." Ruby says out loud.  
"That is Salem, she's here.."  
You need to get better. Fast.  
"Ms. Calavera, we can't go to Vacuo now." Ruby says to her.  
"If we do, Atlas will be destroyed."  
"I know you're right child. I'm turning around as we speak."  
"Team RWBY, it's time to get to work. Same for your JNR."  
"Let's do it." Yang says.  
"I guess we don't have a choice." Weiss says too.  
"I'll be back. I promise." Blake kisses your forehead.  
"Let's get it done, we're behind you." Jaune says to Ruby.  
"Let's break some legs." Nora noras.  
"What she said." Ren adds.

"You're... not going anywhere... without me." You stand up and ready Ekdíkisi.  
"You're... okay?"  
"Not exactly, but... I'll manage." You look to your new stump.  
"Quit trying to die on me." Blake says to you.  
"I'll try."  
"Let's get to work. Let's ALL get to work." She looks at Penny, who hasn't said a word the entire time.  
"It'll be a big help to have the Protector of Mantle on our side, it's even better to have the Winter Maiden." Ruby says, extending her hand to Penny.  
"Thank you Ruby!" She hugs her.  
"Hey, seriously, stop almost dying, remember, there's two of us here now."  
"Yea Yea, I got it."  
"What happened by the way?"   
"You couldn't see it?"  
"See what?"  
"I'll tell you later, for now, we have a job to do, you too Pyrrha."  
"What?"  
You focus your aura and make Pyrrha appear. Everyone else forgot you could do that.  
"What? You said all of us. Pyrrha can still fight like this."  
"Really?"  
"Yep." She says to Ruby.  
"Okay, Ms. Calavera, stay grounded in case things go south."   
"Okay kiddo."  
"Let's get to work Team." Ruby says leading the charge as you land on Atlas.


	63. Entering the Fray

As you all exit the ship, you change Ekdíkisi into sword form, seeing as you can't carry the halberd effectively with one arm.  
"Hey Jaune, do me a favor buddy? Reset me."  
"Gotcha, hold still."  
He resets your aura, your arm is still in incredible pain, you can't let Blake know that though.  
"Are you sure you can fight? I mean, you're missing an arm."  
"Jaune, remember all of those times back at Beacon where I said I could beat you with one arm behind my back?"  
"Yea? So?"  
"I wasn't lying." You smirk at him.  
"Left Y/n!"  
You swing Ekdíkisi to your left and take out a Sabre.  
"I think I'm good man, thanks for the concern."  
"Y/n.. how are you standing?"  
"I'm using my semblance nonstop to heal me. It's taking a toll, so I'm going to stick near Jaune so he can keep resetting me."  
"That's genius. Are you still in pain?"  
"Massive. Amount of pain."   
You continue to follow Jaune, letting him lead behind Ruby and the gang. You take out a few more Sabres as they approached.  
"This is harder than I thought." You say.  
"What is?" Nora asks.  
"I'm using my semblance nonstop to keep me going, healing constantly is taking quite the toll, hence I'm going to stick close to Jaune so he can keep resetting me."  
"That's really smart." Ren adds.  
"Thanks buddy."  
As you all are running past Grimm, Atlas robots, and looters, you run into Robyn Hill.  
"Robyn!" Ruby yells out.  
"Team RWBY and the gang. What're you all.."  
She sees your lack of an arm.  
"Are you fit to fight?"  
"I'm fine Robyn.." you says grimacing in pain.  
"Okay, well me and my Happy Huntresses are trying to get to the academy. It's our only hope."  
"Where's James?" You ask her.  
"I don't know, wouldn't say after we left Schnee Manor."  
"Dammit."  
"Is that bad?"  
"Very. He must be at the vault, unluckily for him. We have the Winter Maiden."  
"Well, follow us, we think we know where to find him. What about Qrow?"  
"Haven't seen Qrow since you, him and Clover took down Callows."  
"Double dammit."  
"Also bad?"  
"Qrow isn't responding to any scrolls or calls, neither is Clover, I fear Tyrian my have escaped. He could go and try to free Watts."  
"Dammit."  
"That's my line."  
You all run to the academy, as you all are, your scroll lights up, informing you of a death.  
"Clover Ebi, Leader of the Ace Ops, found murdered by Qrow Branwen, after bullhead crash."  
"No way Qrow would do that." Yang says.  
"He seems gloomy enough." Robyn tries to joke.  
"Look, that doesn't matter right now, we have a much bigger issue in front of us." She points to Salem, and her enormous Grimm beast she's riding.  
"That's our issue at the moment, not Uncle Qrow, not Oscar, not James. Salem is priority number one."  
"Right." You say aloud.  
"But first, I need to confront James."  
"Why?"   
"So I can look him in his eye and ask him what he is doing."  
"Okay, Jaune go with him to keep him from dying." He nods.  
"C'mon, let's hurry to the Vault."  
As you and Jaune run to the Vault, you simply hear James scream in anger.  
"That can't be good. Hurry." You tell Jaune.  
As you both approach, you see James, standing in front of the vault door.  
"James!" You call out to him.  
He turns around to look at you, he sees that you're now missing your left arm, his gaze immediately returns back to you.  
"So, you and Team RWBY beat the Ace Ops. I have to say, impressive."   
"James, quit trying to sweet talk me, you know what you're doing is horribly wrong. You can't do this."  
"I'll do what I must, to stop her."  
"She's already here James!"  
His eyes open widely.  
"At Atlas?"  
"She arrived on a giant Grimm, looked like a whale of some sort." Your aura flickers, Jaune places a hand on your shoulder and resets you.  
"We need the Staff. Where's the Winter Maiden!?" He points Due Process at you, Jaune steps in front and shields up.  
"James, stop this, we don't have to fight when we're on the same side!"  
"WHERE'S WINTER?!" He says grinding his teeth.  
"Penny is the new Winter Maiden, and she's already said she disagrees with your actions, she's safe, away from you, she can finally be her own person Jam-"  
"Only my friends get to call me James. To you. It's General." He points at Jaune and fires Due Process multiple times, Jaune's shield is easily deflecting the rounds.  
"Y/n! Mount up on my shoulder." He says crouching.  
You unfold Ekdíkisi into Timoría and open fire, you hit James multiple times.  
"JUST GIVE ME PENNY!" He charges at you both, kicking Jaune away by jumping off his shield, you return back to sword form, James is shocked by your ability to fight, even with one arm and no prior single hand training, you're holding him off. You kick him in his chest and turn back to Jaune.  
"Hey pal. Lil' help?"  
He resets your aura once again.  
"James, we can stop her together! Without endangering Mantle! We should not be fighting each other! Salem is on o ur doorstep and your fighting a 19 year old with one arm and barely enough aura to stand up straight. Listen, I've lost a lot of blood, but my head is still screwed on right. Fix yours!"  
While your guard was down he punches Jaune in the face and grabs you by the throat. He throws you away and you slide to the edge of the bridge to the Vault.  
"I'll sacrifice. Everything. Everyone. To stop Salem." He solemnly says to you.  
He sees your weapon and kicks it off the side.  
"You don't have to James!"  
"Like I said. General." He kicks you off into the abyss below.  
You can't die here.  
You have to protect everyone.  
You have to save Mantle.  
You have to be alive.  
You must live.  
As you fall, your mind enters the same state it was in with Adam. Your eyes turn a snowy white and you are behind James.  
"I'm sorry General. But I can't die here. No one else will die today."  
He tries to backhand you but you you duck and punch him in his stomach.  
"What are you...?"  
"I'm many things General. I'm calm, yet filled with fury, patient, and anxious, but most of all, I feel needed by all of my loved ones."  
"I won't fail here."


	64. No More

"James, no one else will die today, just listen to me."  
"How can you be so sure!? Especially with her at Atlas?"  
"I know that any other plan is better than abandoning thousands of people to die, you're a general, your obligation is to protect the people, not abandon them!"  
"I am saving people! I'm saving Atlas!"  
"Mantle IS Atlas!"  
"Atlas IS NOT Mantle!"  
"I don't want to fight you James. You, don't want to fight me."  
"I'll do what I must."   
He readies Due Process in his hand and get ready.  
"James, please. You can't be serious."  
"I don't want to fight, but if you're going to stand in the way of protecting the world, then I will."  
"James, I don't want to stop you from protecting everyone. Even if you raise Atlas high up. She has a Grimm that will be up there. It's hopeless, unless we come up with a different plan."  
He lowers Due Process.  
"Dammit." He exhales.  
"I know you're right, but I just don't know what to do."  
"James, we need to keep evacuating Mantle and Atlas, we can get the staff and lamp out of here. Atlas is lost, there's too many Grimm to fight."  
"What would you do?"  
You come out of your state of mind that you still have no idea what it is.  
"Well first. AH!" The pain from your left side hits you hard.   
"Are you going to make it?"  
"Shit.. I'm going to try. I have to try."  
"You're losing a lot of blood, we don't have anything to help to right now to help you."  
"I... know... James..."   
You pass out.

You wake back up on the bullhead with everyone else, including James.  
"Where are we?"  
"Woah.. be careful. You've lost a LOT of blood." Yang blurts out.  
"I can tell." You reply.  
"Y/n. I want to apologize personally from my heart. I wasn't in the right mind and you opened my eyes. Thank you." James says to you.  
"No problem James. We'll get through this."  
"I also want to offer you something the scientists at Atlas were working on."  
He removes an arm from a crate, a prosthetic.  
"Is that a robot arm?" You ask him.  
"It is." He tells you.  
"You want me to have it?"  
"I do."  
As you look at the arm, you look at Blake, she's staring at the arm in the same way you are.  
"I'll take it James."  
"You'll have to wait to put it on, until we get to Vacuo."  
"We're going to Vacuo? Did you evac Mantle and Atlas?"  
"The Atlas Military evacuated as many as possible, but the concentration of Grimm were too great. Not everyone could get out."  
You nod to him.  
You notice the crew is missing someone.  
"Where's Qrow?"   
"Right here kid.."  
You look at Qrow, sitting in the back, Harbinger covered in blood, Qrow a wreck.  
"Qrow..."  
"I'll be fine pal. Just need time."  
"Okay, we're here of you need to talk, especially Ruby and Yang." You tell him.  
"Gotcha.."  
He's holding a four leaf clover pendant stained with blood.  
"Damn..."  
"Poor Qrow..."  
"I want to help, but I also want to rest.."  
"Then go ahead, I'll talk to you when you walk up."  
Blake is holding your hand, you look in her eyes and see worry, but happiness, mostly to be there with you.  
You squeeze her hand three times to symbolize   
(I love you). She understands and returns the gesture.  
"I'll wake you up when we get to Vacuo. I love you." She kisses your hand.  
"I love you too kitten."

Blake's P.O.V

You can't wait to get to Vacuo, maybe you and Y/n can just have a nice relaxing time.  
"So Blake. Me and Yang have been talking." Weiss looks at you.  
"About what?"  
"Planning the wedding."  
"Oh shit. I'd totally forgotten about it."  
"I don't blame you. It's been hectic recently."  
"Well, what'd you want to know?"  
"Well, what do you want the theme to be? Or what would you both want the theme to be?" Weiss asks.  
"Well, I don't think Y/n would care as long as I'm there, but how about some darkness meets light? He did save me from a pretty dark time in my life, and I his."  
"That sounds really cool!" Yang exclaims.  
"Okay, now we have to figure out what dress you want, do you want a traditional white dress?"  
"I don't think white is really my color. Black more it, what about a black dress?"  
"Different, but we could make it work." She says to you.  
"I got it!" Yang exclaims again.  
"You can wear a black dress and Y/n can wear a white suit! He's your light to your dark!"  
"Yang honey, that's actually super smart."  
"I have my moments." She says kissing Weiss on the cheek.  
"Okay. We're probably gonna have to do it in Vacuo, considering the situation."  
"I understand."

Y/n's P.O.V

"Y/n..."  
"What...? Who...?"  
"You can't save her."  
"Who... are you...?"  
"What a freak."  
"He'll never be anything great."  
"We'll just hurt this girl until he kills himself."  
"What's happening?"   
"I'm sorry to inform you Mrs. Aspro, but Y/n is suspended and on house arrest until further notice.."  
"You freak! We'll show you why you don't fuck with us!"  
"Blake...?" You say out loud.  
They lift the girls hood to reveal Blake.  
"Don't... touch her..."  
"Oh we're going to beat her to a bloody pulp. You won't be able to recognize her once we're done."  
"Don't... hurt her. I'll kill... you all..."  
"You won't do shit! If you do, we'll kill her!"  
"NO... DON'T LAY A FINGER ON BLAKE!!"  
"Y/n! Help me wake him up!"  
You freeze to the lowest you can go. You launch out the door but you're blocked by a barrier.  
"LET HER GO!!"  
You break the barrier down and rush the people hurting your Blake, your kitten.  
"Fuck you!" They break her neck and she falls flat.  
"BLAKE!!!" You wake up.  
You're breathing erratically.  
"Blake?"  
"I'm here... I'm here..." she's embracing you tightly.  
"I won't ever let you get hurt. I won't let you die." You tell her.  
"Shhh.... just calm down. I'm okay babe."  
You cry into her shoulder, you can't go back to sleep.  
"Y/n. Are you okay?"  
"...."  
"Y/n. You can talk to me too, remember, I see what you see."  
"Then you know I don't want anything to happen to her. I won't. Let anything happen to her."  
"You're right. I'm here if you need to talk."  
"Yea Pyrrha. Thank you."


	65. Haunted

You all make it to Vacuo, it took a full day of nonstop traveling to make it, James received word that Atlas had fallen, unluckily for Salem, both the relics are with you guys, so is Penny.  
As you all land in Vacuo, a medical team is there to help you, you've lost a over half a gallon of blood, hence you are very tired and drained. They immediately take you to the hospital and Team RWBY follow.  
"Ladies, you can't come with us unless you're related, I'm sorry."  
"Let her through... she's my fiancé, if no one else, then let her."  
"We can allow that. If you wish to come, hop on." Blake joins you and the medical team.  
You pass out before you get to the hospital.  
"SHE'S MINE!"   
"Another one?"  
"HRAGH!!"   
You feel yourself being stabbed and cut multiple times.  
"ARGH!!"   
It hurts. So much.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!!" She slices your arm off again and then proceeds to continue attacking you, all while Penny and Winter watch.  
"HELP! AHHHH!!"   
"There, and now I'll kill your precious kitten next for interfering with my plans. She will carry your failure into the afterlife with her."  
"DON'T TOUCH BLAKE!"   
You try to get up to attack but you are met with a blade to your gut.  
"AGH!!" You scream in pain.  
"I do what I please."   
"Y/n!"   
"BLAKE NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
Cinder is on her in a matter of seconds.  
"Her blood is on your hands.."   
She's behind Blake and slits her throat.  
"NOOOO!!!"  
You wake up  
"BLAKE!!!" She's right there beside you.  
"Y/n. I'm here.."  
She pulls you into embrace, you realize you're in the Vacuo hospital, your arm wrapped up in many bandages and a patch on your eyebrow.  
"Blake.. you died again... I couldn't stop her. She was too strong. I-"  
You're cut off by Blake's lips.  
"Babe, it's okay. It was just a dream. A horrible one, but a dream, I'm right here. Safe and sound."  
You begin crying.  
"I can't lose you too. I just can't."  
"You won't."  
Teams RWBY and JNR all walk into the room upon Blake's signal.  
"How're you holding up?" Ruby asks.  
"I guess you could say I'm "all right."  
"Yep, he's back." Nora says while Yang is rolling on the hospital floor laughing.  
"In all seriousness, I've been better, I've been having some fucked dreams recently if you guys couldn't tell."  
"What's that about?"  
"I have no clue Jaune, maybe my arm? I don't know, but they all involve Blake... dying."  
"All of them?"  
"Just the two I've had so far, but yea."  
"We're here for you Y/n."  
"Thanks Ruby."  
Just then James comes around the corner.  
"Hello Y/n, how're you feeling?"  
"I've been better." You reply  
"I understand, I haven't just come to check on you. I've come to check if you'd like to try that arm on. The quicker it is on, the more natural it'll feel and the quicker it'll self calibrate to you."  
"I've got nothing better to do, so might as well."  
"Also, I need designs for your new weapon, I did kind of kick your down Atlas." He says with remorse.  
"It's fine James, and I already know what I want. Blake, honey, can you reach into my bag and grab my scroll?"  
She reaches in and grabs your scroll.  
"Thanks kitten. I'm sending you the files now."  
"Understood. I'll go get the arm."  
James walks out.  
"So, what kind of weapon you gonna get?"  
"Honestly, getting tired of the spear thing, was thinking something closer to home."  
You pull your scroll out to show a sword that turns into a shield.  
"Pro-staté-vo?"  
"I'm not going to even try to pronounce the shield." Blake tells you.  
"I'll let Pyrrha do it, I know my Greek, but her name is literally Greek."  
You focus your aura and allow Pyrrha to appear. You decide to rest your eyes and ears  
while she explains everything.

Pyrrha's P.O.V  
"Hello again!" You say happily.  
"Hey Pyrrha." They all say.  
"So, the sword version of his weapon, "Prostaévo" is Greek for "Protect". And the other word, "Yperaspízo" means "Defend"."  
"That's actually super cool and ironic."  
"What was his other weapon called?" Ruby asks.  
"Ekdíkisi? That means "Revenge." You tell.  
"And Timoría?"  
"Punishment. That weapon must've been made when he was in a dark time."  
"It was right after Beacon fell." Ruby speaks.  
"He made it with Dad's tools."  
"What's that third word on the weapon design Pyrrha?"  
"Telikó... that means "Finalé."  
"Must be a badass weapon to name it that."  
"It just looks like..."  
"A big fucking gun." Yang blurts out.  
"Looks sick. Looks ancient in design almost." She continues.

"Okay well, I don't want to drain his aura too much. Especially now. I'll see you all again soon! Oh, and don't mention we saw the gun." You wink at everyone.  
"Bye Pyrrha!" They all say.

Y/n's P.O.V  
You return to consciousness.   
"Man, that's a lot more draining than I remember."  
You hear footsteps approaching the door.  
"Okay Y/n, time for a test run." James is holding the box with your new arm in it.


	66. New Look, New You

You are getting adjusted to your new addition, it's cold. It feels unnatural.  
"James, I don't know how I feel about this thing."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"There's nothing wrong per se, but it doesn't feel like me. It doesn't feel good.."  
"Y/n... it's been three weeks. If you don't want the arm, I can commission a new one, I have sources."  
"No James, thank you for the offer, but I think I feel better without it."  
"You mean with only a single arm? Y/n you need another arm."  
"James, for now, I'd feel better with just the one, maybe later. I'll keep this if I need it."  
"Okay Y/n. Let's get back to the apartment, I'll escort you."  
"Thank you, but I can walk, I have both of my legs." You joke.  
"I can tell, well alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
"I won't."  
You walk to the apartment, but before you do, you decide to get some food.  
"Eh, it can't hurt, I still have the card James gave me."  
You walk in and you order some chicken tenders.  
"Sir?" A little girl behind you asks.  
"Hello." You greet her.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You sure can."  
"Why do you have one arm?"  
You weren't expecting that.  
"Well, I lost my arm in protecting people, it's my job. I lost my arm to protect people like you. So you can have a good life in the future."  
You smile at her, hiding your pain inside.  
"Oh, thank you so much sir!" The little girl runs back to her mother, she smiles at you and you return the gesture.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." You say aloud.  
You walk home with your chicken tenders when you're suddenly stopped by three thugs.  
"Hand over your cash and no one gets hurt."  
"I don't have cash on me, but I do have a card." You say cheekily.  
"Well hand it ov'r"  
"Nope." Taking a page from Ruby's book.  
"Nope? Okay then, we'll take it, it hat can you do wit' one arm anyway?"  
"Just try to come take it and find out."  
One of the thugs approach you and you simply freeze the air around you. You freeze him in place.  
"Oops. My bad."  
The other two thugs try it and you simply kick one, the other tries to shoot you, but your two quick for him, you hit him in the chin with a headbutt. Knocking him on his ass.  
"What can I do with one arm? That. And this."  
You heat up, scaring the idiot away.  
"Losers."

You finally make it home and tell your friends your adventure today.  
"The little girl sounded sweet." Weiss says.  
"She was, kinda reminded me of Ruby a bit."  
"Dohhh, stop it." She says.  
"Those thugs got what was comin' to them."  
"I agree, and you told Ironwood, you want to keep it this way for a while?"  
"I do, to remind me what I can lose and what I will lose if I'm not careful, I have to stop putting myself in such dangerous situations."  
"If you say so." Yang says.  
"I mean, I literally got impales by a spear and you don't see me not wanting to fight for the people I love."  
"It's not that, I will fight for everyone I love, all of you included, I just can't be so brash about everything, I can't go charging headfirst into stuff."  
"That's understandable I guess." She says.  
"Well anyway, I didn't just bring stories and boring conversations with me, I brought some chicken tenders if you guys want some, the people there recognized me from the Tournament and gave me a bucket of them for a low price."  
"Cool." Ruby says.  
"Speaking of which... Weiss. Here, it's for the wedding. Ironwood gave me it the night of the engagement, it's got 100,000 Lien on it, use as much as you'd like to plan the wedding." You hand her the Lien card.  
"100,000 Lien?!"  
"Yea, he said don't worry about it, it's a gift he said."  
"You're going to have quite the wedding. We already know what we're going to do."  
"We?"  
"Yang is helping too, Ruby doesn't want to help but she's going to be there."   
"Okay!" You say with a smile.  
"Y/n?"  
You look at Blake.  
"It's about my arm isn't it?"  
"It's about the arm."

"Y/n... I'm pregnant."  
Everyone's jaw hits the floor. Including Pyrrha's.  
"You mean..."  
"You're going to be a father."  
"I'm... a dad...? Guys! I'm... I'M A DAD!" You says gleefully, you go to hug Blake and you remember you only have one arm.  
"I need that arm." You say aloud.  
"I thought you needed to remember to not die all the time?"  
"And now I have a better reason, and something I must protect with my life."  
You and Blake hug and kiss.  
She smiles at you with tears in her eyes.  
"Man, that smile." You say aloud.


	67. New Look, New You

You are getting adjusted to your new addition, it's cold. It feels unnatural.  
"James, I don't know how I feel about this thing."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"There's nothing wrong per se, but it doesn't feel like me. It doesn't feel good.."  
"Y/n... it's been three weeks. If you don't want the arm, I can commission a new one, I have sources."  
"No James, thank you for the offer, but I think I feel better without it."  
"You mean with only a single arm? Y/n you need another arm."  
"James, for now, I'd feel better with just the one, maybe later. I'll keep this if I need it."  
"Okay Y/n. Let's get back to the apartment, I'll escort you."  
"Thank you, but I can walk, I have both of my legs." You joke.  
"I can tell, well alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
"I won't."  
You walk to the apartment, but before you do, you decide to get some food.  
"Eh, it can't hurt, I still have the card James gave me."  
You walk in and you order some chicken tenders.  
"Sir?" A little girl behind you asks.  
"Hello." You greet her.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You sure can."  
"Why do you have one arm?"  
You weren't expecting that.  
"Well, I lost my arm in protecting people, it's my job. I lost my arm to protect people like you. So you can have a good life in the future."  
You smile at her, hiding your pain inside.  
"Oh, thank you so much sir!" The little girl runs back to her mother, she smiles at you and you return the gesture.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." You say aloud.  
You walk home with your chicken tenders when you're suddenly stopped by three thugs.  
"Hand over your cash and no one gets hurt."  
"I don't have cash on me, but I do have a card." You say cheekily.  
"Well hand it ov'r"  
"Nope." Taking a page from Ruby's book.  
"Nope? Okay then, we'll take it, it hat can you do wit' one arm anyway?"  
"Just try to come take it and find out."  
One of the thugs approach you and you simply freeze the air around you. You freeze him in place.  
"Oops. My bad."  
The other two thugs try it and you simply kick one, the other tries to shoot you, but your two quick for him, you hit him in the chin with a headbutt. Knocking him on his ass.  
"What can I do with one arm? That. And this."  
You heat up, scaring the idiot away.  
"Losers."

You finally make it home and tell your friends your adventure today.  
"The little girl sounded sweet." Weiss says.  
"She was, kinda reminded me of Ruby a bit."  
"Dohhh, stop it." She says.  
"Those thugs got what was comin' to them."  
"I agree, and you told Ironwood, you want to keep it this way for a while?"  
"I do, to remind me what I can lose and what I will lose if I'm not careful, I have to stop putting myself in such dangerous situations."  
"If you say so." Yang says.  
"I mean, I literally got impales by a spear and you don't see me not wanting to fight for the people I love."  
"It's not that, I will fight for everyone I love, all of you included, I just can't be so brash about everything, I can't go charging headfirst into stuff."  
"That's understandable I guess." She says.  
"Well anyway, I didn't just bring stories and boring conversations with me, I brought some chicken tenders if you guys want some, the people there recognized me from the Tournament and gave me a bucket of them for a low price."  
"Cool." Ruby says.  
"Speaking of which... Weiss. Here, it's for the wedding. Ironwood gave me it the night of the engagement, it's got 100,000 Lien on it, use as much as you'd like to plan the wedding." You hand her the Lien card.  
"100,000 Lien?!"  
"Yea, he said don't worry about it, it's a gift he said."  
"You're going to have quite the wedding. We already know what we're going to do."  
"We?"  
"Yang is helping too, Ruby doesn't want to help but she's going to be there."   
"Okay!" You say with a smile.  
"Y/n?"  
You look at Blake.  
"It's about my arm isn't it?"  
"It's about the arm."

"Y/n... I'm pregnant."  
Everyone's jaw hits the floor. Including Pyrrha's.  
"You mean..."  
"You're going to be a father."  
"I'm... a dad...? Guys! I'm... I'M A DAD!" You says gleefully, you go to hug Blake and you remember you only have one arm.  
"I need that arm." You say aloud.  
"I thought you needed to remember to not die all the time?"  
"And now I have a better reason, and something I must protect with my life."  
You and Blake hug and kiss.  
She smiles at you with tears in her eyes.  
"Man, that smile." You say aloud.


	68. Beat Days of Our Lives

1 month later

"Do you, Mr. Aspro, take Blake Belladonna to be your loving wife? In sickness and in health?"  
"I do." You say staring into her eyes.  
"And do you, Ms. Belladonna, take Y/n Aspro to be your loving husband, in sickness and in health?"  
"I do."  
"Mr. Aspro. You may kiss the bride."  
You lean into the love of your life and kiss her with pure love and passion.  
"I announce you husband and wife! Congratulations."   
Everyone cheers and some are even crying.  
Especially the Belladonnas.  
"I am so proud of our daughter, she is an incredible woman and and found an incredible man." Kali says to Ghira.  
"Indubitably." He answers.  
"Well my beautiful wife, what do you want to do next?" You ask Blake.  
""Whatever we'd like." She says taking your outstretched hand.  
"Shall we dance?" You ask her.  
"Let's." She smiles at you.  
"Man, that smile."

Play above song

You and her take center stage on the dance floor, you do nothing but stare into her amber eyes the entire time you walk to the floor.  
You wrap your arms around her waist and she does the same around your neck, you both put your heads together and rock back and forth.   
You just can't take your eyes off of how amazing she looks.  
"That dress looks amazing on you."  
"And I like the tux." She says back to you.  
"I bet it looks better off." You wink at her jokingly.  
"Gods, you've been around Yang too much recently." She laughs.  
"Someone say my name?" Yang and Weiss approach you, also dancing, though with a bit more... Yang.  
"Congratulations you two, I hope you both live long and happy lives." Weiss says to you both smiling.  
"The litter too." Yang jokes.  
"Yang!" She slaps Yang's arm.  
"Ouch. Kidding. No but seriously, I'm super happy for you both."  
"Thank you guys, it means a bunch." You say to them.  
"You guys!" Ruby comes running up, smiling wide.  
"I'm so happy! You guys are meant for each other!" She says to both of you.  
"Thank you Ruby. Calm down on the punch kiddo." You joke.  
"But it's so gooood!"  
She bursts away using her semblance and goes back to the punch bowl.  
You and Blake laugh and continue dancing for a while, until James comes up to you.  
"Y/n, congratulations on the marriage. I hope you both live long and fruitful lives together."  
"Thank you James, and thank Weiss for the ceremony, she planned all of it."  
"I'll make a note." He chuckles.  
"I'm going to let you both enjoy each other. I'll see you later Y/n. Congratulations again." He slightly bows and smiles as he walks away.  
"I knew he'd come around after Atlas." You say.  
Right after James was Qrow, still not drinking.  
"Qrow, it's okay to celebrate you know."  
"I'm fine kid. Just wanted to come up and congratulate the both of you, this is a giant step you both have taken."  
"Thanks Qrow, wouldn't be here without you, you're like the Uncle I never had."  
You see his eyes get a bit teary and he laughs.  
"Thanks kiddo."  
You let go of Blake for the shortest of moments, and hug your mentor.  
"Thank you Qrow."  
"No problem Y/n."  
You let him go and return to your bride.  
"Anymore congratulations?" She jokes.  
"I have no clue." You answer smiling.  
You and her continue to enjoy each other, today is both of your days, no one else's.  
All of Team JNR then approach.  
"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Nora noras.  
"She means congratulations." Ren states.  
"You guys are meant for each other. I'm glad both of you found the time to do this." Jaune adds.  
"Me too Jaune, and thank you guys. Ren, even though it's 4 in the afternoon, thank you for the panc-"  
Blake cuts of off with her hand on your mouth.  
"For the gifts! Thank you so much for the gifts."  
Ren catches on.  
"Of course you guys."  
And with that, Team JNR walks away.  
You look back into Blake's eyes, she just smiles at you.  
"She really is a beautiful woman isn't she?" Pyrrha asks you.  
"Well I mean, I DID just marry her Pyrrha, she's not only beautiful on the outside, but her personality, her spirit, her gentleness. All of her. That's why I feel in love. Even after what Adam did to her, it's incredible that she's still so pure."  
"I agree."  
After your conversation with Pyrrha, you look over her shoulder and see your sister and father. It's been so long since you've seen them. You see your sister approach.  
"Hey Y/n. I'm going to go see my mother and father for a minute. I imagine your family wants the same."  
"Okay kitten, I love you."  
"I love you too." You kiss her.  
You look at your family and see your sister running full speed..  
At you.  
"OH CRAAAP!!" She tackles you to the ground.  
"I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER."  
"Thanks sis, and to think this is because you woke me up late.  
She laughs loudly with you.  
"Hey, you should go see dad, he hasn't seen you in a long time. He's super proud of you." She smiles at you.  
"Thanks sis."  
You look at your dad and begin walking over.  
You stand in front of him.  
"Hey dad."  
He instantly turns around and hugs you tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you son.. I love you so much."  
"I love you too dad." You embrace him tightly, you stay like this for about a minute. He breaks the hug. He wipes tears out of his eyes.  
"So, that's Blake. She's a beautiful woman, you make sure you treat her like you're still trying to earn her everyday and you'll never, ever lose her. Understood?"  
"Understood dad."  
"Gods, your mother would be so proud of you."  
"I know she would." You say with a smile.  
"She loved everything, even people who didn't really deserve it."  
You smile at your father.  
"Hey dad, once the ceremony is over, can we talk about her?"  
He looks a bit stunned.  
"Of course son. Anything."  
"Okay dad, I love you and Ash, I'm going to go back to Blake. I'll see you later."  
He hugs you again before letting go.  
"I love you son, don't lose her, I can tell she's pure hearted."  
You nod and go back to the best thing in your life.


	69. Aura Bound

"What is this pain?" You wake up beside Blake, remembering yesterday's event and the best moment of your life.  
You feel a burning pain, almost like you are on fire. But your also cold, very cold, cold enough to make the blanket you use become a frozen shell of where your body was.  
"Gods... what the hell is happening?"  
"What's wrong Y/n?"  
"I'm in incredible pain. Like I'm being burned and frozen at the same time."  
"Wait a minute.. Y/n, send me to one of Team RWBY, preferably a responsible one." She laughs lightly.  
"Mhm."  
You concentrate your aura and send her to the most responsible person if Team RWBY.

Weiss' P.O.V

"Weiss, can you hear me?"  
You look around and can't see anyone speaking.  
"Hello?"  
"Weiss. It's Pyrrha, use your thoughts or this is going to be weird."  
"Pyrrha? What's up?"  
"Y/n is in horrible pain, and I need you to go to the library and get a certain book."  
"A book? On what?"  
"If he's in pain for the reason I think, then Blake is also going to be for a wild ride."  
"Okay? What's the book called?"  
"Aura Bonding: Ancient Legend."  
"Understood."

You arrive at the library and locate the book.  
"Aura Bonding... Aura Bonding... found it!"  
You take the book from the shelf and return to the librarian.  
"That will be 30 Lien please."  
You hand her the money and walk out.  
"Okay Pyrrha, now what?"  
"Take it to Y/n and Blake, you might also want to get Ruby and Yang as well. This might be tough."  
"Great." You think sarcastically.

Y/n's P.O.V

"Mmmmm..." You sit down on the couch and are bouncing your leg up and down.  
You hear Blake scream out.  
You run into the bedroom instantly.  
"Blake! Are you okay?"  
"No no... I'm in pain..."  
"Me too. I think Pyrrha has an idea."  
"What do you mean?" She winces, just then a Shadow pops up.  
"I didn't do that."  
Then another Shadow.  
And another.  
Then a knock on the door.  
You go to open it and your leg gives out as you open it.  
"Ruby, Weiss, Yang, glad you could come. Weiss? I assume you got Pyrrha's message?"  
"Yes I did. She wants you to make her physical so she can explain. Also get Blake and gather in the living room."  
You get Blake up, after a few failed attempts at a Shadow.  
You all sit in the living, you and Blake in pain. You also make Pyrrha physical to explain everything.  
"Yep, this is the book I read. So everyone listen. Blake and Y/n are Aura Bonding."  
"Wait wait wait... isn't that what you and me did?"  
"I'm getting there. There are two types of Aura Bonds. Sympathetic and Intimate. What you and me have is a Sympathetic Aura Bond. We didn't experience what happening to you and Blake because we were never, as Nora would put it, "together-together." She jokes.  
"Okay, so I'm guessing that means that me and Blake are experiencing an "Intimate Aura Bond?"  
"Precisely. The difference is matrimonial. Not just the marriage, but the strength you two have together in love is also affecting the pain in which you are both experiencing."  
"So we're both like this-"   
Blake is cut off by a Shadow appearing.  
Then a stabbing pain where she was stabbed by Adam.  
"AH!..." She catches her breath.  
"Because we love each other a lot?"  
"Pretty much. Yea." Pyrrha puts it simply.  
"Do you know-"  
You heat up the room fast.  
And some pain in your head.  
"ERGH... shit..."  
"Do you know how long this will last?"  
"The book sayssss..."  
She begins flipping through.  
"It's says the longest it can last is a week. It also says the pain will progress until both of your auras are fully bonded. However! It also says that when your auras are bound together, your semblances will intertwine and you'll be able to telepathically communicate."  
"Wow. Cool." Yang says.  
"One more question. What's going on with their semblances?" Ruby asks.  
"The semblances are reacting to the bonding of the auras, you will not be able to control it and they will progressively get worse."  
"Fuck." You swear loudly.  
"WAIT. Pyrrha, Will it affect the baby?" Blake asks.  
You completely forget your pain and focus on your wife and Pyrrha, hopeful to get a good answer.  
"Let's see..." She begins flipping again.  
"The baby itself will NOT be affected by Aura Bond, but Blake, this will be a tougher process for you because of the baby, you must remember that your child is there. The pain can drive you to insanity in it's worse cases. So please, be strong for it." She tells Blake in a serious tone.  
"Is there any way to lessen the pain?"  
"Not a way to lessen it, but luckily for you both, you have friends to help you with this process. I also believe it would be best to separate you both for a while until the pain is gone, for your safeties." She tells you.  
"Great, fucking fantastic, I just get married to the best person on the planet and now I can't even be with then."  
I understand Y/n, but it's for both of your safeties, the child's too."  
She looks at you as you look at Blake.  
"Okay..."   
She nods at you. Then a Shadow pops up beside her.  
"I love you kitten."  
"I love you too."  
"Okay! Who volunteers to take Y/n off to stay with him for a while?"  
"I will. I believe also that if his semblance does end up burning everything to the ground, I may be able to cool him down." Weiss says.  
"And for Blake?"  
"Yo. I got it, she's my partner and I want to help." Yang says.  
"Okay! Ruby? You will double up, and because of your speed, you will be able to do this quickly."  
"Coolio." She says with a hopeful smile, like always.  
"I'll go pack his bags." Weiss says, looking at Pyrrha.  
"And I'll pack Blake's!" Yang says with a smile.  
"And I'll do nothing!" Ruby yells.  
Pyrrha dissipates and returns into your mind.  
"This is going to suck isn't it?"  
"Once this is done, you and her will be even better connected than you think though."  
"I understand."  
You sigh and try to ignore the pain of half your body being burned and the other being frozen.


	70. Cruciatus

Day 3

Blood.  
Everywhere.  
Your blood.

"I need Blake... I need... Need! Her! NOW!"  
"Y/n calm down! You're going to bleed to death!"  
"Y/n! Enough!" Weiss freezes you in ice.  
"I NEED TO SEE BLAKE!" You try to struggle through the immense pain and the ice.  
"BLAKE." Weiss comes up to you and uses a glyph to try to calm you down.  
"Bla..."  
You slump in the ice chunk, passed out.

Blake's P.O.V

Blood.  
Everywhere.  
Not yours.

"Blake! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"  
"MAKE IT STOP!!" You scream out in pain.  
All of your Shadows begin popping up by the dozens now.  
Yang runs up to you, bloodied to bits from you attacking her, she holds you until you stop attacking.  
"LET ME SEE Y/N!"  
"I'm sorry Blakey!"   
Yang decks you in the face, knocking the words out of you and putting you to sleep.  
"Y/n...."  
You pass out on the floor.

Y/n's P.O.V

"Wake up.."  
You open your eyes and see a new figure, not the one from your last experience.  
"Who are you?"  
"I guess you could call me the manifestation of your Aura."  
"You're my... Aura?"  
"In a sense, yes."  
What does this have to do with what's happening to me?"  
"I am here to say that I will not be me much longer... however... I do have some bad news for your "experience."  
"What is it? Is Blake okay?"  
"I have no news on Blake, her Aura has not bonded with me yet. The news is about the length of time you'll be enduring this."  
"How long?"  
"I'm afraid that book is not accurate about the process of Aura Bonding. The more powerful and strong the connection to the bondee, the longer the process will last. Your process will go on for another 2 weeks."  
"Two weeks?!"  
"Yes, Blake will also be experiencing the two week timespan, in fact, I wouldn't doubt that she's having this exact same dream right now."  
"This is going to be agonizing."  
"Im afraid so, once this is over, you will feel relief and connection like you have never felt before."  
"Fuck me."  
"Goodbye for now. I'll be seeing you in 2 weeks."  
The dream ends...

Blake's P.O.V

"Wake up..."  
You open your eyes to see a weird figure standing before you.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"In a sense, you could call me the manifestation of your Aura."  
"You're basically me?"  
"In a sense."  
"What is this?"  
I'm here to explain something to you, probably something you will not like at all."  
"That is?"  
The book on Aura Bonding is incomplete. It's missing the key information that the stronger a bond is, the more powerful the Aura Bond will be, because of this, the process of this is going to be... complicated."  
"Complicated?"  
"It will be longer than the week timespan the Ms. Nikos provided."  
"How much longer?"  
"Two weeks more after this one."  
"Two fucking weeks?!"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I can barely survive these last three days!"  
"I understand, but once me and Mr. Aspro's Aura have bonded, you and him will have a connection unrivaled by many on Remnant."  
"How is he? Is he okay?"  
"I have no idea. I won't know until me and his Aura begin bonding with each other. In fact, I would bet that his Aura is also telling him this information right now."  
"This is going to be horrible."  
"I'm afraid so. I'll see you again in two weeks."  
Just like that, your dream has ended.

Day 7

Y/n and Weiss' P.O.V

One week had passed, you want to die, you want to end this pain.  
"ARGHHHH!!!" You writhe in pain of the bed. You're in so much pain, you can't control your movements.  
"Ruby. This is bad... like.. he's really, really bad."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."   
"Blake... Blake..." You say out of breath.  
"Y/n, please just take some breaths." Weiss asks you.  
"Had a dream... Two more... weeks of Bonding."  
"Two weeks you said?"  
"Can you bring Pyrrha out?"  
You try to concentrate, but all you can do is send Pyrrha into Weiss' mind.  
"Weiss? What's going on?"  
"Y/n just said he had a dream where he heard this will last two more weeks."  
"Two weeks? You're serious?"  
"Do I ever joke Pyrrha?"  
"Damn... maybe that book isn't completely correct?"  
"Maybe... do you think Blake has had the same dream?"  
Just then, your scroll rings.  
"Yang? What's wrong?"  
"Blake just said that there's two more weeks of this!"  
"Y/n just did too, we have no choice but to help, if they get worse, I'm afraid we'll lose them both."  
"We won't let that happen." You tell Yang.  
"Pyrrha, is there a way I can send you to Yang?"  
"Just think about it and concentrate."  
You concentrate on Yang, and Pyrrha is gone.

Blake and Yang's P.O.V

"Yang? Can you hear me?"  
"Pyrrha? How'd you get here?"  
"Weiss sent me. Anyway, I figured I need to help too and not just watch Y/n suffer. How's Blake doing?"  
"Blake is..."  
You hear Blake scream angrily and something break.  
"Yea, she's doing about as well as you can expect."  
"Yea, I can see that..."


	71. The 13th Day

You are writhing in pain, now on the floor because any fibers that rub against your skin feeling like you're being shot with a round from Ruby's rifle, the pain is astronomical and you're on the verge of not being able to speak.  
"..."   
"Y/n? You need to take a shower, you haven't had one in over a week." Weiss tells you.  
"Don't need... want Blake..."  
"Y/n, there's only 8 days left, you're halfway through this, you can do it. But I'm not going to let you do it smelling like an Ursa. Come on."  
She picks you up by your shoulder and help you to the shower.  
"Can you undress yourself or do you need help?" She asks you concerned.  
"I... can." You utter out through the stabbing in your throat.  
"Okay, just yell if you require anything." She closes the door and lets you be.  
You begin to undress and you look at the shower, confused by its alien design.  
"Pyrrha... ask Weiss how to work this thing..."  
"Of course Y/n."  
You send her to Weiss.  
She returns moments later and tells you the details.  
"Thank you Pyrrha."  
You turn the shower on and step in, the cold water cools off the fire on the left side of your body.  
But it still hurts. So bad.  
"Fuck... Fuckfuckfuckfuck..."  
You utter through your throat.  
You hear a knock on the door.  
"Are you okay Y/n?" Weiss asks through the door.  
"As good... as I can."   
"Okay, Ruby is coming over, she's bringing cookies, just letting you know."  
"Thanks..."  
After you're totally clean, you turn the shower off and proceed to get dressed.  
While getting dressed, your legs collapse and you fall on your face.  
"FUCK."  
Weiss opens the door and sees you shirtless, (thank the Gods your pants were on) face down on the ground.  
"Are you okay?!"  
"Can't... walk..."  
"Okay, I'll help you."  
"Y/n!" You hear Ruby scream out.  
"Ruby. Come help me, you'll be on the cold side since I can counter his heat."  
"Okay."  
They both pick you up by your shoulders and carry you to the bed.  
"Not the bed." Weiss tells Ruby.  
"Where then?"  
"Just the floor Ruby."  
They lay you in the vinyl floor and you feel instant relief to the hot part of your body.  
"Ahhh..." You sigh in relief.  
Ruby and Weiss walk out. You can hear bits and pieces of the conversation they have.  
"Ruby, he's not...ight not make... more days."  
"He'll make it... for Blake...just have to keep our eyes..."  
"You saw the cuts...did those to...self..."  
"That's bad...Dad might know...at times do to help..."  
You pass out from pure exhaustion and the pain is tiring.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Weiss, he's been that bad?" You and her sit on the couch eating cookies.  
"Ruby, this is awful for him, he's barely eating and anytime I try to feed him, his body just rejects it and spits it out."  
"Damn..." You don't sweat often, especially not like Yang and Y/n. But you're stunned how bad this is.  
"Any news on Blake?" Weiss asks you.  
"Blake isn't doing good either, I dare say she's worse. She's constantly making Shadows which makes it hard to keep track of her. She's covered in blood too."  
"Her blood?"  
"Yang's. Yang is scratched to crap and is even missing some of her hair, not a lot, but if it weren't Blake, enough to murder someone."  
"Oh goodness.." Weiss exclaims.  
"There's 8 days left right?"  
"Yes, and it's only going to get worse for both of them."  
"How much worse?"  
"Pyrrha thinks the book isn't totally complete, but their Auras are going to start merging tomorrow, it's supposed to be the worst between then and the end, I'm talking about bone breaking pain, almost like they're on fire."  
"Ironic for him." You try to joke.  
"Not funny." Weiss retorts.  
"I'm going to call Dad and see if he went through something like this with Yang's mom."  
"Good idea."  
You pick up your scroll and go to contacts, you find Dad.  
You call him and prepare for a long conversation.  
"Hey pumpkin!"  
"Hey Dad! How've you been?"  
"I've been bored, just finishing the touches on the garden. What about you?"  
"That's actually a reason I called, we have a "delicate" situation here."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Remember how Y/n and Blake got married a while back?"  
"Mhm."  
"Well, they're both in incredible pain."  
"Oooh yea. I read that book. Aura Binding or bonding or something like that right?"  
"Mhm. Did you and Yang's mom have that happen?"  
He sighs.  
"We did. It didn't last very long though, I think maybe two days?"  
"Well, Y/n and Blake are on day 13..."  
"13 days? Brothers Grimm, are they okay?"  
"About as okay as you can be. Weiss is with Y/n and Yang is with Blake. We're keeping them separated because Blake is pregnant, we don't want harm to come to the baby."  
"Good idea hun'. Do you know how much longer they'll be like that?"  
"Blake and Y/n both had a dream where it was two weeks. So that would make it about 8 more days."  
"Holy shit!"  
"Dad.."  
"Sorry sweetheart, but goodness, that's a long time."  
"Mhm. I just wanted to know if you had any advice for us to help them."  
"Well, keep them calm, keep them separated physically, but if I remember correctly. They can text and call on the scroll, it could help them remain calm. As long as they aren't together during this process, shit, I imagine they'll be one of the strongest duos on the planet."  
"They can call each other!" You scream out, Weiss reacts.  
"Yes they can."  
"Thats great! Weiss go get-"  
He's already there.  
"Give me... my scroll..."


	72. New Life

Day 20

Even talking to Blake isn't helping you anymore, you know she feels the same way, all you can do it sit still, as any action, even breathing is making you want to die.   
"Pyrrha? Can you bring Weiss here?"  
"I sure can Y/n."   
You send Pyrrha to Weiss, within minutes she's beside you.  
"Yes Y/n?"  
"Can..."  
You can't even speak because it shocks you with pain.  
"Pyrrha, can you please tell her I'm starving?"  
"I will."   
You send Pyrrha to Weiss' head and she nods. She brings to you some sandwiches. You look at her and try to smile, you can't, she caught on though, she sat beside you and began to feed you small bits of ham and turkey sandwich one bite at a time.  
"Pyrrha? Go check on Blake please. I'm so worried about her."  
"Will do."  
You send Pyrrha to Blake.

Blake's P.O.V

"Oh fuck I'm dying."  
"Blake, listen to me, you're going to be okay. Tonight and you're done! You're so close. I know you can fight through this." Yang tries to encourage you.  
"Yan-"  
"Hello? Blake? It's Pyrrha, Y/n wanted me to check on you and see if you needed anything."  
"Can you ask Yang to help me shower and fix me some food please? I'm going to die of starvation."  
"I can do that, you simply need to focus on Yang's Aura and I'll cross the gap."  
You focus on Yang's pure energy and heat she's giving off, probably due to anxiety and fear of you dying, and just like that. Pyrrha is gone.  
"Oh okay, gotcha. Come on Blakey, let's get you cleaned up."  
Yang picks you up and carries you to the restroom.  
"Do you need help or?" She asks concerned.  
"I think... I'm ok." You reply through intense walls of pain.  
"Okay Blake, holler if you need anything."  
She closes the door behind you and as soon as she does, you collapse.   
You can't do it.  
This is the worst pain you've ever felt.  
Y/n wouldn't want you in so much pain.  
He loves you.   
He'd want you to be free of the pain, right?  
You look at see a razor blade on the counter for shaving, you grab it and think.  
You've made your decision.  
Just before you plunge the razor into your wrist, Yang comes in, forgetting to knock.  
"Blake do you- BLAKE NO!" She tackles you and takes the razor out of your hands, you scratch her to bits, she doesn't care, she just hugs you, suffering through the pain of your onslaught.  
"Blake, I'm not letting go until you stop." She says wincing through each scratch.  
You begin to calm down, and you break down.  
"Yang... I'm so sorry!!" You say with waterworks, even through all the pain, you manage to get those words out.  
"Blake, please don't scare me like that again."  
"I..."  
You begin to fade from the incredible pain from your overuse of your anger.  
"Sorry..."  
You pass out.

Y/n's P.O.V

"How is she? How's Blake?"  
"When I left, Yang was helping her get into the shower and going to fix her some food, Blake isn't doing good, at all. She's definitely worse than you."  
That only served to make you feel awful.  
"Fuck..."  
"It's not your fault Y/n, this is a process most couples go through, granted, they usually don't go three weeks."  
"Almost done Kitten, you can do it."

Later that night.

You can't even sleep because you and Blake plan to see each other as soon as it's all over.  
Just then you have a vision.  
"Hello again."  
It's your Aura again, it looks much different, like a mixture between light and dark.  
"Are we done? Can we finally see each other?"  
"Does it's look like it's done?" It shows itself off, it looks fully integrated with another thing.  
"If I had to guess, yea."  
"You'd be correct. There are some thing I must tell you first."  
"Uugh."  
"Firstly, me and Blake's Aura have become one, just like you and her have become one. However, Aura benefits slightly more than two beings. Secondly, you can now use Blake's semblance just like her, you can also combine your semblance with hers, making an entirely new semblance. Thirdly, you and Blake can now telepathically communicate, like you and Miss Nikos can. And lastly, when you and Blake approach each other, you will feel as if a rope is pulling you toward her, allow it to bring you both together, me and her Aura will spike and shine like the sun, but only to you and her alone." You Aura explains everything.  
"Okay... I'm ready."  
"Inform Ms. Schnee and I'm sure Blake's Aura is explaining the same things to her. Good luck."  
You wake up as your Aura vanishes.  
Along with the pain.  
"WEISS!" You yell out in the middle of the night.  
"Y/N! Are you okay?!" She says with Myrtenaster drawn.  
"Weiss, I'm fantastic." You smile at her as tears stream down your face.  
"I take it it's time to see her then?"  
"Please. Let's get ready, inform Yang we're coming."


	73. At Last

You and Weiss zoom to where Yang has been with Blake, you both took the nearest train and left immediately.  
"Y/n, I don't think I've ever seen you so calm and happy. Is it because of what happened?"  
"I don't know, I just feel at peace. I'm happy."  
She smiles.  
"Well I am glad you're happy, you've earned much more than that, but it the best you'll get for now." She says to you  
"Thank you Weiss, for everything these past three weeks."  
"Don't mention it, you do owe me for that table you incinerated however."   
"Will do Weiss." You laugh with her.  
Weiss gets a call from Yang.  
"Hello Yang. We're about 30 minutes away."  
"Okay babe, we'll see you soon."  
She hangs up the call. You look at her.  
"You know you want to say it to Yang."  
"Say what?"  
"The L word Weiss, remember, I'm good at this stuff?"  
She looks away.  
"I just don't know how she'd react to it if I said it now, we've only been dating for a few months."  
"Trust me, I'm sure Yang feels the same way about you as you feel about her."  
"I know you're probably right, but it's just a scary step."  
"Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith." You say.  
"That was simply put."  
"It's simply the truth."  
She smiles at you.  
"Thank you Y/n. If you had told me when we met at Beacon that we'd all be so close, like family, I'd tell you you were an idiot."  
"And I'd call you a stuck up bitch."  
You both laugh at your comment.

After a thirty minute train ride with an incredible friend, you arrive at the destination.  
"Are you okay Y/n?"  
"I'm just worried about Blake, I can't imagine what she went through."  
"She must've been going what you were."  
"But she had it worse, she's pregnant Weiss, I'm super worried about that..." You say saddened.  
"Blake is a smart girl, and Yang wouldn't let anything happen to her."  
You knock on the door and you begin to feel this tugging feeling, you know this is your Aura pulling you in the right direction.  
The door opens and it's Yang.  
"Hey you guys! It feels like it's been forever!"  
"Hey Yang. Where is she?"  
"On the couch." She answers Weiss.  
You immediately walk into the house and follow this feeling, you get closer to the living room when you round a corner.  
"Y/n?"   
"Blake?"  
You see her in a nightgown, you immediately run to her and hug her.  
You see your Aura and her Aura explode.  
"It's... beautiful."  
"Wow..."  
"I've missed you so much..." You speak to her.  
You hug her tighter, she begins crying on your shoulder.  
"I love you." She exhales through her cries.  
"I love you too." You hold her tight.  
"Aw, my favorite lovebirds miss each other?"  
"Yang, you have no clue, at least, not yet..."  
"Hm? Oooohhh..."  
She catches on quick. You mean her and Weiss and she knows it.  
"Um... do we need to let you two have some time together?"  
"No. I just want to be here... with Blake. No sexual anything right now. I just need intimacy, to be close to her. We're fine you guys."  
They look at you guys, and both shrug.  
"Well... can you two give us some time?" Weiss speaks up.  
You raise your eyebrows and Yang does too.  
"Woah babe, didn't expect that. I mean I'm down to have some fun-"  
"I just need to talk to you about something, nothing bad, I promise."  
Weiss is gonna profess herself to Yang.  
You nudge Blake on her shoulder.  
"Yea, sure Weiss, just let us know when to come back." You look at her and nod.  
She smiles and lips, "thank you."   
"We'll be back." You give a thumbs up.  
You and Blake walk out of the house, Blake questions you.  
"What was that about?"  
"Weiss is going to tell Yang she loves her, like you and me love each other.  
"Oooh. Not proposing right?"  
"I don't think so, just gonna say the L word, she's nervous, I said if she felt that way, then Yang probably did too."  
"You are good at stuff like that."  
"I know." You smile at your wife.  
"So, how was it for you? Are you okay?" She asks.  
"Pure. Hell. All I could think about to keep sane is you, you kept me going. I needed to make it for you."  
"Mine sucked too. I kind of went insane for a few minute, luckily, Yang was there."  
"What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"  
"I'm fine now, yes and yes. If Yang wasn't there, I wouldn't be fine, no and no."  
"Gods.. I'm just glad it's over."  
You and her walk into a coffee shop, you get her favorite coffee flavor and you get a hot coco.  
"I've missed seeing you so much, even though we talked a lot, it started to not help anymore."  
"Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, I love you." You tell her.  
"I love you to-"

A bomb goes off, blasting you out of the coffee shop.

"Ugh... Blake? BLAKE!!!" You run into the shop, pushing anything out of the way, lowering your temp down to the negatives to combat the heat.  
"Well hello again Mr. Aspro..."  
"You... I'll kill you..."  
"Hehehe... you may certainly try... Oh but what about your beloved? She's going to die if you don't find her." He laughs maniacally.  
"Once she's safe, you're fucking dead.  
Callows..."


	74. No Rest For The Wicked

"Y/n! Don't forget you can talk to to Blake now."  
"You're right."  
You concentrate on Blake's Aura.  
"Kitten? Can you hear me?"  
"Y/n! That's right! We can do this now!"  
"Pyrrha reminded me. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, just a few Grimm are over here."  
"Please for the love of the Gods, be careful, you're carrying for two now."  
"I will babe, I got to go fight these Grimm. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
You look at Tyrian.  
"She's safe Callows. She's okay, which means I get to kill you now."  
"HAHAAH!!! Come! Let us fight!" He readies his weapons.  
You realized you still don't have your weapons from James yet, hand to hand will do.  
"You don't have your weapons yet!"  
"I'll be fine Pyrrha."  
He rushes you and begins trying to combo you repeatedly, you do nothing but dodge, you counter with an uppercut to his gut, sending him flying back into a wall.  
"You have improved boy..."  
"You have no clue.."  
You remembered that James told you something about your arm.

Flashback

"Y/n, this arm isn't just an arm, it was intended to be part of an Atleasian Knight, one who could fight based off of combat data from many huntsman, out of all of them, we chose the most impressive fighters for each range and added a smaller version of each weapon into the arm, Ms. Rose was long range, and up close and personal was Yang Xiao Long. As for medium to close range, I think you can figure it out."

Flashback End

"Pyrrha, you're going to love this.."  
"I'm going to love wha-"  
You fire a shell from your arm at Callows.  
"What the hell?"  
"Was that Yang's weapon?!"  
"Yep, just wait til later."  
You ready your Ember Celica and rush Callows, lowering your temp lower and lower, reaching the negative 300s, you're combat are this point is unmatched.  
Tyrian backflips always from you.  
"HRAA!!! THIS ISN'T OVER BOY!"  
Tyrian begins running away.  
"Hey Pyrrha?"  
"Yes?"  
"Look wha else it can do."  
Your arm grows a scope attached to it and you begin to aim, you fire a sniper round at Tyrian, hitting him in the leg.  
"BASTARD!" He yells holding his leg.  
"Ruby's sniper?"  
"Mhm, and there's one more special mode for medium fighting range."  
"Wow.."  
"Kitten?"  
"I'm here, are you okay?"  
"Yea, let's go back to the house, contact Ruby, I'll get James and Qrow. We have a problem."  
"Okay."   
You pull out your scroll and contact James.  
"James?"  
"Yes?"  
"Meet is at Yang's place, we have a serious problem."  
"Understood, I'll bring Qrow too."  
"Good, see you soon."  
"You as well."  
You and Blake are walking back when you notice a slash across her arm.  
"Babe, you're hurt."  
"Really? I didn't even notice."  
"I got it."  
You heat up and heal her wound instantly.  
"Usually that takes a few minutes."  
"First time I've heard someone say that want to be fast."  
"Ha ha."  
You both arrive at the house.  
"We got your message. Are you both okay?"  
"We're good, are Jame and Qrow here yet?"  
"Yep, so is Ruby. What's wrong?"  
"Get everyone in here and I'll tell you."  
Everyone gathers in the living room.  
"I think Salem is making her move on Vacuo."  
"What?" James yells.  
"When the coffee shop exploded, I went in looking for Blake, I ran into Tyrian Callows, Blake was fighting off some Grimm."  
"Callows is here?!" James yells again.  
"Yea, I fended him off thanks for the upgrade by the way James."  
"Did he run?"   
"Yes, I don't know where, but I shot him in the leg while he ran."  
"What do you mean shot?"  
"My arm is cool, it's got three styles. Long range, medium range, and close range, each of those have a version of a valued huntsmans weapon, Yang's is in CQC."  
"Yesss." She whispers.  
"Ruby's is long range."  
My Crescent Rose? In your arm?"  
"Just the sniper part."  
"And medium?"  
You pull out   
"Akoúo, and Miló." You announce.  
"Akoúo can switch to Miló if need be, now I'm never without a weapon."  
"That's incredible!" Blake says.  
"I know right? Anyway, back to the issue at hand, Salem is coming for Shade."  
"We gotta inform the headmaster." Yang says.  
"Hopefully Salem hasn't gotten to her as quickly as she did Leo." James says.  
"We got to go now, as much as I'd like to spend time with my wife, we have to put others before ourselves." You say.  
"Kid, I get what you're saying, but you need to time to recover, you've been through a LOT the past three weeks."  
"I'm fine Qrow, thanks. We need to go, now."  
"Right, let's move our team..."   
"What?"   
I don't know what to call us." She laughs.  
You all laugh, one last time before things get rough.  
"You think we can do anything?" Pyrrha asks.  
"I hope so, I really hope so."


	75. Rude Awakening

You wake up the next morning, refreshed and ready to fight against the world once again, you roll over to rub your wife's back to slowly wake her.  
Blake's not there.  
"Maybe she's already up." You stretch and begin to get dressed, as you finish up you hear Yang and Weiss outside.  
"Blake!!"   
"Blake! Where are you!?"  
"Where are you?" You ask out loud.  
You remember a great thing about Aura Bonding.  
"Blake? Kitten? Can you hear me?"  
No response.  
"Blake honey, say something."  
Still nothing.  
You go downstairs quickly and you're met with Yang, Weiss and Ruby.  
"Where is Blake?" You ask frantically.  
"We have no clue."  
"My telepathy isn't working to her either."  
"There may be clues somewhere. Let's look around." Ruby says.  
"Good idea." You run back into your room and you begin your search.  
After a while of searching, you find nothing, until you check the pillow.  
"A note?"

Dear Y/n Aspro,  
You may not remember me yet, but once your done reading this note, you will, I have taken Blake with me to get you and your friends to meet again, I only wish to talk, if you don't come to talk, we will send Blake to the Grimm, beaten and battered. You'll know where to find me when she wakes up. Me and my men will be waiting to talk to you.  
-R

You run downstairs and present the note to your friends.  
"Guys, I have something..."  
You toss the note on a coffee table, they all read it.  
"Who's R?"  
"I don't know any R's." Weiss says after Ruby.  
"Well someone has my Blake and I can't get through to her, whoever this "R" is, is going to have their life taken from them!!" You yell angrily.  
"R..." Yang ponders  
"You think of something Yang?"  
"Yea, but you will not like it..."  
"Who is it?"

"It's Raven... it's my mom."  
"Raven..." You rush upstairs quickly.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Raven did this?"  
"I think so, the note says me and my men, and you'll know where to find us when she wakes up. My mother is constantly on the move and leads a tribe full of bandits, mostly men too. It just makes the most sense."  
"But why would Raven do this? We haven't seen her in months."  
"She says she wants to talk to Y/n, I don't think he has much intention of talking though." Yang bluntly says.  
"I'm going to go see if he's okay." You run upstairs and knock.  
"Come in." You hear him say.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay? I can't spend one day with my wife before she almost dies and then gets kidnapped my Raven FUCKING BRANWEN. I am NOT okay Ruby. Tell Yang she should make amends with Raven, she won't see her much longer after we meet."  
"Killing Raven isn't going to solve anything."  
"It'd make me feel better, and she wouldn't do anything else crazy like this to anyone else-"  
He looked like he remembered something bad.  
"Fuck... FUCK FUCK FUCK!!"  
"What?"  
"Ruby, I'll be down in a minute, I got to tell you all something bad."  
"Okay Y/n, we're with you." You close the door.

Y/n is downstairs with a bag prepped and ready, you also called Uncle Qrow and General Ironwood, but he was busy, so just Uncle Qrow made it.  
"Qrow, you made it too, I assume they told you what happened."  
"Yea kiddo, I'm with you, every step of the way."  
"Okay, time for some really, bad news."  
You all lean in.  
"Raven is the Spring Maiden.."  
"What." Qrow states.  
"Your sister is the Spring Maiden. I didn't say anything sooner because I thought I had gotten through to her, but I guess not."  
"You got through? To Raven?" He chuckles a little.   
"Good try kid."  
"How'd you think you did that."  
"I told her she was a shitty mother and should try harder, Yang had literally just been impaled and she didn't even as much as bat an eye when I told her. So I told her how fucking miserable she was, she left after threatening me, luckily for her, she's a coward."  
Yang reacts a bit to hearing Y/n say that about her mom.  
"So what're we going to do?"  
"We're going to go find my wife, honestly, I don't care what happens to Raven, as long as I have Blake, but I do want to get a few good hits in for kidnapping my pregnant wife."  
"Blake's pregnant?" Qrow asks.  
"Oh yea, shoulda told you that." You say to Uncle Qrow.  
"Now I'm even more on board kid, let's go find my sister."

Y/n's P.O.V

"Y/n?!"   
You audibly gasp.  
"Blake! Where are you? We're coming kitten."  
"Forest... east of town, 30 miles..."  
"We're coming babe."  
Nothing, no response.  
"Blake?!"  
"Blake just told me where, 30 miles due east, in a forest."  
"Let's go."  
Ruby looks at you.  
"We're following you Y/n, I want you lead this."  
"Let's move Team AWRY!" You all volt out the door.  
You haven't noticed m, but you've been above a constant 300 degrees since you learned of Raven.  
"Raven is so fucked..."


	76. Unadulterated Rage

You and your team, plus Qrow all move out of town, Qrow messages James and lets him know the situation.  
"James said if you need any info or help, he's willing to assist."  
"Okay." You say stoically.  
You look down at your gauge, you're still above 300 degrees, you can't cool off.  
"Y/n please try to cool down, I'm dying in here."  
"I'm trying Pyrrha, I just can't."  
"Y/n? Why's your gauge doing that?" Ruby asks.  
"I can't cool off, I guess I'm just that angry and ready to kill right now." You look at it, 310 degrees.  
"It's going up?"  
Qrow stops all of you.  
"Grimm, big one, left side."  
"Let me.. I need to blow off some steam."  
"Y/n, it's a big Grimm."  
"I got it Qrow!" You scream at him.  
He just stares.  
Out of the forest walks a giant Grimm.

"Oh no... another one?" Ruby says.  
"Another one?" You ask.  
"Team RNJR fought one of those while you were out." Qrow explains.  
"All of them?" You say laughing.  
"My turn.." you're eyes a constant burning red.  
It charges you and throws a hand out.  
It simply bounces off of you, you tear its arm off after it was deflected.  
It screams like a banshee.  
"Scream louder... I want her to know I'm coming..."  
It charges you again, the horse part tries to stomp you, you grab its foot, shockwaves explode from the force of impact.  
"Die."  
"HRAGGGHHH!!!" You explode in a flash of light." The Grimm is gone, in an instant.  
"Come on, we have to keep moving."  
"Y/n! Your gauge..."  
You look at it.  
1700 degrees.  
"Fun, can't wait to hit Raven with this much heat. Now come on. We don't have a lot of time." You wave your hand.  
You walk ahead of everyone else, alone.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Is he going to be okay?" You ask Uncle Qrow.  
He sighs.  
"I think so kid, he's just angry at the world right now, rightfully so. Kid can't even spend one day with his wife after the Aura Bonding, I'd want to kill everything in sight too."  
"What if he tries to kill Raven?" Yang asks next.  
"We can't let that happen, for obvious reasons, one, it'd put quite the strain on you and him, I imagine you two wouldn't be friends much longer. Two, she's the Spring Maiden, we have no idea who the power'll go to. Three, she may have valuable information we could want."  
"What if we can't stop him? You say what he did to that Nuckelavee back there. Two blows... Unlce Qrow it took me, Nora, Ren and Jaune forever to even put a dent in that thing before."  
"We gotta try to talk to him kiddo."  
"And what if that doesn't work?" Weiss asks him next.  
"Then we're in for a wild field trip.."   
You all look at him seemingly arguing with someone, probably Pyrrha...

Y/n's P.O.V

"And why NOT?!"  
"It's wrong!"  
"So it's okay if she kidnaps a person, but I can't kill her for kidnapping my pregnant wife?!! If she so much as land a hand on Blake, she dies, no questions asked Pyrrha, and I don't want to hear it! What if she did the same to you? And Jaune was me?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Jaune was out for Cinder's HEAD that night at Haven, he was out for blood. What if you were pregnant and married to him and someone kidnapped you?! What do you think Jaune would do?!"  
"I... don't know..."  
"EXACTLY! You don't get to decide what's best for my point of view if you don't have to deal with it!"  
No response...  
"Hey kid-"  
"What."  
Qrow looks at you sadly.  
"Look up ahead.."  
"You see a bunch of lights and people up ahead.  
You instantly feel the air around you get hot, scorching hot.  
You look at your gauge.  
2300 degrees...  
The air around you begins steaming.   
"Raven." You say with fire and fury. Literally. Smoke is pouring out of you as you speak.  
"Is he... on fire?"  
"No kiddo. That's pure rage. He is rage incarnate."  
"Let's. Move." You say sternly.  
You all run to the camp.  
You all get closer to the gate.  
"Hey! You're not supposed to be-"  
You run to him and pick him up with one arm.  
You stare at him with blood red eyes.  
"Open the gate. Now." You begin burning his throat.  
"AGGHHH OKAY! OKAY!"  
You drop him and he opens the wooden gate to the camp.  
Everyone stares at you.  
You and your group simply walk over to the main tent.  
"RAVEN!" You scream out realeasing a fiery aura around you.  
She slowly walks out of the tent, helmet on.  
"Ah, Y/n. We can-"  
"Where. Is. My. Wife?"   
"She's safe, she's in the tent." She says smiling.  
"You have 5 seconds to bring her out before I torch your camp and kill all your men." You stare at her, never blinking.  
"Get the woman." She speaks to her cronies.  
They bring Blake out, she looks unharmed.  
"There. Now we talk."  
"No. You give me Blake or everything in this forest is gone, you'll be first, I'll make it slow. Just for you."   
She looks at Yang, her eyes also red, nowhere near as red as yours, but Yang is also pissed off.  
"Release the woman."  
"But ma'am!"  
She draws her sword and puts it to he man's throat.  
"Do it."  
He releases Blake and she comes running to you.  
"Are you okay?" You ask.  
"I'm okay."  
"Is the baby hurt?"   
"I don't think so." She says holding you tightly.  
You look at your gauge.  
Only 98 degrees, she helps you so much, just as you do to her."  
"Can we please talk now? I didn't kidnap her for shits and giggles." Raven says sheathing her weapon.  
"No, honestly, I feel like knocking you the hell out and maybe some, but I won't do that to Yang, she needs her mother, not a dead woman." You put emphasis on that, staring into her red eyes with yours.  
"I don't care. I haven't had her most of my life anyway. I don't need her now, I'm a grown woman, without her. I'll continue being one, without her." Yang says looking at Raven, her eyes also red.  
"If this is about me taking her-"  
"She's pregnant. I bet you had no idea huh?"  
Raven's eyes widen.  
"Pregnant? That's why you're so angsty." She looks at you.  
"It's why I want you either gone or six feet under."  
"You're crazy Raven." Yang says to her.  
"Oh aren't you stubborn."   
"I get it from you."  
"After what you did at Haven you're lucky I don't kill you now."  
"You couldn't if you wanted to."  
"Try me..." You stare her down, still not to have blinked. Your heat begins growing higher and higher.  
She stares you back.  
Blake looks at your gauge.  
"Y/n... babe. Look at me. Calm down.."   
You look back at her. Then back to Raven.  
You look at your gauge.  
4500 degrees.  
You think back to what Ozpin told you.

Flashback

"You, Mr. Aspro, have the only semblance that we know of, that can be affected by your emotions, making your semblance incredibly dangerous, yet useful in certain situations."

Flashback end

You close your eyes and focus on Blake. Cooling down. You open your eyes to see you've scorched a ring of ash around you everyone standing back, Raven with her weapon drawn.  
"Phewww...." You exhale slowly, calming yourself.  
"You have one minute Raven, if I don't like what I hear, I'll kill you."  
She stares at you.


	77. Blood in the Water

"What is it Raven?" You stand in her tent with your group.  
"Please everyone, have a seat."  
"I'm good, like I said, clock is ticking."   
She stares at you, then sighs.  
"Bring in the prisoner." She tells a crony.  
He nods.  
He brings in the prisoner.  
"Oh well hello again.. hehehe..."  
"Callows..." You begin to turn cold, you look at your gauge, -250 degrees.  
"We caught this asshole around our perimeter, we can guess he works for Salem."  
"You mean Our Divine Savior?" He begins angrily saying.  
"As I was saying, I can't personally take him to the authorities because I am wanted too of course, but you guys on the other hand..." She looks at all of you.  
"Raven, that's a bad idea." Ruby states.  
"How come?"  
"Yes... how come Miss Rose? My Queen still wishes to meet you."  
"That's why." You put it bluntly.  
"I see. We need to discuss that later."  
"We're not discussing anything else later. And we're not taking Callows, how can we even trust you? First, Haven, and now you kidnapped Blake?" Yang says to her.  
"Because if you don't take him he'll wreak havoc across Vacuo. We have no holding cells or anything to keep him in, Vacuo will though."  
"So risk our lives because you won't take him, can't you just get away? Haven't you been doing that like, all of your life?" You retort.  
"It's not that simple, if I were to take Callows, Vacuo Police would find me easily. That's why I need you to do it."  
Blake's ears twitch toward Callows.  
You instantly initiate the Ember Celica in your arm and point it at him.  
"You move, I'll kill you here and now. I've been itching to kill something since Raven took my wife, do you wish to be the first?" Your eyes blue as the sky. Even Raven can feel the breeze come off of you.  
"Hehehm. As you wish boy, hehehe..."  
You keep aim at him.  
"I won't go with them." You refer to Team RWBY.  
"They stay with you. And if anything happens to them while me and Qrow are gone, I will kill you on sight. And don't think you can just get away, remember, me and Blake's Auras have bonded, I'll know where you are at all times."  
"Fine, I don't blame you for wanting to make sure they're safe away from this madman."  
"Ironic coming from you Raven." You say.  
"In a way, yes." She retorts.  
You get behind Tyrian and force him to his feet, luckily his stinger is wrapped up around him.  
"On your fucking feet." You say sternly.  
"Sure young one."  
As he gets to his feet, you sense something is off, he's way to confident in this 1 on 7 situation.  
He wasn't tied up at all.  
He rushes Team RWBY, pushing everyone down before getting to Qrow. He breaks Qrow's Aura and you instantly rush in, however before you get in to help...

"HERE KITTY CAT!!" He kicks Blake in her midsection. She flies into a nearby wall...   
"Well GOODBYE ALL! He runs out of the tent and you stand there looking at Blake.  
"BLAKE!" She's not responding.  
"BLAKE!! BLAKE!!!! WAKE UP! TALK TO ME!!"  
No response.  
"Y/N GO!! I'LL TEND TO THEM!!!" She rushes over to Blake, checking her injuries.  
"Qrow! Get up! Help Raven! I'm going after Callows..."

"You, Mr. Aspro, have the only semblance that we know of, that can be affected by your emotions, making your semblance incredibly dangerous, yet useful in certain situations."

"CALLOWS!!!" You run out of the door using your speed you eventually catch up to him. He turns to face you.  
"Well my dear boy, you've been hiding things from me. Hehe. You didn't tell me she was pregnant." An evil smiles grows on his face.  
"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!!" You rush in at 700 degrees, he causally sidesteps you.  
"My boy you must have not heard me-"  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
You lower your temperature to -380. You're almost at Absolute Zero. You have sworn it off since Beacon, but if you must, you will.  
"My you're a stubborn Aspro aren't you, just like your dear mother."  
"HRAGHHH!!!" You rush in swinging wildly with your fist and Ember Celica armed and ready, he is toying with you.  
"Did you not comprehend me!? I helped you!"  
"BASTARD!!!"   
You swing with your fist, he catches it and throws you, on the ground he crouched above you. He punches you once in the gut, your Aura breaks.  
"Well this is familiar... how about another gift?"  
He brings his stinger up and stabs you in the thigh, you can feel the venom travel through your leg.  
"AHHHHH!!!" You swing Ember Celica.   
Connects. He is sent flying into many trees.  
"I do believe my time is up, goodbye Mr. Aspro.  
"Until we meet again."  
He runs off into the trees laughing.  
"Blake! You try to run back to the camp, your leg is in searing pain, you try to use your heat  
to heal it but it's not working. Your Aura is still down.  
"Gotta get back..."   
You finally make it back to camp, you see a crowd gathered around your group, and at its center.  
Blake. Covered in blood.  
"BLAKE!" Try to run to her but you fall and stumble, the venom is taking affect."  
"ARREGHGGMMMM FUCK!!" It feels like your leg is on fire.  
"Y/n!" Raven says.  
"Leeland! Use your semblance!" She orders a crony.  
He walks up to you and reassures you.  
"This will be painless, but the damage may already be done." He pulls the venom from your leg out using his semblance, your leg is still in major pain. You crawl over to Blake and Raven.  
"Is she okay?!"   
"Blake is fine. But..."  
You look at Ruby, Weiss and Yang, even Qrow is saddened.  
"The child is gone Y/n..."  
You're speechless.  
"Wha... No, it can't..." You begin crying rivers of tears.  
"I'm so sorry Y/n..." Raven tells you.  
The rest of AWRY come to you to hug and comfort you.  
All you do is cry.  
They cry along with you.  
"I'll kill him.." You say through tears.  
"I'LL KILL YOU CALLOWS!!!"  
You ignore the pain in your leg and begin to walk toward the gate. AWRY follow you.  
"Where are you going?"  
To kill that son of a bitch..."   
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAAAAYYYY!!!!!!"  
As you scream out you begin to raise your heat until you feel something snap.  
Your gauge falls off. It reads your latest info.  
WARNING: EXCEEDING AMOUNT OF HEAT. 10,000 DEGREES. VACATE AREA IMMEDIATELY."  
"Weiss! Ruby! We need to get out of here!" Yang screams to them.  
You continue to scream out in agony and pain.  
"TYRIAN!!! YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!!!!"  
You unleash your full heat and anger for him.  
The gauge continues to read the heat you're giving off.  
WARNING: EVACUATE AREA IMMEDIATELY: 50,000 DEGREES. EVACUATE NOW.  
"Y/N STOP! YOU'LL DESTROY THE FOREST!"  
You pay Pyrrha no mind and continue to writhe around in misery.  
You pass out from the extreme display of anger and hate.  
"I'll kill you Callows... I'll kill..."

END...

Of Part 1


End file.
